My Very Own Fairy Tale
by Creativity-X-Reality
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia trapped in her house more than 11 years without knowing the reason why. Although her parents and maids are nice to her but she wanted to go outside to see the world with her own eyes. Her wish came true, sort of. The day after her 17th birthday, she was sent and forced to stay in a guild. She then met a pink haired guy and made her life turned 360 degree... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Creativity-X-Reality: Okay.. This is my first fanfic so, please be nice to me. **

**Natsu: Yeah! Be nice to her! Wait, are you a girl?**

**Creativity-X-Reality: WTH?! OF COURSE I AM! Why did you think that I'm not?**

**Natsu: Well… You have a kinda- *got punched by Creativity-X-Reality***

**Creativity-X-Reality: SHUSH! Now let's hope you enjoy my story. Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail but if I do…. *insert evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**.**

It was raining heavily outside. There was a mansion and the mansion`s belong to the Heartfilia, one of the biggest and richest company in Fiore. Inside the Study Room, there were two people discussing about something. One of them was Jude Heartfilia and there he was staring at a piece of paper that he was holding to. But, that was not just an ordinary paper. It's a contract.

"You can't be serious?!" yelled Jude. "I won't give my daughter to you!"

The other guy just laughed. "Jude… It's not such a big deal. Just give me your daughter and I will take care of her. Then I will marry her and all your property will become mine! Then, we all lived happily ever after. It`s that simple. But if you don't, your family will be killed excluding you." Jude just stared.

"Why..?"

The guy raised one eyebrow. "Why what?"

"I mean, why you won't kill me?"

The guy smirked and said sadisticly "So, I can make you suffer by destroying your family. With that, you'll gonna have a mental breakdown. When the people think that you`re crazy, all your shareholder will cooperate with me. Then, I'm going to take over your company and become the richest man in Fiore. HAHAHAHA!"

Jude`s eyes were wide as saucers. Jude was trembling with that thought of his wife and daughter will be killed by that monster.

"You merciless monster." Jude said while glared at the guy with full of hatred.

"Ooo.. A new nickname. Nice." Said that guy while smirking. "Now, sign this contract. Quickly." He threw a pen to Jude.

Jude took the pen and suddenly a thought of her daughter came to his mine. "Papa!" said the girl while smiling. "I'm sorry, Lucy." Jude said and forced his to sign the contract. As he finished signed, the guy snatched the contract and laughed.

"Hahaha! Thank you very much. I hope you will have a good night sleep because I know that I will!" Suddenly, he vanished without a trace. Jude sat on the sofa and repeatly said 'I`m sorry Lucy'. Unknown to him, his wife was eavesdropping. She slowly opened the door and saw her husband sitting on the sofa while saying something. She walked towards him. Jude realised from his train of thought and looked to the person who neared him. _Who the hell- _ and suddenly his breath were stopped.

"Layla.." Jude shocked to see his wife. "Y-you didn't hear anything, right?" asked Jude. But by the look on his wife`s face, he already knew the answer. Her eyes were puffed and red. Her cheeks had some stained from the tears and her hands were shaking.

"I heard it. Everything…" said Layla. "I can explain!" said Jude. Then Layla kneel downed and she hugged her husband. "Why us? Why?" Jude kept silence and then said "I'm not sure." He lied.

Layla was about to say something but was cut by Jude. "But don`t worry my dear. I will figure out something." A few hours passed and Jude still thinking while Layla was looking at her daughter's photo album.

"What are we going to do, dear?" asked Layla." I... I don`t know…" Jude looked outside the window, hoping the answer will appear…

* * *

><p>"Jude… Are you sure about this?" asked Layla. "Pretty sure. I guess…" said Jude. He had a bit doubt about his plan, but for his daughter`s safety, he would do anything. He looked at Lucy`s innocent face. Layla carried Lucy while Jude held a torch. " Now, let`s go inside."<p>

The Heartfilia went to a small cottage in the forest. It had been said that a famous mage who lived in a cottage will do anything for you as long as it didn`t cause any harm. When they went inside, they saw an old man sitting in front of them.

"Hi there, the name`s Makarov. How can I help you? Oh, please take a seat."

Jude and Layla looked at each and nodded. They took a chair and sat on them. Jude took a deep breath and said. "We have a problem but the thing is. It is not an ordinary problem…"

"Hmm… Well then. Tell me what`s the problem. Maybe we can help you."

"We?" asked Layla. Makarov just smile. Then Layla spoke of their problem. They told him about the mysterious guy, the contract and Lucy.

"I see…" said Makarov.

Makarov stayed quiet for a few seconds and asked them. "Aren`t you one of the richest successor in Fiore? Doesn't the Heartfilia have their own mages deal with their own problems?"

Jude sighed and replied, "Actually we don`t. That`s why we`re here to seek for your help. Please. I`m begging you, please save our daughter from him."

There was a moment of silence. "How old is she?" asked Makarov.

"S-She's five and next week is her birthday.." mumbled Layla. "Please Makarov, Please tell me that you will do something to help us!"

"But your problem can be resolve without magic. I think maybe you should pursue a lawyer or something, not a mage."

Jude quickly stood up and made the chair that he sat tumbled down. He slammed his hand on the desk and yelled, "I Have! You think I didn`t do anything to save my daughter from that psychopath?!" Layla surprised by his action but quickly rubbed her husband`s back." "Hush dear. You don`t want Lucy to wake up, do you?" said Layla with an angelic voice.

Jude looked at Lucy. She moved but she didn`t awake. Jude sighed and smiled. He took his chair and sat down. "I have. But the court said that the contract was legal and cannot back out of it. It`s ridiculous! She`s just a child. OUR child, and the courts said that we should give our child to him!"

"But she`s five, almost six, and the mysterious guy has not after you for…" Makarov looked at the child.

"Lucy." Said Layla.

"Lucy, right. What makes he ever will, perhaps he had forgotten about the contract. Who knows?" said Makarov

Jude and Layla kept silence. Then Layla replied, "We already thought about that but..." "But we still can`t be sured about it. Who knows, maybe at day she`s there, at night she`s gone." continued Jude.

"We`re tired of living fear, every night I wake up and run to her room just to make sure she still there in her bedroom." Said Layla. She bit her lips to prevent her tears from falling and squeezed her husband's hand. Jude watched Layla. He put their hand on his lap and patted it.

After a while, Makarov spoke, "Hmm… How about this, you guys can go back home-" "Did not you just heard me?! We`re in grave danger and you want us to go back home?! Also you making me feel like an idiot by bringing our daughter to you!" Jude cut him and spat angrily.

"Jude dear, please calm down. Let him finish his talking first." said Layla.

"Ehhmm… as I say, you guys can go back home with Lucy but I will put a spell around your house. The spell will make a barrier but no one can neither go in nor out from the barrier. The barrier also will wear off on one day after Lucy`s seventeenth birthday." said Makarov

"But why seventeenth?" asked Layla.

"It`s because the barrier can only last for eleven years, a week and a day." replied Makarov.

"But, what are we going to do after Lucy`s seventeenth birthday?" asked Jude.

"By the morning, you must wake Lucy up, and prepare her things. Then, I will take her far away from here."

Jude and Layla just kept silence and eventually they agreed.

"I agree." said both of them.

"Alright then, let`s go, but I need prepare something." Makarov stood up and went outside.

Jude and Layla just watched him go. Layla hugged Lucy and said "We`re doing our best to protect you, my beloved star." She kissed Lucy`s forehead, then she kissed Jude`s cheek. "I hope that this plan will work."

"I know it will, Layla." said Jude and kissed Layla`s forehead.

Makarov opened the door and said "Alright, I`m all up. Let`s go."

Layla and Jude stood up and when outside.

_I know it will…. _Thought Jude

* * *

><p>CXR: …. I have no idea what have I done… Reviews ? :) (Sorry for the bad english)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**CXR : I would like to thank ****machomatthew2930 ****for the lovely review : ) Well then, onwards to chapter 2 XD!**

**Natsu: Creativity-X-Reality does not own Fairy Tail. But if she does… *shudders* **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**.**

_Time skip ~ 11 Years~_

There was a blonde girl wearing a white dress who, well, dancing in a beautiful garden which was full with magical animals and plants. The flowers were singing while the animals dancing and singing as well and the wind was swirling around her.

_This is wonderful… _thought her. She sang a song which it was one of her favourite songs… Shake It Off (1). She twirled and spun around the garden. Then she ran a bit far away from them. But without her realizing it, she was misstep and fell down. She laughed happily and sighed. She just lied there, smiling while watching clouds.

"God… When was the last time I felt free like this?" asked the girl to herself.

She closed her eyes and started humming to the music that she heard from afar where the plants and animals were singing. But then, she heard something. She opened her eyes and blinked. She quickly sat up and looked around. The flowers and the animals still singing and dancing. _Maybe that sound was coming from them. _ She shrugged and lied down again. But then, she heard it again. She sat up again and started searching. She saw a bush not far away from her. Then, she saw something moved inside the bushed. She squint her eyes. She stood up slowly walked towards the bush. Her heart skipped rapidly. As her hand was about to touch it, a shadow came out from the bush.

"KYYYAAAAAAAA!" she screamed and fell to the ground. She covered her face with her arm and said "Go away, you creep!"

"Aye! I`m not a creep!" said the creature.

_Huh?_ The girl slowly opened one of her eyes and took a peek from her arms. She saw a blurred blue colour appeared. _Blue? What the- The creature is blue in colour?! _She thought. She lowered her arms and saw a blue cat that was wearing some fancy clothes.

"Aye!" said the cat while lifted its paw.

_Am I dreaming?_ She blinked twice and brushed both of her eyes and blinked again. But then, the cat was still there. She got up and went to search for a stick and found it. She went to the cat and poked it.

"Ow! That hurts!" said the cat while pushed the stick away from him.

"You`re actually exist?!" yelled the girl. The cat frowned and started to cry.

"O-of course I am. How c-could you say that to me…" The girl shocked by the outbursts and tried to change the topic.

"Err… Hmm… Who the he- I mean, who are you?" asked the girl, trying to be polite.

"I'm Happy the Cat! Aye sir!" said the cat and smiled. _Thank God that thing had stopped crying… _thought the girl.

"Are you a girl?" asked her.

"I`m a boy! Why did you think that I`m a girl?" yelled Happy.

"Err… Hahaha…" She laughed awkwardly. _Because you have a really weird voice. That`s why… _She intended to speak in her head to prevent them having a verbal fight.

They kept silence for a while and then the girl asked him where did he came from.

"I came from the same world as you are." replied Happy. _What the heck did he meant by that? This cat is suspicious…_

They talked and talked for a long time. The girl now knows what type of food does he likes (_fish… typical), _he likes a cat named Charle and so on.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I had a friend! His name is Natsu. He eats fire and I think both of you should meet! He is a really nice person. He always brought me some yummy fish!" said Happy.

_He eats fire huh… Wait what?!_ "FIRE?! He eats FIRE?! What type of cat that can eats fire?" exclaimed the girl.

"Aye! Wow… You sure have a loud voice…" said Happy while closed his ear.

"Why you, you stray cat…" she mumbled. She made a mental note that is to put Happy's name into her revenge list.

"Anyway, Natsu is not a cat. He`s-" suddenly he stopped.

"He`s what?" asked her. She waited but Happy didn't replied. "Happy? Hey Happy!" She waved her hand in front of Happy but he didn't moved. Her patient was getting thinner . "Happy! Don't play dumb with me!" She yelled but he didn't responded. She moved nearer to Happy and intended to shake him. When she put her hands onto Happy`s shoulder, they went through his body. _Hologram? But it can`t be… Didn't I had poked him before? _She looked around. Her eyes became wide. The trees that were blown by the wind were stopped moving but it was bent and it looked like the trees were froze. Just like watching a movie that had been paused. The flowers and the animals that danced and sang were stopped as well. Just like the trees, it seems that they were froze too. _What`s happening? _She started to wander around. Unknown to her, the sky had turned grey and suddenly a hole appeared. _Wow. It`s really windy… But, why did my hair goes upwards? _She looked up and saw the hole. She shocked. _What on earth is going on?!_ She quickly realised from the shock and tried to run away. The hole had grew bigger. It started to suck everything. The girl was about to suck into the hole but quickly grovel to the ground and held onto the grass.

"Help me!" she begged but sadly there`s no one that can helped her. She heard a crack. Suddenly the scenery started to crack and fell into million pieces. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. The hole was getting bigger and its power was getting stronger. She can`t hold on any longer. She lost her grip and she floated. She scream for help. She was getting closer and closer to the hole. "Papa! Mama! Help me!" She was about to suck into the hole."KYYYYYAAAAAA!" She closed her eyes and hoped that a miracle will happen. Then, she heard a very deep voice said, "You belong with me now!" And suddenly her vision had turned into pitch black...

A light shined through the darkness and a voice appeared and spoke,

"LUCE!"

* * *

><p>"…cy..! Lucy…! Miss Lucy! Wake up!" said Supetto<p>

Lucy opened her eyes and quickly sat up which had made Supetto startled. Lucy panted heavily and took a deep breath. She looked at Supetto who had a shocked face then she looked to her clothes. _A dream…? It`s that dream..? But it felt... so real… _She looked at Supetto again and smiled.

"Good morning, Supetto-san" said Lucy.

"Oh God, Lucy. Please don`t wake up like that. You could give me a heart attack!" said Supetto.

Lucy chuckled and apologized to her. "I`m sorry Supetto-san. I won`t do it next time." Supetto just shook her head and said, "Lucy, you better take a bath and change your clothes quickly." Then, she went out of the room.

"Okay." Lucy said. She looked at the clock. 8.30 a.m. She got off from her bed and quickly went to the bathroom.

During her bath, she was thinking about her dream. "There`s no way that thing is just a dream." Happy… is that cat really exist? Then, her mind was full about the conversation that she had with Happy during the dream that she had. _Natsu huh? I bet that Happy just fooling me around. No living thing that can eat fire… except for DRAGONS. Maybe he`s a dragon… But dragon had extinct many years ago. Hmmm… Mysterious. One more thing , who is Luce? I know that Luce is short for Lucy but no one had ever called me Luce..._ Lucy quickly shook her head. _Lucy st__op! It's just a dream. Everything that happened in a dream is not exist. So, Happy is dream, also Natsu, so both of them are not exist. And that weird voices , I shouldn't think about them._ Lucy smiled and relaxed in her tab. " It's not real.." She said but deep down in her heart, she still believed that they`re actually exist.

But she didn't realised that it is not just a mere dream. It was a hint to her future...

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: (1) I really like Shake It Off. It's one of my favourite songs XD. When I wrote the title of the song, I giggled (because the song isn't suitable at all) while my friend raised her eyebrow showing that she disagreed and then she said "How about Let It Go?" I looked her and raised my eyebrow. "Wait... Are you serious?" Then she shrugged and started to sing that song.<strong>

**Anyway, Reviews anyone? X) (Sorry for the bad English)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CXR: Thank you for those who review, favourited and followed this story... You guys are so nice... *cries animatedly* I hope you'll enjoy this chapter XD! I do not own Fairy Tail... But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**.**

After 20 minutes or so, Lucy finally went out from the bathroom. She wrapped a towel around her curvaceous body and took another towel and dried her hair. She opened her big wardrobe that contained a lot of dress and corsets and other stuff.

She put her index finger to her chin and asked herself, "Hmm... Which dress should I wear today?"

She flipped her clothes (a lot of clothes) and finally she chose a dress. It was a floral dress that blue in colour. It also had antique laces around the shoulder and at the end of the dress. "Prefect!" she said and wore it. She went to the make up mirror. She made her hair into a bun and looked herself at the mirror. Then, she stretched her hand and touched every part of the table. _Huh? Where's the pin? _She searched at the table but didn't found it. _Maybe Supetto-san knows where the pin is._ She tied her hair into a ponytail and went to the kitchen, hoping that Supetto was there. She arrived at the kitchen. As she was about to push the door, she heard someone was talking. She stopped her hand and slowly kneeled down onto the floor. She placed her ear against the door. Yes, she's eavesdropping. She knew that the door`s hinge was rusty, it needed a strong push to make the door open. So, a little push won't budge the door.

"Have you heard? Rumour has it that Sir have a special present for Miss Lucy's birthday!" said a maid. Well, that's what she thought because the voice sounded like a woman.

Then, a deep voice replied, "Really? I've never heard anything like it before. If it's true, I wonder what it will be..." _Hmm... That voice sounds like the chef... because he's the only guy that cooks in the kitchen..._

"I bet that it is a car!" said the maid. Lucy frowned. _There's no way Papa will give me a car..._

"I don't think so. It must be a little pony!" Lucy fell down animatedly._ I am not ten years old anymore! _Lucy screamed in her head.

"Don't be ridiculous! Miss Lucy isn't a kid anymore!" Lucy nodded and realised whose voice was it. _Supetto-san!_

"Also, I think that Sir won't give Miss Lucy anything that can be used for outdoors only. Did you guys forget that we've been living inside this mansion for eleven years and six days?!" asked Supetto.

Everyone kept quiet including Lucy. Then, the flashback came to the servants' mind.

* * *

><p>It was a stormy night and there was a carriage that had arrived to the it's destination which was the Heartfilia's mansion. As the carriage stopped right in front of the door, Jude and Layla who carried Lucy immediately stepped out from the carriage and went into the mansion. Jude and Layla spilt up. Jude went to see the servants where normally gathered in the kitchen, while Layla brought Lucy to Lucy's bedroom. She arrived at Lucy's room. She panted heavily and went inside the room.<p>

As Layla put Lucy into her bed and was about to go out from the room, Lucy woke up and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mama?" asked Lucy.

Layla shocked as she was about to close the door. She opened door and saw Lucy who was rubbing her eyes. She walked to Lucy and said that she should go to sleep again. Lucy saw Layla's worried face and asked her what's wrong. Layla said it was nothing and she sang a lullaby that made Lucy to fall asleep again. When she checked that Lucy was really asleep, she quickly went out from that room and went to the front door where she and Jude discussed that if they had finished their job, they should meet each other at the front door while Makarov will stay inside the carriage and preparing the spell for the barrier.

After a few minutes, Jude arrived at the kitchen and said, "I have an important news to announce!" as he opened the kitchen door and saw all of the servants where there. All the servants and maids were surprised by the appearance of their master.

"What is it Sir?" asked the chef.

Jude took a deep breath and then said, "From now on, this mansion will be protected with a barrier."

Then, the kitchen became noisy. Some of them were gasping, while some were surprised with the news and others were confused.

A maid raised her hand. Jude shook his head and said, "No questions! The only thing that I can say is the barrier will not allow people to go out or into this mansion." They all gasped.

"Those are unwilling or too old, you are allowed to pack your things and go out from this house. I will give you 30 minutes, no more or less. But remember, don't you ever tell people about this barrier. Keep this thing as a secret. If I found out that people were talking about it, I will hunt you..." warned Jude.

As he finished the announcement, he went out from the kitchen. A few servants went to their room and packed their things. Then they went outside of the house through the back door. They bid their goodbyes and went far away from the mansion. Those who chose to stay were waving their hands and said 'goodbye' and 'farewell'. Jude quickly went to the front door and met Layla and Makarov.

"Are you guys done?" asked Makarov.

"Yes." said both of them.

Makarov already moved the carriage a bit far away from the mansion. Then, he took a small book that contained spells from his pocket. He searched for the spell and found it. He drew a diagram according to the book onto the ground. He took a small bottle that contained a potion and pulled out the cork from the bottle. He poured onto the diagram and chanted the spell numerous times. Suddenly the diagram started to glow. The glow became brighter as Makarov chanted the spell faster. Then, a light came out from it and radiated in the sky. The light had turned into some ancient spells. Then the light began to build a barrier.

Jude and Layla were awed by the magic including the servants who watched it from the window. As their mansion were covered by the barrier, Makarov then said,

"Half of my work is done." Jude and Layla thanked him.

"How can I ever repay you?" asked Jude.

"No worries. I didn't do this for fortune. I just want to protect all of you from that man." said Makarov.

He hopped into the carriage and went back to the forest.

After for a while, Layla gave Jude a scroll which Makarov gave her earlier when they were waiting for Jude. She told him that everything you write onto the scroll will came out from it. It can be used to summon foods and water to make sure that they won't run out of food and water. From that moment, all the people in the mansion including the servants who chose to stay were trapped and never went out from the mansion...

* * *

><p>The servants knew about the barrier more than Lucy Heartfilia. She didn't know anything about the barrier because she was asleep on that night. She only knew that the barrier was a protector according to what Layla told her when she found out about the barrier. But she didn't know to be protected from whom.<p>

"But..." continued Supetto."I bet that Sir will give her a new doll!" Lucy again fell down animatedly. _I thought that she's different from the others but apparently she's not... _Lucy sighed.

"Ah! I almost forgot to tell you. You see, I was cleaning the hall and I accidently eavesdropping the conversation between Sir and Madam." She said.

" I heard..." said Supetto again. Lucy shifted slowly towards the door.

"...that Sir..." she whispered. Lucy pushed herself harder against the door to hear clearly.

"...will tell..." Lucy pushed harder.

"...Miss Lucy that..." Harder.

"...she had a..." And harder.

"Fia-" "KYAAA!" Lucy screamed. She was pushing herself so hard, she accidently made the door open and fell.

Everyone was shocked especially Supetto. _Miss Lucy?! _Thought the servants. They just stared at Lucy who groaned about the pain and mumbled "Stupid door..." She slowly got up and brushed off the dust. As she looked up, she saw that everybody was staring at her. She gulped and stared. _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG_ was the only word that she can think.

"Miss Lucy, are you okay?" asked the chef.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." said Lucy.

"Umm... Miss Lucy. You're not eavesdropping... right?" asked the maid.

"WHAT?!" she squealed. "O-of course I'm not! I-I just err... just..." She thought for a sec and continued,

"I just tripped over my dress and then accidently pushed the door! Yes, that's it! It just a mere coincidence! Why should I eavesdrop to your conversation? Hahahaha!"she laughed awkwardly while the others sweat dropped. Then, she bowed and went to the dining room. _God... that was closed... _She thought and she arrived to the dining room. "Wait! I forgot to ask Supetto-san about my pin!" she said. She sighed. She stared at the door. She was hoping that neither her parents were inside the room. She opened the door and saw no one was there. _Thank god no one's here..._ Normally, her parents went for breakfast at 8.30 and finished at 8.55. Then, both of them will be in their own room. Lucy looked at the clock. 9.10 a.m. Figures.

She went to the dining table and lifted up the cover. _Mushroom soup and chicken chop. Delicious..._ She smelled the food and made her stomach grumbled. She quickly sat down and ate. Then she remembered something._ Ah! Tomorrow is my birthday! Yeah! Hmm... I really wonder what present will Papa give me._ Lucy tried to imagine the gift._ A book? Nah... I had tons. Cat? Err... I don't think so. _She munched the food slowly. Then, she tried to remember the conversation earlier.

"_I heard... that Sir... will tell... Miss Lucy that... she had a..."_ and then, her mind turned blanked. Lucy frowned and knocked her head onto the table.

"Come on brain! Think!" she whispered. For a few seconds, her mind started to playback the conversation. It seemed that the brain had responded to Lucy's plead.

"_I heard... that Sir... will tell... Miss Lucy that... she had a... fia-" "KYYAAAAA!" she screamed... _

Again she cursed the door. _A fia huh...? Hmm... _She sat up and thought for a while. _I need to search it inside the dictionary!_ She started to gobble up her food and finished it under 5 minutes. She knew it was not ladylike. As she finished her food, she took a napkin and wiped the stain and went to her room where she kept a dictionary. She arrived to her room and grabbed the dictionary. She flipped the pages and found some words that started with fia and she checked by starting below to up. Descending style!

_Fiat... nope. _She searched again.

_Fiasco... nay. _She crossed that out and searched for another word.

And, she found it. Her eyes became wide and her palms started to sweat. Her breath were stopped and her heart... was beating really fast it's seemed like she's been running for a marathon.

"No... way." she whispered.

_It can't be..._

_This can't be true!_

She gulped.

A FIANCÉ?!

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Chapter 3 (which I think it's kinda crap...) done! Sorry, I supposed to post this chapter yesterday but... I had a fever... a really bad one...<strong>

**Anyway, I've a cousin who, well, anti-anime (I hate him). He came to my house yesterday and then suddenly, he (who I think that had a mental problem or something...) challenged me to make him cry for watching an anime episode. WTH?! CAN'T HE SEE THAT I HAD A FEVER?! Hmm... Any ideas?**

**Thalmor: Yeah, I realised it when I reread Chapter 1. Thanks! I also intended to write Spetto into Supetto. No particular reasons... :)**

**Rose Tiger: We just have to wait and see...**

**Emma: Thank you! X) But I still believe that my English is kinda sucks...**

**Anyway... Reviews anybody? (sorry if I did a mistake or something... and for the bad English too)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CXR: Thank you for those whose reviewed, favourite, and followed! Well, let's continue our adventure in Chapter 4!**

**Natsu: CXR do not own Fairy Tail! But if she does... my world will crumble down...**

**CXR: What did you say?**

**Natsu: Nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 4 **

**.**

Lucy just stared at the dictionary. She felt lifeless. She lifted her head and stared at the window.

_A fiancé? It can't be... _She looked again at the dictionary and focused at the word for the tenth time. She frustrated. She threw the dictionary away and climbed up onto her bed and landed on it. She felt tired and she tried to sleep. She knew it was still morning but she wanted to relax. A few minutes ticking away, her eyes were closed but her mind still awakes. Her body stiffed and her heart still beating fast. She halved open her eyes and let out a long sigh. She sat up and moved nearer to her window. She opened the window and took five small bags that contained a lot of rocks that placed beneath her pillow. Then, she took a few stone and stood up. She gathered her anger, frustration, confused and others negative feeling and let all go by throwing the stone. As she threw the stone, she cursed and shouted in silence where she opened her mouth but her voice wasn't came out. The last thing that she wanted to happen was her parent and her servants came to her room and saw her condition right now.

"You shitty barrier!" She threw a stone.

For Lucy Heartfilia, this was her favourite way to express her anger. She found out about this when she was nine years old...

* * *

><p>Since the barrier was build, Little Lucy Heartfilia can't play outside like usual. Although the distance between the barrier and her house was 5 to 6 meter but it was not enough for her. Her life full that usually full with adventure was now a life that full with rage. After 3 years, she can't control her anger anymore. She took a small stone and then shouted,<p>

"I hate you!" and then she threw the stone. It hit the barrier but it didn't bounced back.

Lucy picked another stone and shouted the same thing. She did it for a few minutes. Then, she was tired. She sat down and stared at the scene. She panted and took a deep breath and smiled.

"That was fun!" she said. Then, Layla ran to her and held her shoulder.

She asked, "Are you okay, Lucy? I heard that you were screaming!" Lucy said she was fine and then she just laughed.

* * *

><p>Since that day, whenever she was mad, angry or upset, she will use this method to release her tension. But years after years, she learned how to curse. Thanks to some of her romance books.<p>

"Because of you, I couldn't go out like I used to!" She threw another.

"You piece of shit!" She threw again.

"I hate you!" again.

She kept continuing but she didn't realised that she ran out of stone. She looked for another bag but couldn't find it. All her stones were thrown out. _Dang it!_ She looked at her clock. 1.00 O' clock. As on cue, her stomach grumbled. She had no mood to eat. She puffed her cheeks, pulled her hair down and unzipped her dress. Then, she landed on her bed while wearing a corset and the dress was at her hips, her hair was messy enough, and she was sweating. _This is just a joke. Right? And if someone made a joke, we should be laughing. _She smiled and laughed loudly but then slowly her laugh turned into cry. She felt that her eyes were watery. She bit her lips and said to herself "Don't cry. Don't cry." and "Crying are for weaklings." She quickly rubbed her eyes.

She stared at her door. She quickly got off from her bed and took a `Do Not Disturb' signboard where kept inside her drawer. She opened the door and hung the signboard on the door which then, she slammed it.

She hopped onto her bed again. Slowly, her eyes were shut and she was thinking about her future. She slept without realising that she was crying in her sleep.

Jude and Layla were eating their dinner in peace. It was already night and Lucy still didn't come out from her room for lunch or dinner which made Jude and Layla worried. Jude called Supetto and asked where Lucy was. Supetto then said,

"She is sleeping in her bedroom, Sir." Jude raised his eyebrow. "She's not sleeping since the morning. Is she?" asked Jude.

"Umm... Err..." Supetto hesitated. _Miss Lucy will be in a big trouble if I told Sir. _She watched Jude who was eating his dinner while staring at her. She felt goosebumps. _But... _A few seconds later, she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, she nodded.

"Yes."

Jude irked when he heard it. Then, he told Supetto that she can leave. Supetto nodded and left. Layla saw her husband's sour face and chuckled. Jude heard Layla's chuckle. Jude looked at her and gave Layla a weird look.

"What?" asked Jude.

"Nothing." said Layla while smiling and she continued eating her food.

Jude kept thinking about her wife's chuckle.

"I heard you chuckled. Why?" said Jude and stared at her. Layla just kept eating and ignoring her husband's stare. Layla couldn't keep it on and let out a small laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Jude.

She put down her fork. She shrugged. "Well, it's funny to see how determine you are when you wanted to know or do something that badly. Like before, you wanted to know why I chuckled just now." She looked at Jude and smiled. "I chuckled because I saw how irked you are when you heard about Lucy's sleeping."

Jude turned his face away as he felt a tiny blush crept on his face. Layla chuckled and thought to herself about how much she loved her husband.

"You knew about it?" asked Jude.

"Hmm...?"

"About Lucy's sleeping almost all day long?" asked Jude.

"Yes." Jude surprised. " In the evening, I decided to checked on her because I worried about her. As I was about to knock the door,I saw a `Do Not Disturb' signboard onto her door. I peeked inside and saw her sleeping." replied Layla.

"And you let her?" Jude frowned.

"Yes. Well, every girl needs her own beauty sleep. And she looked tired." said Layla.

Jude closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He shook his head with disbelieved. "Let's continue our dinner. Shall we?" asked Jude.

After they finished their food, they went to the study room. Every night, they will go to the study room and discussed about how will they going to tell Lucy that she will sent off away from here and the contract.

They also had kept contact with Makarov by using the lacrima crystal ball. Makarov put the lacrima crystal in this without anyone noticing. Jude found the crystal after the night where the barrier had been build. Right now, Jude and Layla were discussing with Makarov about his plan on taking Lucy far away from here.

"So Makarov, when will you arrive at our house?" asked Jude.

"Maybe at 7.00 to 8.00 a.m. I think." said Makarov. "I also will bring some help. So, I won't have any difficulties to bring your daughter to that place."

"Alright." said Jude. "This might be our last time to contact with you, Makarov." Jude made a sad smile. He enjoyed talking with Makarov although sometimes he liked to mess around and made some jokes.

"Maybe, maybe not." replied Makarov. "Well then, in two more days, we will meet again, Sir Heartfilia." He smiled. "Good night."

"Good night." Then, the lacrima turned off. Jude turned around and saw Layla who was watching him from the back.

"Now dear, let's prepare our gift for Lucy's seventeenth birthday. Shall we?" said Jude.

Layla smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Sorry for the lateness. *bows 90 degree* My laptop had a problem and my Internet was cut. I'm sadly to say that I might or won't update any chapter in the next week. *Cries animatedly* I had an `issue' or something. I'll try to find a way to update soon.<strong>

**Anyway... reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CXR: YAY! I FOUND A WAY TO UPLOAD FANFIC! Alright, let's continue our adventure! I do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**.**

The sun was up, showing that it was daylight. The birds were chirping happily. The sky was azure and beautiful. It seemed to be a great day. But there's somebody who thought today was her worst day. _Ugh... Who the hell switched on the lights... _groaned Lucy. She turned her head towards the window. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed it. She sat up and looked outside her window. She blocked the ray with her hand. She saw a couple of birds flew together outside. She irked._  
><em>

"Shut up, you stupid birds..." she cursed. She pulled her comforter and covered her whole body with it. She laid on her bed and decided to sleep. She closed her eyes and hummed a lullaby. A few minutes later, she groaned again. She felt that something was wrong. Then, a thought had hit her mind. She opened her eyes.

_Where is Supetto-san?_

She blinked. She got up from her bed. She looked at her clock with disbelieved. _1.00 o' clock?! How long did I sleep yesterday? _Lucy looked her reflection in the mirror. _Oh my god... My face... _She stared at her reflection. Her eyes were puffed. Her hair looked like a bird nest. Heck, the bird nest was prettier than hers. She wanted to screamed then her door suddenly was slammed into the wall. There were Supetto and two maids came to her room. A wide smile wore by the maids.

"Miss Lucy! We are here to- WAAAHHH! What happened to you?!" yelled Supetto. Well, if anyone saw Lucy's face right now, she will receive the same reaction. Her face looked like she was being punched by some gangsters. Lucy just grinned.

"Nothing." said Lucy.

Supetto stared at Lucy. She asked Lucy,

"You're not about to sleep again, are you?"

Lucy startled. "No! I mean, of course I'm not. Err.. Well, I was about to take bath, Supetto-san." Lucy lied. If Supetto found out that she was about to sleep, she'll be dead. Supetto raised her eyebrow.

"If it's true, aren't you supposed to get off from that bed?" Lucy's breath was stopped. She close her eyes and let out a sigh.

"You knew me too well..." said Lucy while smiling at her. "Alright, alright... I'm going to take a bath. For real." She got off from her bed and took her. As she was about to go in, her way were blocked by the maids.

"Huh?" she turned her and looked at Supetto-san. She raised her eyebrow. Supetto then said,

"We will bathe you, Miss Lucy."

"What?!" She covered her body with her hand. "Is this a joke?!" Lucy squealed.

Supetto smiled and shook her head.

Lucy tried to run away but she was caught by the *cough* predator *cough*. After the bath, Lucy was furious. Lucy was being silence during the bath. Supetto and the maids were bathing her while compliment about Lucy's body. She was proud with her body, but it embarrassed her. She blushed when that moment came to her mind.

"Miss Lucy!" a maid sang. Lucy lifted her head. The maid threw a cloth at her. She widen her eyes. Lucy who weren't prepare with the impact was startled. She mumbled something and looked the cloth. She was surprised with it.

_A dress?! But it's different with the others... _She stared at it.

"It's a new dress." said the maid. Lucy frowned.

"A new dress...? But why?" asked Lucy while admiring the dress. It was beautiful. It was pink in colour. The dress was strapless. It had a few glitter on the top of the dress, the fabric were soft and silky. And-

"What do you mean by why?!" asked Supetto. Lucy looked up and saw a frown on Supetto face.

"Huh?" Lucy asked. She forgot what did she asked. She turned her head and saw that the other maids were sweat dropping. Lucy felt that she just asked a wrong question.

"For Pete's sake, it's your BIRTHDAY!" Lucy blinked._ Wait, what?! Today is my birthday...?_ She stayed quite for awhile and gasped.

"TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY?! HOW THE HELL DID I FORGOT ABOUT IT? !" Lucy yelled.

"My lady, your language..." said a maid. Lucy grinned and mumbled, "Sorry..." Lucy scratched her face.

Supetto shook her head. _Miss Lucy... You've never changed..._ she thought. "Well then, let's continue our work." she said.

After several hours of make up, hairstyling, and other stuffs, Lucy finally had a suitable make over with her. It was 5 p.m.

"We're done!" said the maids. Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her reflection on the mirror.

"Is this... Is this really me...?" Lucy was awed.

"You look so beautiful..." said a maid. She looked at Lucy with twinkles in her eyes. The other maid nodded furiously.

Lucy smiled and looked at Supetto. She saw that Supetto was wiping her tears. She said, "You looked just like Madam."

Lucy smiled. Lucy was about to say something but then, a loud sound was heard. It was Lucy stomach... It was an awkward moment.

"Sorry for that... I haven't eaten for a while..." said Lucy. A laughed was appeared. It was Supetto.

"Hahahaha... I thought it was a roar from a dinosaur or something..." They all smiled and laughed together.

"I'll try to get some food for you, okay?" said Supetto and then she and the maids went out of the room. Lucy waited for two hours but Supetto didn't show up. Lucy's stomach started to growl. _Where is Supetto-san? What's taking her so long? _she thought. Then, a knock in her door was heard.

"Miss Lucy, You are needed to be in the dining room now." Lucy practically jumped off from her bed and quickly opened the door which made the maid jumped. Lucy apologised and quickly went to the room. As she reached to the door, she stopped and slowly she opened it. A bright light came out from that door.

The door opened widely. Lucy was surprised. There was no one inside the room. Then, she realised that the room changed into something else. _A ball...? Wait a minute... _Then she quickly looked around, afraid that someone will appear from nowhere like the cliché that happened inside her romance book. She was hoping that the 'fiancè' thing was not exist. She looked around for the second time and sured that there is no one here. She relived. Her stomach grumbled as she smelled the food. She faced the food that placed in the table. She felt that she was drooling over the food. She reached for a bread but was interrupted by a voice. It wasn't 'a' voice. It's a group of voices that yelled

"Surprised! Happy seventeenth birthday Miss Lucy!" Lucy startled and turned behind. Lucy was shocked to see her parents and the servants standing behind all dressed beautifully even the servants. She looked at her parents. " Mama... Papa..." Then, she faced the servants."You guys..." Lucy stepped foward and said,

"You guys shouldn't have to make this... birthday ball for me..." She wiped her teary eyes. Supetto came out from the crowd and said,

"Of course, we should. It's tradition, you know?" Supetto smiled. "And it is not just a mere tradition. It also a way to show you how much we love you, Miss Lucy..." Lucy bit her lips to prevent her from burst into tears. Then, Layla and Jude stepped foward. Layla hugged Lucy and said,

"And you are the only our little child, daughter and star." Layla let Lucy go and smiled. Jude then said,

"Unless you want a little sister or brother." Jude winked. Layla's face turned red while everyone laughed. A voice was heard.

"The cake had arrived!" yelled the chef. They moved aside to make a way for the cake. Layla and Jude were standing beside Lucy. The chef brought in the cake and stopped in front of Lucy. Lucy gasped as soon as she saw the cake. It was a portrait of her and her family which was her parents and the servants. Below the portrait, it was written 'Happy Birthday, Our Beloved Lucy Heartfilia'. It also had seventeenth candles resembled her seventeenth birthday.

Lucy looked at the chef and smiled. "It is beautiful..." praised Lucy.

The chef grinned and said, "It is one of my master piece." Then, he bowed. Lucy laughed.

"Now Miss Lucy, blow the candles and don't forget to make a wish..." Lucy nodded and closed her eyes. _I wish that we will free from the barrier so we can live to a better life. And also, I hope I will meet my prince charming... _Lucy took a deep breath and-

_...You should meet my friend, Natsu..._

_Huh?   
><span>_

Lucy opened her eyes and blew the candles. Everybody cheered except for Lucy. Her heart was beating faster than usual. Lucy placed her hand on her chest. She felt her heart skipped a beat just then.

_What... What was that...?_ She thought. She blinked. _Why did I heard Happy's voice just now?_

"Now, now. Let's cut the cake, Lucy." said Jude as he handed her a took the knife and Lucy stared at the cake. She gulped.

"I-I can't... It's too beatiful..." said Lucy while closing her eyes. Jude and Layla looked at each other, then looked at the servants. They all nodded together. Lucy felt a warm hand on top of hers. She opened her eyes and saw Layla and Jude hands were on top of her hand. But not just them, some of the servants' hand were there too while the other looked at Lucy with an encourage looks.

"Now, let's count from one to three and together, then, we cut the cake. Okay?" said Jude.

"One. Two. Three!" and together they cut the cake. They all cheered. Then, Lucy divided the cake and they ate it. Lucy only ate a small amount of food because she afraid that Jude will see her and her big appetite. That was the last thing she wanted her father to see apart from kissing. But she didn't have boyfriend or something. So, she didn't worry about it. At 10.00 clock, the clock was sounded. They all stopped doing whatever they just did. Jude and Layla went outside of the room. After a few minutes, they came back with a box with them. Every year, at 10.00 p.m, Jude and Layla will give a present for Lucy's birthday. Lucy was anticipated. As Layla and Jude standing in front of Lucy, the servants kept quiet and immediately got out from that room to let them have their quality time together. When the room emptied, Jude cleared his throat.

"Ehh hmm... Okay, let's be serious." said Jude while a stern face. Lucy and Layla smiled. Lucy looked at her father and thought why her father didn't bring anything. Don't wrong her but usually her father was the one that excited to give her a present. Jude kept quiet for awhile and then said,

"Lucy, I won't give my present for you because you, young lady..." he looked Lucy closely "...had broke a few protocols like sleeping all day long, and..." Lucy just kept her poker face until her father finished talking about her breaking some stupid protocol. "... So, because of that, I will give you the present..." Jude sighed "...tomorrow." Lucy noticed that Jude face changed when he said tomorrow. He made sad smile and looked sad. She felt that he did something without she's knowing it. Lucy spaced out and jumped when Layla held Lucy's hand. She looked into Lucy's eyes and said,

"Lucy, since the day you born, you have made my life completed and Jude's. We've always hoped that you will a great life and experiences. And we want you to know that we really love you..." Lucy frowned a bit and thought why were her parents making sad face. Layla gave Lucy the box. She opened the box and stared at it. It was a pair of red, heart-shaped earring. Lucy's eyes shifted down. She saw an antique jewellery and touched it._ A necklace? No... It's a locket... _Lucy took out the locket and opened it. It contained Layla's and Jude's pictures. Lucy looked up and stared at them. Layla smiled and said,

"This locket means that we will always be with you, no matter where you are."

Lucy can't contained her tears. She hugged her parents and cried.

Layla and Jude hugged her back. "I love you. Mama, Papa..."

"We love you too."

* * *

><p>It was midnight and the party was over. Everybody went to sleep except for Lucy. After the party was over, Lucy wore the locket and never took it off. She was staring at the locket while waiting for someone. A knock on her door was heard. The door opened and a head popped out from it. It was Layla. Layla walked into Lucy's room and sat on Lucy's bed. She smiled and asked,<p>

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Lucy smirked and replied, "You know why. Right?" Layla laughed and pinched Lucy's cheek.

"Cheeky eh?" Lucy giggled. Layla let Lucy's cheek go and smiled.

"Do you have your keys with you?" asked Layla.

"Yes, Mama." Lucy showed a bunch of keys to Layla. It wasn't a normal keys.

It's a celestial gold keys.

Three years ago, Layla cancelled all her contracts with the celestial keys by released them and gave the keys to Lucy. Since that day, Lucy quietly practised fighting with her keys with Layla.

"Always keep the keys near you okay?"

"... Okay. Come on, Mama. Tell me a story!" Lucy begged her like a child. Every year Layla will tell Lucy a fairy tale but the it was a story that she made it up. Layla just shook her and said,

"Lucy, Lucy... You already seventeen and you still want to listen a bedtime story." But then, she started to tell a story.

"Once upon a time, there was princess who..." Lucy listen the story with full of concentration.

* * *

><p>"... and they lived happily ever after... The end."<p>

Lucy frowned. "Why did the prince has to be evil?" Layla then said,

" You just have to accept everything that happened in the story. Do not complain, appreciate." Lucy pouted.

"Umm...Lucy, I just want you to know that your father and I are always do our best to protect you... Just... don't forget that, Okay?" Lucy frowned a bit but she nodded.

"Now, go to sleep." said Layla. Lucy laid on her bed and closed her eyes. Layla kissed Lucy's forehead. Lucy was about to sleep but then she heard her mother mumbled,

"Good night, Lucy. This might be my last fairy tale story..." Lucy turned her head and looked from the corner of her eye, she saw Layla was about to cry. Layla wiped her tears and went ouside of Lucy's room.

Lucy who was confused, can't go to sleep. Her mother's word kept echoing in her head. She felt something was wrong. She grabbed the keys and held them tightly. Then, she went to sleep and still not knowing what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: I have finished this chapter... *panted* I think this might be one of the longest chapter I've ever made... Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story. I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda bored or something...<strong>

**RoseTiger: I will keep going until my fingers are breaking! (Okay... that's just plain scary...)**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Enough chit chat... Reviews? (Sorry if I've made a mistake or something...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CXR: Thanks a bunch for who reviewed, favourited, and followed! I feel that I want to cry... And finally, Chapter 6 which contain a bit Nalu (I think...) that you may or may not waiting for! I do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**.**

Lucy who was can't sleep last night finally, had some but it was only last for an hour. Her beauty sleep was interrupted by a certain voice.

"Miss Lucy! Miss Lucy! Wake up!" said Supetto.

"Ermm... Five more minutes..." Lucy mumbled. Lucy turned away from Supetto and heard some noise. She took her pillow and covered her ears. But she still heard the noise..

_Can you be more louder than this? _Lucy thought sarcastically and the noise became louder.

_Damn it! _cursed her.

But a few minutes later, the noise slowly slowed down. Lucy smiled.

_Thank God the stupid noise was gone... _thought Lucy.

"Miss _Lucy,_ please wake up." Supetto pushed Lucy to wake up. Lucy's starting to feel frustrated.

_Oh my god... Why is everything loves to disturb my sleep? Do you guys hate me that much?_

Lucy groaned and woke up from her sleep. She still closing her eyes.

"Huaargh..." Lucy yawned. She stretched out her body.

"What is it, Supetto-san?" Lucy asked. She rubbed her eyes and opened it. Lucy vision was blurry. She saw that Supetto had two heads and was sniffing. She also saw that Supetto's eyes were red and puffed.

_Supetto-san looked like a dragon... Hahahahaha! _Lucy laughed in her head. Then, she can see more clearly. She saw that Supetto's eyes were actually red and puffed. Her nose was red like Rudolph and her cheek had some tears.

_Wait, what?!_

Lucy blinked and quickly rubbed her eyes. She thought that she was imagining it but clearly she wasn't. Supetto was crying.

_But... why...?_

Lucy was about to ask her but then, she realised something. She looked around.

_What. The. Hell._

All her belongings were gone. Her stuffed bear, her clothes and her earrings. Lucy shocked and quickly searched for it. But didn't found it. She started to worry. She flipped her hair onto her ear. She contacted with something. She touched her earlobe and felt something cold. It was the earring.

_What the... How in earth did these earrings attached to my ears? Did I pierced ears before? Wait a minute... I've never been pierced!_

Lucy looked at Supetto with a confusing look on her face.

"Supetto-san. What... what is going on here?" Lucy asked. They kept quiet, then Lucy remembered something.

..._I will give you the present tomorrow..._

Supetto sighed.

"I-I don't-"

Before Supetto had finished replied, Lucy jumped off from her bed and took her keys with her for safety. She kept it in her pocket She went outside of the room and went downstairs. She knew it's rude to leave Supetto just like that, But she had to do it. Her heart felt that she will know the answer if she met with her parents. She searched at the study room, dining room, her parents bedroom. Heck, she even went to the toilet. She ran and almost reached to the front room then, she heard a voice.

It was her father.

Lucy stopped running and hid behind the wall. She eavesdropping and heard her father was talking to someone. But who?

"Thank you, Makarov. For all your help." Jude smiled. He shook Makarov's hand.

"Nah, no need to thank me. I just wanted to help you and your family." A voice replied. Lucy assumed that voice is Makarov. Lucy thought about how did that 'Makarov' guy can get into her house because wasn't that her house was protected by the barrier.

_Is he a... mage? _Lucy asked to herself.

_And the 'Help you and your family' part. What does he mean by that?_

"No, Makarov. We are really grateful to have your help. Without you, we might lost Lucy forever..." said another voice. It was Layla.

"What does Mama mean by might lost me forever?" Lucy whispered to herself.

"Now, we have to wait my daughter, Lucy to go down. Then, you can take her away to a better place."

You can take her...

Can take her...

Take her...

Those words were echoing in her head. She didn't heard the 'to a better place' part. She felt that her heart was stop beating. Those words literally stabbed her. She was at edge of crying. She clenched her fist and stepped out and walked to her father.

"You don't have to wait. I'm already here." Lucy said. Her voice was cold.

Jude, Layla and Makarov startled. They looked at Lucy. Jude's and Layla's face became pale.

"Lucy..." said Layla. She opened her mouth but she spoke nothing because she didn't know what to say. Jude looked at Layla, then Lucy. Jude made a stern face and cleared his throat,

"Lucy, from now on, you will stay with Mr. Makarov. So, please dress up more appropriate." said Jude. Watching his own daughter leave made Jude's heart broke. He knew it was for Lucy's safety but he can't bear it.

"It's for your own safe-" "No." cut Lucy. Jude and Layla shocked. Lucy never being rude to them.

"How... how c-could you...? Giving your own daughter to an unknown man..." Lucy can't contain her tears anymore. She cried and covered her face with her hands. Layla stared for a while then, walked to Lucy and tried to comfort her.

"Lucy, it's for you own safety." said Layla. She touched Lucy's shoulder. Lucy who was full with rage and anger, brushed Layla's hand away rudely. Layla shocked with Lucy's act, quickly brought her hand to her chest.

"Don't... don't touch me.." Lucy hissed. Layla tears fell down when she heard Lucy's voice. It was cold as ice.

"Both of you lied." spat Lucy.

"What? No, We're not!" denied Layla. Jude nodded. Lucy was about to say something but it was cut by Makarov.

"They're telling you the truth, Lucy."

Lucy turned her head and shot a glare at but Makarov just smiled.

"Who are you? How did you know my name? Are you a mage? What are you doing here? And how did you come in here?" questioned Lucy.

Makarov chuckled then he cleared his throat. "Eh hmm... The name's Makarov. I knew you're name from your parents. Yes, I'm a mage. And I'm here to take you away fom here."

Lucy eyes went wide as she heard that Makarov said that he was a mage.

"How did I come in here? I walked through the door. Just like other normal people. Unless you're not a person or human." Makarov joked.

"But, how did you passed through the barrier?" asked Lucy.

"What barrier? There's no barrier." said Makarov.

"What do you mean there is no barrier? I stucked for god-knows-how-long in this mansion! If there's no barrier, I won't prayed or hoped to be free from the barrier!" Lucy yelled. She was tired, confused, feeling betrayed and frustrated. She couldn't keep her temper anymore.

"If you don't believe me, then, seek for yourself." said Makarov.

Lucy started to get annoyed. She stomped towards the front door and stopped exactly where the barrier had build.

"Can't you see? There's a barr-" Lucy tried to lean against the barrier but like Makarov said, there was no barrier. Because of that, she slipped and was about to fall.

"Kyaa!" screamed Lucy. Lucy closed her eyes and braced for the impact. But Lucy didn't felt anything except a strong and firm hand were at her shoulder.

"Woah, be careful, will ya?" she heard a voice. Lucy opened her eyes and saw a man but she can't see his face clearly because of the ray of the sun. Lucy's heart skipped a beat.

_Prince Charming...? _Lucy blushed.

"A..ah, Thank you..." said Lucy. She tried to get up but she end up to stumble down. She fell down.

"Ouch... My butt..." Lucy whimpered. Lucy looked at the guy, waiting to help her to get up again. But he didn't. He was laughing his ass off.

"Gahahahahahahahaha! Oh my god... That's funny! You're such a weirdo! Hahahahahaha!" Lucy clenched her fist.

"Shut up and help me." said Lucy. But that guy didn't heard her. He's still laughing about her fall.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed and then he slapped his lap.

Lucy starting to irk at that guy's behaviour. She got up and punched at that guy's face.

"Shut up, you stupid!" yelled Lucy. That guy fell down and groaned.

"Ouch... You're strong for a girl like you..." That guy actually complimented her but she thought it was sarcasm. Lucy was furious. She wanted to punch him again but then he heard some voices.

"Hey, squinty eyes! What the hell are you doing?" Both of them turned to look at the voice. His hair was raven and his had nice body though. Lucy suddenly realised that he was half naked, only wearing a boxer. Lucy gasped.

"Kyaa! Put some clothes, you pervert!" screamed covered her eyes and blushed.

"Gaahh! How did this happened?!" asked him. Lucy sweat dropped.

_I think I'm going to call him, Perv... yeah.. that suits him. A lot._Thought Lucy.

Then, another voice appeared. It was a women. A scarlet-haired women. Lucy decided to call her Red rather than Scarlet.

"You're clothes are in the carriage." said Red. Perv said thanks and went to the carriage. The women nodded and a blurry blop flew in front of her. Lucy realised it was a creature and it flew besides her Prince Char- the rude guy and asked him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said the guy. Lucy frowned and narrowed her eyes then shocked.

_No way... It can't be..._

"H-happy?!" Lucy stuttered. The rude guy and Happy looked at her.

"Aye sir!" replied Happy.

"No... No no no no no no!" Lucy repeated the same word.

"This can't be true! You're exist!" She pointed her finger at Happy. "And you, you're supposed to be Natsu?" She exclaimed. The guy frowned.

"How did you know my and Happy's name?" asked the guy who was actually Natsu.

Lucy ignored him and started to talk to herself. "If Happy is here, that's mean all of these are dream... Yeah! It's just a dream!" Lucy laughed nervously.

_There's no way that Mama and Papa will send me away from here! _

"No Lucy, it's not a dream... It's real." said Jude. Lucy frowned.

"But... but..." Lucy felt her head started to spin. She felt dizzy. Lucy then slowly fainted.

"Lucy!" yelled Layla and Jude. Natsu who standing nearer quickly caught her.

"Gotcha!" said Natsu. Jude, Layla and Makarov went to Lucy.

"Is she okay?" asked Jude. Makarov checked Lucy then said,

"She's fine. She just fainted. Maybe she stressed out. That's it." replied Makarov. Layla and Jude relieved. Jude then spoke,

"I don't want to be rude but, this is the right time for you to leave." Makarov nodded and told Natsu to carry Lucy back to the carriage. Natsu followed his instruction and carried Lucy and mumbled, "Heavy..." then, went to the carriage. The other guy and women followed Natsu.

Makarov face the Heartfilia. He shook his hand with Jude then bowed to Layla.

"Till we meet again, Heartfilia." said Makarov. Then, he went inside the carriage and started to go. Layla waved while Jude watched them leave. Layla hugged Jude and said,

"I hope Lucy will be safe with them." said Layla while trying to hold her tears from falling. Jude replied.

"She will. She's with Makarov. We don't have to be worry about." replied Jude. They just watched Lucy leave.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaaand done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the tiny Nalu moment. I will make a chapter full with Nalu moment next time. I PROMISE!<strong>

**FireShifter: Thanks! I hope you like Lucy and Natsu's first encounter. I'm sorry if it isn't that good. **

**RoseTiger: I will!**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Thank you! I hope you liked her reaction. X3**

**xFairyTailLucyx: Really? Thank you! I'm sorry if you didn't like Lucy's reaction when she met Natsu and Happy. *bows 90 degree***

**Alright... you know what I'm going to write next, right? **

**Reviews? (Sorry if I've made a mistake(s)...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CXR: I used to hate pink and yellow. Like really hate it. But then, since I shipped Nalu, I started to like pink more and more. I still dislike yellow but I like to combine it with pink. It seems to be a weird combination but they suit perfectly. This shipping is starting to affect me... =_= Anyway, let's continue our adventure in Chapter 7! I do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do… *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**.**

_We always love you, Lucy..._

Lucy blinked and realised that she was alone in the dark. It was pitch black.

_Where... am I? _thought Lucy.

_Lucy..._

Lucy turned around and saw her parents standing not far from her. "Papa... Mama... I'm so sorry for being rude to you." Lucy walked towards them. But as she went closer, they moved further. Lucy started to walked faster and then she ran. But no matter how fast she was, they seemed to move further away from her. "Papa! Mama!" She ran as fast as she could but she can't reach them.

"Please don't leave me alone!" She cried. Layla extended her hand.

_Lucy.._

Lucy almost reached her hand. But then, Jude and Layla started to disappear and turned into white butterflies.

"Papa! Mama!" she screamed. Layla and Jude smiled. Lucy grabbed Layla's finger but it's too late. They already turned into butterflies and fluttered away. Lucy slowly stopped running and accidentally tripped. She fell down. She started to cry.

"Papa... Mama... Please d-don't leave me..." she sobbed. Then, a voice appeared.

_Remember... We will alwa__ys be with you..._

* * *

><p>"Hey blondie, wake up." said a voice. Lucy groaned. The voice gasped.<p>

"Jii-chan! She's starting to wake up!" Said the voice. She heard footstep. Lucy opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Then, she thought.

_I knew it. It's simply a nightmare... There's no way Papa and Mama will sent me away._

Lucy saw someone was standing beside her from the corner of her eyes. She turned to her right and thought that it was Supetto But it isn't. It was Makarov. And their faces only 6 inches apart. Makarov then said,

"Oh, you woke up." Lucy widen her eyes.

"Kyaaaaa!" She screamed. Makarov just standing there without any reaction because he was wearing earplugs. It seemed that he expected it. Unlike Natsu, he protected his eardrum by covering his ears with his hand. Lucy sat up and looked around.

"Where... am I?" asked Lucy.

"At Earth." replied Natsu. Lucy then mumbled,

"This isn't a dream?!" Lucy gasped. Her brain tried to adapt the situation right now. Natsu asked Lucy. "Why are you always saying 'This isn't a dream?!' and 'gasped'...?" He mocked Lucy. She glared at Natsu and she pointed her finger at him. Natsu startled. "You... You're such a-" Then, Lucy silenced. Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"What?" asked Natsu. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "No freaking way... Is your hair pink? Are you a sissy?" Makarov tried to hold his laugh while Natsu was irked.

"It's not pink! It's salmon and no, I'm not a sissy. Blondie." Lucy raised her eyebrow then she angered when she heard what did Natsu called her. She threw the comforter away and stepped down from the bed. Makarov had moved aside.

_Uh-oh... _Thought Makarov

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Lucy asked. Natsu smirked.

"Blondie." said Natsu. Lucy was furious. She went closer towards Natsu but Natsu didn't moved back. Then, she poked Natsu's chest.

"Never." She poked.

"Call." Poked again.

"Me." Again.

"Blondie." And again.

"I have a name, you know." She glared at Natsu. "And it's Lucy. Remember that, Pinky."

Natsu stared at Lucy while looking pissed too. "I remember it, alright. Blondie."

"Didn't you heard what did I said?! It's Lucy! Pinky!" yelled Lucy. Natsu didn't reply to her question. Instead, he asked her the same question.

"Didn't you heard what did I said? It's salmon, not pink! Blondie."

"Whatever. It's still pink!" replied Lucy.

"No, it isn't!" said Natsu.

"YES!" screamed Lucy.

"NO!" Natsu shot.

"Are you blind or what? It's the same colour!" Lucy stated.

"It isn't! It's a bit darker pink." said Natsu. Then, Lucy smirked.

"Aha! You've just admitted it!"

Natsu was dumbfounded. "What? No, I did not!"

"Just admit it." said Lucy slyly.

"Admit what? Blondie."

"Don't call me Blondie! Pinky!" said Lucy with anger.

"Blondie!"

"Pinky!"

"You're annoying!"

"And you're irritating!"

"Grrr... Hmmph!" They both glared and then faced the opposite. Natsu growled and crossed his arm while Lucy who also crossed her arm, stomped her foot and puffed her cheeks. Makarov who watched the fight, exclaimed,

"Both of you looked like couple." Lucy and Natsu turned their face and shouted,

"NO, WE'RE NOT!" "Oh, well." Makarov shrugged. Lucy walked to the bed and lied down. Natsu watched and asked her.

"What are you doing? Wait. Don't tell me that you're going to sleep again?!" Lucy then said. "Of course." Then, she covered herself with the comforter. Makarov and Natsu sweat dropped. Makarov looked at the clock then, He walked behind Natsu. He cleared his throat.

"Eh hmm... Looks like the meeting already started." Natsu frowned and stared at the wall. Then, he remembered something.

_Wait, today is Wednesday. There's no meeting today. _

"Jii-chan, there is no meeting to-" he turned his head and shocked that Makarov was gone.

"What the hell? He's gone! And he left me with Blondie!"

"..." Natsu silenced for a while. He felt weird when he didn't heard any voice yelling or screaming from Lucy when he called her 'Blondie'. The only thing that he heard was a cute snore. He turned his head around and surprised.

"How can she sleep under than one minute?" He mumbled. He stared at Lucy for a while and blushed.

_Did I just thought that she looked cute when she's sleeping?! _Natsu shook his head and punched his face. Then, his stomach grumbled. Natsu rubbed his stomach and said,

"Hungry..." Then, he opened the door and stepped outside. Before he closed the door, he took a peek and whispered to himself.

"Maybe she's not that bad after all." Then, he closed the door. Lucy slept from the afternoon until evening.

* * *

><p>Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She remembered that she stayed with Natsu and Makarov. She let a sigh out. She sat up and looked out the window. The skies were turned orange showing that it's evening. Lucy startled as she heard a loud snore. Lucy looked and saw Natsu slept beside her while sitting on a chair. He arms were crossed and his legs were on the bed. Lucy smiled.<p>

"Pinky... Wake up..." She whispered. She crept closer towards Natsu and stared at him. "Maybe he's not that bad..." Lucy said. She slowly brought her finger to Natsu's cheek and poked it. Natsu's eyes opened. Lucy's heart skipped a beat. She was so shocked, she forgot to pulled away her finger. Natsu's eyes shifted to Lucy. They both stayed in that position. Staring at each other without saying anything. Her heart's beating so fast, she can't hear a thing even her breath. She secretly hoping that Natsu didn't hear it. Well, too bad for her, Natsu heard it.

"Are you scared?" asked Natsu. Lucy was dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Natsu scratched his neck. "How should I say it...? Err... your heartbeat is faster than the usual..." Lucy pulled her finger away and asked.

Lucy blinked. "How did you know?" She asked. "Oh. Well, you see. When you're scared or something, you heartbeat will-"

"No." Lucy cut. "That's not what I meant. How did you know that my heartbeat went faster?"

"Well, I'm a dragon slayer. I can hear every single thing... well except for really small things like bacteria or something." said Natsu.

_Dragon slayer...? What is that?_

She was about to ask him but then she felt hungry. She got off from the bed and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Lucy ignored him and spun the doorknob. She pulled it but it didn't open. She spun it furiously but it won't open. Then, she kicked the door. "Stupid door..." she cursed but she still spun the doorknob. She heard Natsu's voice,

"You'll break the doorknob, you know." Lucy glared at him and asked him,

"Why won't the door open?"

"Actually, the door will open when you said the magic words."

Lucy snorted. "What? The 'please and thank you'?" Natsu frowned.

"No." "Then, tell me."

"Even if I told you, you can't open it because the door was installed with a voice sensor. When I said it, then it will open."

"Then, how the old man open the door?" Lucy asked.

"He had a key that can open the door." replied Natsu. They kept silence for a while. Then, Lucy said.

"Well, say it."

"Say what?" Natsu asked. Lucy groaned.

_Oh my god... Why is this guy is so stupid?_

"Say the 'magic' words, you dummy." Lucy ignored Natsu's 'Hey!'. Natsu thought for a while then he grinned.

"No."

"Oh, come on! I'm starving! Please..." she made puppy eyes.

"No." Natsu tried to look at the wall but she tiptoed to block Natsu's view. Natsu turned his head but Lucy cupped Natsu's face to prevent him from looking away. Lucy kept staring at him with her puppy eyes while Natsu tried to look away but he can't because Lucy kept getting closer. He grabbed Lucy's shoulder and pushed Lucy but she didn't budge.

_Man, this woman is tough... _Natsu thought.

Suddenly the door opened. It was Makarov. He pushed the door and looked at Natsu and Lucy. From his view, they looked like they were about to kiss. They all were in shocked.

"..." They didn't say anything. It was a very awkward moment.

"Err... I'm sorry for disturbing you guys. Carry on." said Makarov. Before he closed the door, he winked at them. He closed the door and mumbled, "Young love..." Natsu and Lucy blushed and quickly let go of each other then yelled,

"It's not what it looks like!" But it's too late. Makarov didn't heard them. Lucy and Natsu kept silence.

"Say it." said Lucy

"No." shot Natsu.

"SAY IT!"

"NO!" Then, they went back to what they did just now.

After a few minutes, Natsu gave up. He groaned and said,

"Alright alright, I will! Now, stay away from me!" Lucy grinned. She stopped her puppy eyes and let go Natsu's face. She was now standing not so far from Natsu. Natsu was ashamed from that situation just now and planned to make a payback. He clicking his finger. Natsu smirked.

Payback is bitch.

"Ya know..." said Natsu. Lucy who was standing not so close from the door, turned her head to look at Natsu.

"Hmm..?"

"I will tell you. But..." Natsu walked closer towards Lucy. Lucy frowned and stepped back.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing?" asked Lucy but Natsu kept moving foward. They kept continue until Lucy leaned against the door. Natsu pinned her onto the wall and smirked. He took a bit of her hair and whispered,

"...If you entertain me, I will say the words."

"..." Lucy tried to speak but her voice won't come out. She looked like she was choking. Natsu can't contain his laugh and started to laugh. Lucy was stiffed.

"Hahahahaha! Man... You should see your face! Hahahahahaha!" Lucy didn't say anything. Natsu stopped laughing and said.

"I'm just kidding." Lucy eyes went wide.

"Why you little..." She clenched her fist and went berserk. After a few minutes, she beat the snot out of Natsu. Lucy grabbed his scarf and said,

"Open. Now." Natsu nodded furiously and said,

"Okay, okay! Just don't laugh at me." Lucy let Natsu go and nodded.

"Eh hmm..." He cleared his throat. "I mmph hskjdhxjdjdnkkak..." Lucy can't understand him.

"What?" Lucy raised her eyebrow. Natsu groaned.

"I love my Jii-chan very much." Natsu's face turned red after he said the words.

"Pfftt... Ahahahahahahahaha! Oh my god! I didn't expect that! What are you? A pussy?! Ahahahahahha!"

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled. Natsu opened the door.

"Shut up or I will shut this door and you will never opened it." Lucy stopped laughing and said,

"Alright alright..." Lucy smiled.

_Yeah, He isn't that bad after all..._

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaaaannd done! Soooo sorry for the late. *bows 90 degree* Hope you guys like this chapter. _ I've been watching Rio 2 and I realised that there so many Nalu colours in there. Like the butterflies, the flowers, the birds... You don't have to read this... blabbering or something...<strong>

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Yeah, I really understood your feeling... Hope this chapter will make you relax too. :)**

**Kimiga: Thank you. You're so kind... XD**

**FireShifter: I will keep writing and try to update sooner. :)**

**RoseTiger: Maybe she will, maybe not... ;)**

**Alright... Reviews everybody? XD (Sorry if I made some mistakes...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CXR: Thank you for those reviewed, f****avourite and followed MVOFT! Chapter 8 is up! Hope you enjoy with this chap! :3 I certainly don't own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**.**

Natsu walked Lucy out from the room. They just kept quiet and their mind were full with their train of thought. Lucy was so focused on the floor while Natsu kept staring at the ceiling.

_Why Jii-chan tell me to keep my eye on her...? Can't he ask that to ice bastard or anyone else? _Natsu clenched his teeth.

_I need to know why Papa and Mama sent me here with pinky and the old man. So, I need a plan to escape from here. Hmm... _Lucy bit her lips.

_But... Why did I felt something weird when I'm with her/him...?_ Natsu and Lucy quickly shook their head and let out a sigh. They blinked and look at each other. They stopped walking. Lucy blinked while Natsu raised his eyebrow.

_Is he/she thinking what I'm thinking? _They both thought together. Natsu opened his mouth and asked,

"What?" Lucy replied, "Nothing." Then, they continue their walking. Lucy then thought,

_There's no way Pinky's thinking what I'm thinking. Right? Yeah, he wouldn't. _Lucy mentally agreed.

_She's too weird to think what I'm thinking... _thought Natsu. Lucy was thinking a way to escape. Soon she realised something.

_Wait... Isn't this suppose to be my route to escape?! _Lucy blinked. _Yeah... this is my chance! Now, I need to distract Natsu- Wait, did I said his name mentally? _Lucy frowned and shook her head. Natsu stared at Lucy without she noticed. Natsu smiled as Lucy kept making weird faces. Natsu unaware that Lucy had thought a distraction that he might never forget. Lucy stopped walking, made Natsu stopped too. Natsu then asked her,

"Why are you stop walking? You're sick?" Lucy shook her head. She lifted her head and looked at Natsu. Then, she said,

"Hey, Pinky. I'm sorry..." She mumbled slowly and closed her eyes. She knew he could heard it and she's right, he heard her.

"Huh? What are you sorry fo-" Lucy pulled her leg and kicked at Natsu's precious jewel. His dick. Natsu squeaked then, whimpered on the floor and squealed something. Lucy raised her eyebrow.

_I think, he's cursing... Boy, that must be painful. Chef said that kicking the boy's *cough* jewel *cough* will make the man experiences the most painful pain he ever felt. Even Loke warned me about it... I feel bad for him. But I need to escape __first!_

Lucy quickly turned and ran. She still can hear his groan as she took the stairs. She whispered,

"Sorry..." She made a sad smile. As she stepped down the last stairs, she realised that the house was big but not bigger than hers, but it still huge. She looked and ran around trying to find a way out. A few minutes later, she spotted it. Lucy smiled happily and ran towards the front door.

"Yes!" Lucy grinned and almost reached to the door. She was about to pushed the door then she heard,

"Ice make freeze!" Lucy stopped running and turn around. She saw some ice was about to hit her. Lucy ran to the side and tried to avoid it but she's too late. The ice hit her. She closed her eyes and felt that half of her body were numb. She opened her eyes and looked at her legs. But the ice not only froze her legs but it froze her lower body, from her thighs to her feet. She tried to move her legs, but she couldn't.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the princess froze in the middle of her escape. Haha!" Lucy saw a shadow and turned her head. It was a guy and Lucy surprised as she saw his face.

_Perv?! He also a mage?! What are they? A family of mage?_

Lucy frowned. Lucy stared at him and shocked.

"Kyaaaa! Why aren't you wearing any clothes?!" screamed Lucy as she covered her eyes with her hand. Perv looked down and realised his clothes went missing.

"Gaah! How did this happen?!" He yelled while searching at the floor for his clothes. Lucy face palmed and mumbled,

"Yup, he's definitely a perv-" "Lucy! Are you there?! I heard you screamed!" Lucy lifted her head and looked around while Perv still searching for his clothes.

_Natsu?! _ Lucy gasped.

_Is he okay from the kick just now?_

Then, she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Natsu was running from upstairs. Natsu looked down and saw Lucy.

_Yup, he looks fine..._

He looked around, tried to find a way to go down immediately. But, there's no stairs nearby. "Tsk... I need to do something." mumbled Natsu. Lucy saw Natsu walked backwards. Lucy frowned then, her eyes widen. She knew what he was about to do.

"Don't tell me that..." Then, she saw Natsu ran. He grabbed the rail guard and jumped over it. Lucy didn't know why but everything looked slow motion as he jumped over it. Lucy clasped her hand over her mouth. She was worried but at the same time she was awed. Natsu looked like a professional stuntman or something and he looked somewhat cool. Lucy felt a blush crept on her face. As Natsu landed on the floor, _with style, _thought Lucy, he walked towards Gray who finally wore some clothes.

"Oh, Natsu. Why are you here?" asked Perv. Natsu just silenced. Then, he, Perv continued,

"Are you here to continue our fi-" Natsu ran and jumped. He kicked Perv's face.

"Take this!" He said as he kicked Perv. Perv stumbled down, hard. Perv yelled,

"What the fuck is that for?!" Then, Perv stood up. "That..." as Natsu walked closer to Perv. "That's for freezing Lucy." He punched Perv.

"Didn't Jii-chan tell you not to hurt my fiancée?" Natsu asked.

_Wait. What? Fiancée?! _

_..._

_Nah... maybe I misheard it._

"Heh. Yeah yeah, he told me. I have no choice, she's escaping. So, I have to freeze her." Perv smirked as he wiped some stain at his mouth. "Hey Natsu, let's continue our fight!" Natsu smirked and punched his hand. "I'm all fired up!" Lucy widen her eyes. Aren't they brothers? She had to stop this. She heard Natsu yelled,

"Fire Dragon's Iro-" "STOOOOPP!" Natsu stopped. He and Perv turned and looked at Lucy. Lucy bit her lips then said,

"A...Aren't you guys siblings? You shouldn't fight each other." Natsu and Perv stared at Lucy like she's an alien or something. Then, they looked at each other. They smiled and laughed.

"Ahahahahaha! She thought that we were siblings?!" laughed Perv. Natsu nodded and laughed as hard as he could. "Oh my god! I know that you're weird, but not that weird! Weirdo! Hahahahahahha! Lucy felt she just said the most ridiculous thing ever.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled. Seconds later they stopped. Then Perv asked,

"Why do you think Natsu and I were siblings?"

"Well... because you guys seems to be close and you lived together with the old man and the old man seems to be your grandpa or something. So..." Natsu blinked and said.

"We're closed and lived together because we're guildmates." "Guild?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, the guild's name is Fairy Tail." Natsu grinned.

"So, you mean there's other people besides you three?"

Perv nodded. Then, Perv continued,

"And the old man a.k.a Jii-chan is actually our guild master. We called him Jii-chan 'cause, well, he's like a grandpa to us, that's why."

Lucy then frowned and asked. "If Fairy Tail is a guild, how come I've never heard of it?"

Natsu then replied. "Didn't you remember? You've been trapped in your house more than 11 years." Lucy blinked and flustered.

_How could I forget that?!_

"So, it's not that weird if you never heard about us." Natsu looked at Lucy and remembered something. "Ah! I almost forgot." He came to Lucy and kneeled down. "Hmm?" Lucy blinked. Lucy stared at Natsu then shocked as she saw it.

Natsu's hand was on fire.

His hand was on fire...

Hand on fire...

Hand. Fire.

Lucy shrieked in high pitched voice. Natsu and Perv plugged their ears with their fingers.

"Kyaaaa! What are you doing? How the hell did you hands turns into fire And...And-" Lucy stopped as Natsu put his index finger to her lips.

"Shush, I'm trying to melt the ice. Stay still. And didn't I tell you, I'm a Dragon Slayer. I can use the element of the dragon." Lucy pushed away Natsu's finger and said,

"You did tell me that you're a Dragon Slayer but never tell me about the details!" Natsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I'll tell you later. Just ask me one by one, okay? Alright, I'm done." Natsu pulled his hand away from Lucy. Lucy tried to move her leg but she can't because her legs were numb. And because of that, she fell down. Natsu quickly catch her and carried her like the bridal style.

"This is the third time I captured you." Natsu grinned. Lucy blushed.

"Than-" "But you're kinda heavy. Maybe you should loss some weight." Lucy was about to thank him, but then, she cancelled it and replaced it by smacking his head.

"Ouch! What's that for?!" "That's for being insensitive. Idiot." replied Lucy. Perv snorted.

"Ergh, lovebirds." Perv made a sign like he want to puke. Natsu frowned at Perv.

"No,we're not. We're humans." Lucy and Perv face palmed. "Natsu, it's a metaphor." Lucy shook her head slowly.

"Really? But Lucy, just ignore everything that Gray says." Natsu said. Lucy frowned.

_Gray? Who's Gray? Oh... that's the Perv's real name. Wait, where are we going?_

Lucy just realised that Natsu was carrying her and brought her to a door. Lucy asked Natsu,

"Where are we going?" Natsu looked at Lucy. "Back then, you said you're starving, so I brought you to the dining room." Natsu kicked the door and yelled,

"We're here!" Lucy startled as Natsu kicked the door. Lucy then told Natsu to put her down as her leg weren't numb anymore. Natsu put Lucy down. She tried to stabilise herself and she managed to walk. Lucy lifted her head and saw Makarov was staring at them.

"Sorry for disturbing your dinner." "No need to apologise. It's amusing to see both of you acting like an old couple." Lucy and Natsu were about to deny it but Makarov cut them.

"Well, you guys are engaged. So-" "Wait, what?" exclaimed Lucy.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? You and Natsu are engaged." said Makarov then, he continued he's eating. Lucy blinked once. Twice.

"Whaaaatt?!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaaaaandd done! Oh my god... I'm so busy about my bros, homework, tuition (OMG I hate you, Tuition! You're one of my worst nightmares...) Hope you liked the chapter :) . I forgot to tell you that Chapter 7 had some Nalu fluffs.<strong>

**Rose Tiger: Don't worry, they will... x)**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Really? Thanks! XD**

**Angelwings910: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter :D**

**Anywaaaaay... Please click the review box and review! (Sorry if I've made some mistakes X3)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CXR: Chapter 9 is up! \(^0^)/ Yeaaahh! Ehmm... Alright! Let's continue our adventure with Natsu and Lucy! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**.**

"Whaaaattt?!" screamed Lucy. Natsu who stood closed to Lucy just closed his eyes and frowned as he already used to her scream. As Lucy stopped screaming, then Natsu asked,

"Aren't your throat gonna be sore from the screaming?" Lucy shot a glare at Natsu. Natsu flinched. "Shut. Up." said Lucy. Natsu made a surrender sign.

"Just saying. Alright, I'm gonna eat my dinner." Natsu walked away from Lucy. Lucy's eyes followed Natsu. Natsu felt a chill and sat nearby to Makarov.

_Why is he acting so calm...? Aren't he shocked or something?_

Lucy then looked at Makarov and asked him,

"What do you mean Pinky and I are engaged?! And yes, you didn't tell me about it!" Lucy narrowed her eyes.

Makarov sipped his tea from his cup. "Oh well, my bad. And that is reason why you were sent away to here."

_Okay... This is getting more suspicious..._

"But didn't Natsu tell you anything about it?"

Lucy shook her head. Then, she watched Natsu eating, wait, scratch that, gobbling up those food with glutton. Lucy stared at him with disgusted. She groaned and asked him,

"Natsu, did you knew about this?" Natsu stopped eating and blinked. He swallowed the food in his mouth like a snake swallowing a rodent. She felt goosebumps as the thought came to her mind.

"Yeah, I knew 'bout it." said Natsu. Then, he continued his... eating. Then, she remembered something.

_Didn't Jii-chan tell you not to hurt my fiancée? _

_..._

_Wait... I actually didn't misheard him at all!_

Lucy stayed quiet for a sec. She blinked. Then, in a split second, her temper were rising up. Lucy clenched her teeth.

"You knew about it and you didn't tell me anything at all?! Then, you're acting like this is nothing?!" Natsu just shrugged. Then, she was about to ask Makarov, but then she thought.

_But wait... I don't know Natsu's surname. Hmm... maybe his surname suits me... Yeah, who knows? _

"Hey Natsu, what's your surname?" "Huh? Oh, it's Dragneel."

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" "Dragneel."

"Drag... neel...?" "Yep."

...

"I object! I don't want my surname to be change into Dragneel!" yelled Lucy. Makarov sweat dropped. Then, Lucy frowned and asked him.

"How did this engagement even happened?" Makarov put down his cup. Flashback came to Makarov's mind.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you suggest, Makarov?" asked Jude. It was 12.30 a.m. Lucy's birthday party had ended earlier. Thirty minutes before, Layla went off to Lucy's bedroom while Jude was discussing with Makarov through the lacrima. They were making a fake reason for Lucy, if she suspected something's wrong with the sent off. Jude and Makarov had to make sure that Lucy won't know the real reason why did she was sent off to Fairy Tail.<p>

"Hmm... I have no idea." said Makarov.

A knock was heard. Jude turned his head. Then, the door slowly opened and a head appeared. It was Layla. She saw that Jude looked alarmed then slowly soften his gaze. Layla asked him.

"Did I disturbed you... "Then, she awared that Makarov was watching her too. "... and Makarov?"

"No. Not at all." Jude then had an idea. "Maybe you can help us. Would you like to?" Jude asked. Layla blinked and smiled. "I'd love to." They told her about their plan and they needed some suggestions. "Okay, I'll try to." Jude, Layla and Makarov spent almost half an hour, discussing about it. Then, a thought hit her mind. Layla clasped her hand.

"How about a fake engagement?" Jude and Makarov blinked.

"Huh?" said both of them. Layla then said,

"Well, we'll say that we made an agreement to engage with one of your people. So, because of that, we have to send her away." Layla now knows about Fairy Tail, where Makarov was the guild master. Jude and Makarov stayed quiet and had a deep thought.

"Hmm... Maybe that might work." agreed Jude. Makarov then went to somewhere else. A few minutes later, he came back. He brought some pictures.

"This is the pictures of my people. Choose one." He said. Then, he put and arranged the photo on a table. Layla and Jude took a closer look.

"Hmm... How about this one?" asked Jude as he pointed a photo. It's a man that had a white hair and large body. Layla shook her head.

"Although this is just a fake engagement, I want the best for Lucy." Makarov and Jude nodded slowly. Then, Jude let Layla choose. Layla looked at the photos one by one. Then, she saw a photo. She smiled.

"I choose this." said Layla as she pointed a picture. Makarov took and looked at it. His eyes widened.

_What?! Is she serious?!_

It's a photo of a guy who wore a scarf. His body was well built and his skin was tanned. And what the most attractive about him was he had pink hair and the way he grinned. Then, Makarov showed the picture to Jude and Layla. She smiled. "Perfect." Layla said. Jude and Makarov frowned.

"Are you sure, dear?" Layla nodded. "Have you really made up your mind, Madam?" Layla nodded again.

"Just put faith in me. Mother knows best." said Layla and she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Well, your parents and I agreed to engage you with Natsu when you're sevente-" "What?!" Lucy shouted. She can't contain her anger, she slammed both of her hands the table which made Natsu flinched.<p>

"Look, I don't care about your stupid agreement with my parents but.." She shot a glare at Makarov. "This is my life!" Then, she pointed her index finger towards Makarov and said. "And you don't have any rights to decide everything for my future!" Lucy looked stern and furious.

Everything went quite even Natsu had stopped eating. Makarov sighed. Then, he closed his eyes and lifted his head. He looked calm.

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia. Next time, please let people finished their talk first, would you?" Lucy slowly lowered her hand.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked twice.

"Like I said before, your parents and I agreed to engage you with Natsu when you're seventeen. But..."

Makarov stopped. He opened one of his eyes. Lucy gulped.

"If Natsu object it, I will call off this engagement." Lucy blinked.

_...That's it?! Well, Natsu and I hate each other. So it won't be a problem._

Lucy looked at Natsu who stared her.

"Natsu, say that you object to the engagement." "Huh? Why should I?"

Lucy frowned. "Of course you should! Aren't we hate each other..?" said Lucy. It was more a question than a statement. "Well, that's what you think. But actually I'm not." Lucy blinked.

"I like your company." Natsu grinned. Lucy flustered. "Although I just kick your... dick?" "Pfffffftttttt..." Then, without any warning, Makarov spurt the tea that he drank out from his mouth and his head was directed at Natsu. Luckily, Natsu was fast enough to duck it.

"What the hell, Jii-chan?" said Natsu. He was relieved as he dogded it.

"I'm sorry but I can't contain my surprise from what Lucy had said." Makarov said as he wiped some water on his mouth with napkin.

"Well then, looks like Natsu didn't object it, so the engagement won't be cancelled." said Makarov. "No! I object it!" yelled Lucy.

"Ara ara, what's with the noise?" A voice appeared. Someone was walked in the dining room through a door that located behind Makarov. It's a white - haired woman. She had the prettiest blue eyes and an hour glass body. Her hair was kind of long and wavy. Lucy was awed by her beauty.

"Oh, it's you, Mirajane." said Makarov. Mirajane then said, "Have you finished the dinner?"

"No, not yet. I was distracted by these lovebirds. I'll call you when I've finished eating it." Mirajane nodded. Then, Mirajane looked at Lucy. "Oh, are you Miss Lucy?" "Yes, that's me." said Lucy. Mirajane smiled. "Nice to meet you, Miss Lucy. I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." "Nice to meet you too and called me Lucy. Just Lucy. No need the 'Miss' part." Lucy want to talk more but then Natsu yelled,

"Lucy! Are you going to eat or what?" Lucy glared at Natsu. "Yes, and don't eat my part." warned Lucy. "Yeah yeah, I know that. You liked the fatty ones, right?" said Natsu. Lucy widened her eyes. "What?! No, I don't! Since when I'd like to eat the fatty parts?!" She yelled. Lucy crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. Lucy looked outside and awared that a window was opened. Lucy thought an idea.

_This is ground floor. So... Attempts to escape. Part 2... _Lucy smirked.

Natsu and Makarov started to continue eating their food. Then, They stopped as they heard,

"Oh my gosh! Mira fainted! Lucy said as she pointed her finger to Mirajane. Natsu and Makarov looked toward Mirajane."Mira! You're o-" Natsu stopped. Because, there's Mirajane, still standing there, smiling without any harm. Natsu and Makarov stared at her. Natsu realised something.

"Lucy! Don't you dare es-" As Natsu turned his head, Lucy wasn't there. She's gone.

"Where did she go?" asked Makarov. Natsu then, looked around and saw an opened window.

"Maybe she went out from the window. She's escaping. Again." Natsu growled but then slowly he smirked.

"She is really not your typical rich kids at all."

* * *

><p>Lucy grinned as she running away.<p>

_I'm going to be free! Again! _screamed Lucy in her head.

She made a turn and a few steps later, she slowed down and stopped. Lucy shocked as she saw it. It was a gigantic wall surrounded the house. Lucy blinked and thought,

_Is this supposed to be a residence or a prison?! _Lucy thought.

She looked around and she saw two guards standing the gate. She then skipped and stopped in front of the guards. The guards then said,

"You cannot pass through the gate unless you've got Master Makarov's permission." Lucy then said,

"I actually have something for you guys." Then, she flipped her shirt aside and took a bunch of keys from her pocket. She smirked.

"Open thee, Gate of Maiden. Virgo!" said Lucy as she pointed out her keys.

"..."

"..."

Nothing had happened. Every body went quiet.

"Huh?" Lucy then realised that it was just a bunch of ordinary keys.

_Someone had switched my keys with this... useless and ordinary keys!_

Then, the guards started to laugh."Hahaha! What are you going to do with those keys? Unlock my stone heart?" He laughed. Then, the other one said,

"Or maybe you want to lock me forever?" Hahahaha!" Lucy felt that anger boiling inside her, then she yelled,

"Shut up!" They immediately stop. Then, one of the guards smirked.

"Fiesty huh? I like it..." He walked closer and touched her cheek. Lucy was about to give him 'Lucy kick' but she then heard a roar.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Then, a guy punched the guard's face and burned some of his skin. He hit the ground hard. His helmet detached from his head. His friend was about to hit that guy but then he hesitated. He knew that he didn't had a chance to fight him. Lucy realised who was it.

"Natsu..." Natsu looked at Lucy, then glared at the guards. The way he glared at the guards was kind of scared Lucy. Natsu walked to the guard who fell on the ground and took his metal helmet and melted it with his bare hands.

"Never. Touch. Her. Ever. Again." Natsu warned them. "If you did that again, I'll burn the shit out of you. Just like this helmet. Understood?" The guards nodded furiously. "Good." He threw the helmet at the guards. The guards shouted and cursed as the helmet which had melted completely hit on their armour. They quickly ran away.

He turned his head and looked at Lucy. Lucy's body became stiff and she was speechless. She never thought that Natsu who's cheeky and a happy go lucky guy had the 'other' side. Natsu turned and asked Lucy,

"You're okay?" Lucy winced and nodded slightly. Natsu walked to her then he picked her up. He put her on his shoulder like a potato sack.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu ignored her. "Put me down this instance!" yelled Lucy. She wiggled her body and struggled to get off from Natsu's firm arm. "Stay still or I'll drop you." Lucy stop struggling and kept quiet. Then, Natsu went inside room. Lucy realised who's room was it.

"What are we doing in my room?" Then, Natsu threw her literally, on the bed.

"Unfh" said Lucy as she landed on the bed. Then, Natsu pinned her and their face were a few inches apart. Lucy was flustered as she realised how closed her and Natsu's face.

"What the fuck are you thinking, huh?!" Lucy widen her eyes as she was shocked with the sudden question. She didn't reply because she was speechless. "You could be in trouble if I weren't there." Lucy then frowned.

"I could kick him just like I kicked you." She said. Natsu smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" Then, he slowly nearer his face. Lucy's breath hitched in her throat. Lucy frowned and closed her eyes. Natsu chuckled mentally. He hit Lucy's forehead with his, and muttered, "Weirdo." Then he got off from the bed. Lucy sat up and said, "Ow, that hurts!" while rubbing her forehead.

"That is what happens when you try to escape from me. If you do it again, I'll do worse than that." He smirk deviously. "Oh, and one more thing. This is not your bedroom. It's OUR bedroom." Lucy gasped.

"No no no! I won't share the same bedroom with you!" Lucy glared. Natsu shrugged. He took a towel that placed on the table beside the bathroom.

"Hey, I wanna take a bath. Wanna join me?" Lucy blushed. She took a pillow and threw at Natsu but Natsu was quicker. He quickly got inside the bathroom and closed the door just a sec before the pillow hit it. "Stupid, Pinky!" She then heard Natsu laughed. Lucy frustrated.

Lucy looked around and saw two big wardrobes. She opened one of the wardrobes and it was hers. She looked at the other one.

"Maybe that is Natsu's..." She was curious and decided to open it. As they say, curiosity kills the cat. As Lucy opened the wardrobe, a big pile of clothes fell onto Lucy.

_Is this supposed to be a wardrobe or a garbage? It smells awful!_

Lucy got off from the clothes and started to clean up the wardrobe. She separated the dirty and smelly clothes, from the clean ones. Then, she arranged and put those clean clothes into the wardrobe. After 20 minutes, Natsu went out from the bathroom. He surprised that his wardrobe was cleaned. He saw Lucy sleeping on the bed.

"Oi, Lucy! Wake up!" He went closer to Lucy's ear, then he blew at it. Lucy quickly opened her eyes. Then she looked at Natsu.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucy with annoyance.

"Waking you up." Natsu said and he gave Lucy a towel. Lucy narrowed her eyes and realised that Natsu's wearing nothing but a towel. Lucy blushed but she didn't cover her eyes liked she used to when she's with Per- Gray and she kept staring at his well built body.

"Hey Lucy?" He snapped his fingers a few times, then Lucy flinched and hid her face with the pyjamas that she chose from the wardrobe. Natsu smirked.

"Like what you're seeing?" "Wh- What?! I did not!" She blushed and quickly went to the bathroom. She glad that she didn't forgot to bring her clothes. There's no way she'll get away from Natsu's teasing.

"Stupid Natsu..." she mumbled. Then, she had relaxing bath in the tub. She let out a sigh. But then, an image of Natsu's body came to her mind. She shocked and almost drowned in the tub as she thought about Natsu.

_What the hell, mind? Do you want to kill me?! I know that Natsu's body were tough, fit, kinda hot, se- _Lucy quickly shook her head.

_Bad Lucy! Just forget about him! Take a deep breath and let it all out. Relax and stop thinking about Natsu..._

But she can't. Everytime she tried to relax, her mind will popped up Natsu's image which made her hard to calm down.

As Lucy finished her 'suffering' bath, she wore her pyjamas and went out. She saw Natsu who only wore a sleeveless shirt and a boxer, staring at her. Lucy frowned.

"Did you just staring at the door while I'm bathing?" "Yep."

"..." Lucy had nothing to said.

_Natsu Dragneel is really one hella creepy and weird dude..._

Natsu yawned. "Okay, I'm going to sleep." He crawled and lied down on the bed. Then, he pulled the comforter and covered himself with it. "Wait!" Lucy shouted. "Huh?" said Natsu.

"What are you thinking?! There's no way I'm not going to share the same bed with you!"

"This is OUR room... We practically must share everything including this bed."

"No, I won't share bed with you! Now choose, sleep on the floor or sleep on the bed?"

_Normally, guys will let the girls sleep on the bed while they slept on the floor. So, that's mean Natsu will give me the bed while he sleeps on the floor... Yes, every gentleman will do this kind of act._

But this is Natsu she's talking about.

"What a stupid question. Of course I'll choose the bed. Okay, good night." replied Natsu as he closed his eyes. Then a split of second, he started to snore showing that he was asleep.

Her plan backfired. "What kind of man are you?! Letting a helpless lady sleeps on the floor!" yelled Lucy.

"..." Then, Natsu replied her with a snore. A loud one.

"Ergh, Fine! I will sleep on the floor!" She stomped and grabbed a pillow. She threw it and lied down on the floor.

"I miss my bedroom..." She said and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Seconds turned into minutes, minutes changed into hours. For almost two hours of turning, changed place, rolled in the floor, Lucy sat up and screamed,<p>

"It's so damn cold!" Lucy then clasped her hand over her mouth. She watched Natsu. He didn't woke up. Lucy sighed showing that she was relieved. Then, she saw a large space on the bed. Natsu was sleeping at the corner of the bed. Lucy had an idea.

_Tonight, I'll sleep on the bed, then the next morning, I'll wake up earlier than him and pretend that I didn't sleep on the bed. Although I'm not used to wake up early, but I bet Natsu is a heavy sleeper. He looks like it... _Lucy then agreed mentally and stood up. She took her pillow and placed in on the bed.

Lucy slowly got into the bed and covered herself with the comforter. She felt a warm heat in front of her. She put her hands onto Natsu's forehead and quickly pulled her hand.

_Wow, his body is so hot! Wait. That sounds weird... Brrr... It's freezing here. How did he fall asleep? Hmm... Maybe a little closer to Natsu could do the trick__._

Lucy slowly shifted her body towards Natsu. Unbeknownst for Lucy, her head was on his chest while their legs were almost entangled.

"So... warm..." Lucy muttered.

Lucy slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Wooow, 3335 words... Okay, this is the longest chapter I've ever made. Yet. I was supposed to update this chapter yesterday, but I had some... stuffs... to do. And sorry if this story is kinda slow and if the characters kinda OOC or something.<strong>

**FireShifter: Thank you! I was worried if I made Gray a bit OOC. (*_*)**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Really?! I really want to read some of your fanfics! :D**

**Angelwings910: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter! XD**

**Awesome as Annabeth: *fist pumps* I hope you will like this chap! :)**

**Okay folks, this is time where you guys click the review box and review this story! (Sorry if I've made a mistake(s))**


	10. Chapter 10

**CXR: 10 Chapters, folks! Wow, I've never thought that I would make it that far...\(^o^)/... Thank you so much for those who reviewed, favourited, and followed MVOFT! HAHAHAHA! (I can't hold my happiness and excitement anymore...) Anyway, I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 10**

**.**

It's already morning and Lucy still sleeping. She ignored the ray from sun and those singing birds. What matters the most is sleeping on this comfy bed and the nice warmth that she's been hugging and snuggling since forever.

_Huh... it's really warm... I wish I can hug this thing forever... but why is this thing so stiff and hard? And it's smells like Natsu..._

Lucy cuddled it. She smiled. Then, she sniffed again.

_Yeah, it smells just like him... Wait, What?!_

Lucy opened her eyes. She saw nothing except a colour. Blue Navy to be precise. It's the same colour as the colour of the shirt that Natsu wore. Her eyes were widened. She now aware that they're both hugging each other. Her arms wrapped around his torso while Natsu's arm were on her hips. Also, Natsu's head was rested on top of hers. The main problem was their legs were entangled and she can't move her legs at all.

_I've been hugging him all this time?! Aaaaaaaa! This is my worst nightmare! Wait, I've been worse. This is my second worst nightmare!_

Lucy heart was throbbing so loud, she hoped that Natsu couldn't hear it although she knew that's impossible. Lucy closed her eyes hard and her breath hitched. Her mind was loaded with questions.

_Kyaaaaa! How the hell did this happened?! What have I done?! Why God why?! Wuargh! I never thought that it would turn out like this! I need to find a quick way to get off from him. But, I need to make sure that he isn't awake fi-_

"Ya know, if you hold your breath too long, you're gonna die."

Lucy widened her eyes and gasped. She tried to breath but she can't control her breathing. She couldn't possibly breath normally. Not after she heard Natsu's husky voice.

_Wow. His voice was so husky... Alright, that's it. I'm dead. Goodbye cruel world. I'll always hate you and fate. You guys were always been my haters and sworn enemies... At least, the last thing I saw and heard before I die is seeing a hot, messy pink-haired guy and his husky voice..._

"Are you listening to me? Don't hold your breath too long or you're gonna die."

"I rather die than stuck in this situation." Lucy muttered. Natsu chuckled.

"Weirdo. There's something I want you see so look at me-" "No." She quickly shook her head.

"Or I'll pulled you closer." Natsu tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Kyaa! Alright alright!" Natsu smirked while Lucy gulped. She shifted a bit far than Natsu. She slowly lifted her head but her eyes were still closing. Then she slowly opened one of her eyes. She saw Natsu's goofy grinned. Lucy opened both her eyes and puffed her cheeks.

"I'm looking at you right now." "I know. I can see that."

"So, why do you want me to look at your face?" "No particular reason."

"What?! Okay. We both had nothing to do. So... let me go. Now." said Lucy. She tried to push him but who is she to push him away. He was too strong. Every time she pushed he didn't budge at all. Instead, Natsu pulled her closer.

_This is getting us nowhere..._

"I won't. Unless..." Lucy narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. Natsu let one of his hand go but Lucy still can't get away from him. Natsu then pointed his cheek and tapped it. Lucy gasped.

"You want me to kiss your cheek?!" Lucy blushed furiously. Even her ears were red. "Who says? I'm just tapping my cheek. Hahaha!" Natsu laughed. With all her might, Lucy pulled her arm and clenched her hand into fist. Then, she punched his face. Natsu who wasn't expect it and let his guard down, got punched which made his grip loosened. He groaned.

" Take that, idiot!" Lucy yelled. She took that chance and ran inside the bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it.

"Stupid Pinky..." She mumbled. Then, she heard a knock.

"Hey, Lucy. I'm going to the other bathroom. So, I'm closing the door. Okay?" "Okay." replied Lucy. After 30 minutes or so Lucy went out of the bathroom wearing a piece towel. Lucy then opened her wardrobe and realised that the clothes were different than her dress. It's normal clothes for girl. Lucy chose a short sleeved, pink shirt and brown shorts. Lucy closed the wardrobe then she heard someone opened the door. Lucy gasped and yelled,

"Don't open th-" but she was too late. As the door opened, she saw Natsu was scratching his head and wearing his boxer. He had a toothbrush in his mouth. Natsu who looked on the floor then said,

"What's up, Lu-" Natsu lifted his head and shocked as he saw Lucy. His eyes widened. The toothbrush that was inside his mouth, fell down as he gaped. Natsu breath was hitched. Lucy only wore a towel, nothing else. Her hair was wet and dripped some water. The ray from the sun made Lucy somewhat an angel.

As for Lucy, she was so shocked, she was speechless. Lucy unaware that she was staring at Natsu's abs. He looked like a sportsman or something like that. And he looked hot as he only wore a boxer. Lucy and Natsu just kept silence as they kept staring at each other. Natsu then realised from his thoughts, cleared from his throat and turned around. Lucy flinched.

"Umm.. Err, sorry for... barging in." He said while closing the door. Lucy nodded slightly and stared at the door. As Natsu closed the door, he quickly leaned at the door and sat down. He covered his face with one of his face. While Lucy sat on the bed and clasped both of her hands over her mouth.

_What the hell was that?! _They both thought.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Natsu just kept quiet as they walked to dining room. Natsu then opened the door and saw a chair flew towards them. Natsu quickly pushed Lucy away and he received the hit. Lucy bump into the wall while Natsu hit the floor. Lucy gasped and quickly crawled closer to him and shook Natsu's body.<p>

"Natsu! Are you okay?! Natsu!" Lucy stopped calling his name as she heard a growl. And it came from Natsu. He got up and yelled,

"Who the fuck did that?!" Everyone that inside the dining room stopped doing their 'activities'. Then, they pointed at Gray. "What the hell?!" yelled him. "Graaaaaayy!" Natsu then ran and launched himself to Gray and it hit the wall. It made a large hole. Makarov sighed in depression and thought about the payment to recover it while Natsu and Gray brawl outside. Thank god the yard was wide. They all watched the fight through the wall.

Lucy raised her eyebrow and looked at Mirajane. "Aren't you guys going to stop them?" Mira was about to reply but then a brunette showed up. "Nah... Erza will stop them. So don't worry." Then she hiccup. Lucy awared that she was holding a bottle of alcohol. Lucy blinked.

"You're drinking in the morning?!" She asked. Brunette just shrugged. Mirajane smiled and said,

"She always drinks. 24/7." Lucy frowned. "But aren't you gonna be sick?" "Nah, I won't. I'm used to it. By the way, I'm Cana. I'm helping Mira served the dishes." Cana extended her hand. Lucy took it and shook. "I'm Lucy." She smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Who is Erza?" Lucy asked. "You don't know her?!" Cana asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Well, she-" "Natsu! Gray! Are you guys fighting?!" A voice appeared. "Speak of the devil. There she is." Cana said. Lucy turned her head and saw a red haired woman walked beside her and went through the wall. Lucy sensed a dangerous aura around her. Natsu and Gray stopped fighting as soon as they heard her voice. "No no no! We're not!"said Natsu and Gray in unison. They hugged each other like they were besties.

"Both of you lied. Now, face your consequences." Erza then walked to them and grabbed their heads. She banged their head together and made them passed out.

"Scary..." Lucy muttered. "Well, she is one of the strongest mage in Fairy Tail." Mira said. Erza then dragged Natsu and Gray inside the house, and put them on the chairs. "Let's breakfast everyone." She said. Everyone sat on the , Mirajane and Cana went back to the kitchen.

Lucy looked around and stared at the people who sat in the dining room. She decided to give them a nickname.

_So there's Shorty, Manly (cause he likes to scream "Man!"), Greeny and Blacky... (They're husband and wife, and they had a kid... I think I'll call her Greek... Nah, I prefer Kiddo.), and two kids named Romeo and Wendy, (I knew it from Natsu as he yelled their names...)_

Then, Mirajane and Cana brought the breakfast. It's pancake but each of them were different like there's fire one, ice and etc. Lucy gaped as Natsu and Gray ate it. Then, Mirajane placed a normal pancake in front of her. Lucy looked at Mirajane and mouthed 'Thank you'. Mirajane replied with a wink.

_Thank God, Mira gave me a normal one... God bless her..._

Then, they all enjoyed their breakfast. But then Natsu and Gray started to fight again but their cat fight ended as Erza beat them up. After every one finished their food, Lucy quickly went out from the dining room and wandered around the house to make a plan for her third attempt to escape.

Few minutes later, Lucy went inside a room and saw an open window. Lucy looked around to make sure there's no one in the room. Lucy walked to the window and looked down.

_Hmm... It isn't that high. What floor is this? 1st? It may hurt a little if I jumped from here, but it worth it..._

Then, she climbed onto the window. She was about to jump but a voice yelled,

"LUCY!" Lucy was startled. She lost her balanced and her grip . She was about to fall but someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up. As Lucy safely back into the room, both of panted. Lucy was about to thank that person but then,

"What the fuck are you doing?! I know that you hate this place so much, but you don't have to commit suicide!"

"I wasn't commit suicide! I was about to jump from this window to escape!" "Huh? Again with the escape?! I thought that you were giving up." "Never!"

"Err.. you said that you were about to jump. What floor is this?" "I don't know. First, I guess?"

"..." He silenced. "Ergh... I thought that this is the 2nd floor." He groaned and rubbed his temple. Lucy snorted. He frowned and raised his eyebrow as he looked Lucy.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"You've just snorted." "So?"

Natsu smiled then he hugged her. Tightly. "You're funny." Lucy eyes widened. "Just... don't make me scared again. I was scared to death when I saw you on the window..." He muttered.

"Natsu..." Lucy said. She punched Natsu right in the guts. "Oof..." It huryed him but Natsu just ignored the pain "How much longer do you want to hug me, Idiot?" Natsu blinked and laughed. "Oh man. I thought that you wouldn't notice about it." Lucy frowned while Natsu smirked. "Just promise me, don't you ever leave this house." He said as they're apart. He held Lucy's shoulder. "Nah, no can do. I'll always try to find a way to escape from here." Natsu then laughed. Lucy smiled.

"Come on. Let's go to our room." He said while he extended his hand. Lucy took his hand and both of them went to their room. They still holding hands.

_How warm..._ She made a small smile.

They went inside the room and sat on the bed.

"So... What are we going to do?" "Hmm... Let's get to know each other. Well, we both didn't have a good first impression about each other." Lucy got mad. "What do you mean 'didn't have a good first impression'?! I'm a great person. I always made a good first impression." Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean that by escaping from the house, being such violence towards me will make me had a great first impression about you? Well, I don't think so." Lucy blinked then she groaned.

"Fine, you're right. So, we both know our name... Then?" "Hmm... how about we talked our past?"

Lucy's face saddened. "I only have past about my family and servants. That's it. My childhood is kinda boring so, you don't have to know." Lucy looked down. Natsu then said,

"Well, you're kinda lucky cause you still have your family..." Natsu wore a sad smile. Lucy blinked. "You see... My father is a dragon. An-" "Wait, What?! A d-dragon?!" Lucy stuttered. Natsu grinned and said,

"Yep." "A real dragon?!"

"Uh-huh."

"..." Lucy blinked and raised her eyebrow. "I'm sorry. But I can't imagine it... Your father is a dragon... and you're human? Wha...?" Lucy gaped. Natsu smiled.

"I was abandoned when I was a boy. Well that's what he told me. One day, Igneel found and raised me. I never met or knew about my real parents, if I ever had one. Igneel is the real dad to me. And he taught me a magic. The Dragon Slaying Magic."

"Oh, it's that how you had the Dragon Slayer Magic?" Natsu nodded approvingly.

"What type of dragon is he?" "Fire Dragon. He's the coolest dragon ever!" He said while raised his fist. Lucy smiled.

_He really proud of his father... Papa... _Lucy clenched the bed sheets as remembered about her father. Lucy ignored the feeling and asked Natsu.

"It's that why you can enlightened your hands into fire and why you were able to eat a fire? Cause he's a fire dragon?" Natsu nodded and grinned. "Yup!"

"So, where is he? Can I meet him?" Lucy smiled. She never met a dragon before. This might be her big chance to see a dragon. Natsu blinked and slowly his goofy grin starting to disappear. His expression was darkened.

"He's... gone... One day when I woke up, he wasn't there. Vanished. I searched inside and outside of the forest, there's no sign of him. The only thing that he give me is this scarf." He unravelled the scarf on his neck and stared at it. "Then, Jii-chan found me and let me join this guild..." Lucy looked at him. "Natsu..." She took his hand and held it tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry." She bit her lips. "But, I'm sure that one day you'll find Igneel." She said. It was sincerely from the bottom of her heart. Natsu smiled. "Thanks. So, tell me about your family?" Lucy let Natsu's hand go then shrugged.

"It's kinda typical happy family. But then... everything changed..." Lucy looked down then she took out her locket. She opened it and stared at the picture. Then, she unattached the locket and showed it at Natsu, the pictures of her parents.

"This is my father. His name is Jude." She said as she pointed to her father's picture. "Your dad looked like a grumpy old man." Lucy smiled. "Well, kinda. But he's with us, he always smiles and happy but sometimes he'll be serious when it had to do with the protocol." Lucy shrugged.

"And this is my mom. S-" "Woooah! She looks just like you! Wait, swap. You looked just like her." Lucy laughed. "Yeah, I get that a lot. She is the kindest person I've ever know and met. She always put her family first." Lucy took a deep breath and sighed. "I miss them so much. That's why I want to escape from this house or mansion. Or a guild."

"As for my magic, I'm-" Lucy put her hand in a pocket. Then, Lucy gasped and screamed, "Oh My God! I forgot about my keys! Kyaaaaa! I'll be dead meat if Aquarius knew about it!" She cupped her cheeks and shrieked in high pitched voice. Natsu who can't stand it, quickly clasped her mouth.

"Shush! Don't worry about your keys! They're with Jii-chan. I forgot to tell you about your keys." Lucy stopped shrieking and blinked twice. Then, she frowned. She pulled away Natsu hand and punched his stomach.

"What the hell is that for?!" He asked, then he groaned.

"That's for forgetting to tell me about my keys..." She replied then asked him,

"How on earth did your grandpa took away my keys?!" "Well, Erza found it inside your pocket and she gave it to Jii-chan."

_Ergh... Now I have two tasks. One, find my keys. Two, escape from Fairy Tail._

Lucy groaned as she thought about it. Then Natsu said,

"Don't worry. I'll ask Jii-chan to give your keys back." He grinned. Lucy's eyes twinkled. Then, she hugged Natsu like there's no tomorrow. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chanted. Natsu startled with the hug and he blushed. But Lucy didn't notice about it.

"A-ah... it's fine." He said as he covered his face with his left hand. Lucy let him go and smiled happily which making he blushed even more but Lucy was too happy to not notice it. "Thank you!" She said it again. "But I'm not sure that Jii-chan will give you the keys back. Ya know?"

"Nah, it's okay." Then suddenly, a creature flew through the window in their room. Lucy who was surprised, screamed and hugged Natsu's arm. Then, the creature stop flying and sat on the bed. It was Happy.

"Oi, Happy!" Natsu grinned and patted his head. "Aye!" "H-happ-py?" Lucy stuttered. "I still can't believe you're exist..." Lucy said. Natsu then remembered something. He looked at Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy. I've been meaning to ask you. How do you know my name and Happy's name during our first meet?" Lucy blinked. She let Natsu's arm go.

"Ah! You see... I've been dreaming of Happy wearing fancy clothes..." Then she looked at Happy.

_He doesn't wear any clothes... nothing except a small green cloth around his neck..._

Then, she continued. "...that day and Happy had told me that he like to eat fish, he likes a cat named Charla, he had a friend named Natsu that loves to eat fire which turns out it was true after all..." Lucy stopped as Happy and Natsu stared at her. "What?" "How did you know that?! Are you a witch?!" Happy exclaimed. Lucy yelled, "I am not! Natsu! Tell him that I'm not a witch!"

"..." He silenced. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "Well... its weird that you knew so much about Happy. So..." Lucy then smacked his head. "I am not a witch!" "Ow..." He groaned. Lucy crossed her arm and rolled her eyes. "I didn't hit you so hard." "But it still hurts..." Natsu whimpered. Lucy stared at Natsu and bit her lips as guilt started to appear. She groaned and then she rubbed the hit spot at Natsu's head. "Fine. I'm sorry..." Natsu grinned. "Thanks!"

Happy who stared at them said, "You lllllllliikeee each other!" "No, we're not!" Natsu and Lucy blushed furiously. Natsu then looked at Lucy and grinned while Lucy frowned and puffed her cheeks.

Then, Lucy, Natsu and Happy started to talk and joked around. Lucy laughed while Natsu smirked and Happy yelled "Aye Sir!" They really had good time together. Lucy smiled and thought,

_Maybe I was wrong about Fairy Tail..._

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaanddd done! I'm so happy when I received those lovely and fantastic reviews! XD Sorry I'm late. Too much stress... Anyway, hope you like and loved this chapter!<strong>

**xxRylxx: Hope you liked this chap! ;)**

**Rose Tiger: Maybe or maybe not... ;)**

**Angelwings910: Really? You made me cry in happiness... :'D**

**Awesome as Annabeth: Thanks for telling me about that. I'll will re edit it as soon as I can! :)**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Yeah, I'd loved to! Tell me when update your fanfic! :D**

**Elriclucy: There, hope you like it! :)**

**FireShifter: Yup! I agree with you 1000 percent!**

**FairyTail390: Thanks a bunch!**

**Now folks... Click the review box and REVIEW! GAAAHHHH! (I drink a lot of sports drink... Sorry for my hyped and mistakes! Gaaahahahahhahaha!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CXR: Thank you for those who reviewed, favourite and followed MVOFT! NOW... Let's continue our adventure with Natsu and Lucy! I**** certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 11**

**.**

It's been one week and four days since Lucy stayed in Fairy Tail. And since then, She had attempted her escapes 24 times. She had tried sneak out through the door 11 times, windows 5, had once she tried through the roof but then she decided that it's not safe. And twice she made it outside but Erza found her. Lucy now know that Erza's magic is Requip and never, like never made her pissed or fight her. It's for your own good too. And the rest were wacky attempts but failed. During her attemps, mostly Natsu was the one who found her.

And now, this is her 25th attempts. Jumping from the window. But soon, she was caught by Natsu. AGAIN. Natsu carried her like a sack and brought her to their room. Natsu threw Lucy on the bed. Lucy made a poker face as Natsu yelled,

"Seriously, 25 attempts?! You know that I uninstalled the sensor so you won't need me to open the door! Not to escape from here! Like, seriously?! Aren't you tired?! Would you stop and give it a rest sometimes?!" Lucy frowned. "No, I'm not. And I won't stop and rest until I've escape from here!" Natsu groaned then he scratched his head. "Ergh... Like really... Can you give me a break? It's fucking tiring, ya know?!" Lucy shrugged.

"Well, I've never asked you to caught me while I'm trying to escape. If you just let me out once..." Natsu irked. "No. I won't let you escape. 'Cause if you got hurt, I won't forgive myself! " "Huh? Why? It's not that we're a couple or something." Natsu frowned and growled.

"Cause you're my fiancée! That's why! I know you dislike me but at least show me a little that you cared about me like I cared about you!" Lucy winced as Natsu yelled at her. Hurt was all written on his face. Then, he stomped away. Then, he went out and slammed the door. Lucy stared at the door. She slowly looked at the bed sheet.

_Cause you're my fiancée!... At least show me a little that you actually care about me just like I cared about you!_

Those words echoed in her mind. Lucy bit her lips. She felt guilty for him. Her mind slowly remembered her about all the good things he did to her. She always being rude and behave violently towards Natsu, but he never hurt or said harsh things at her. Well, except for cursing. Instead, he would smirked or grinned at her. He even comforted her when she missed her parents.

And because Natsu always be nice to her, she was shocked with Natsu sudden outburst.

Then, Happy came in through the window. Then he sat beside Lucy.

"What happened? I heard Natsu's yelling just now." Lucy just replied him with silenced. Then, Happy tilted his head to see Lucy's face clearer. Happy eyes widened and he gaped. Lucy's face was really darkened and she was about to cry.

"Hey Happy..." Happy startled as he heard Lucy's voice. "You always called me 'Witch'. I think you're right, I am a witch. A heartless one... I'm nothing but a spoil brat and a heartless witch..."

"Lucy..." "Natsu really cared about me, but I just made his life more miserable. I-I..." Lucy bit her lips harder. She didn't want to cry in front of Happy but she can't hold on anymore. She covered her eyes with her hand and sobbed. Happy stared at Lucy with a sad expression on his face.

"I'll try to talk with Natsu, okay?..." Lucy nodded slightly. Happy then flew and went out from the window. Lucy wiped her tears away and looked at the window as Happy flew away from her.

_Natsu..._

* * *

><p>"What?! Why the fuck did you that?!"<p>

That yelled was coming from Gray. After Natsu stormed off from the room, he accidentally met Gray. Then, he told him what had happened between him and Lucy.

"It's not totally my fault!" "I know, but..." Gray frowned and crossed his arms. "...You shouldn't yelled at her like that." Natsu looked down and sighed in depression. "I know..."

"Hmm... but maybe I could help you." "Huh?" Natsu raised his eyebrow. "I could help you on how to make your relationship work again." Gray said.

"I don't need your help. I can do it myself." Natsu glared at Gray. Gray shrugged and said, "Well, suit yourself then."

"Natsu! Natsu!" Natsu and Gray turned their and saw Happy flew at them with high speed. And he can't stop. So, he knocked onto Natsu stomach." "Ouff..." Natsu then fell onto the fall.

"Ergh... Huh? Happy? What's wrong?" Happy lifted his head and looked at Natsu with teary eyes. "Lucy... she's c-crying..." Natsu's eyes widened then he gulped. "Huh? Why?" "Cause she said she always made your life miserable."

_That's true..._

"So now, she blaming herself for every action she made at you..."

"..." Natsu blinked.

_What?..._

He just stayed silence as he was debating in his mind. While Gray and Happy stared at him.

_Well, she deserves it. And it's actually her fault, so you don't have to feel guilty about it._

_But... she shouldn't blame herself for everything. If I were her, I would try everything to get out from here..._

_No, it is her fault! Just ignored her!_

_No I can't! She's my fiancée!_

Natsu scratched hardly his head and groaned. He then stood up and grabbed Gray's collar.

"Tell. Me." "Huh?" "Tell me how to fix this problem." Gray immediately smirked.

* * *

><p>"So, you fought with Natsu and now you wanna make it up with cooking?"<p>

Lucy nodded slowly and blushed. After Happy went out from the room, Lucy thought that she wanted to show her gratitude to him. With cooking. The main problem was, she don't know how to cook. So, she seeked Mira for help but when she went to the kitchen, there were Mira, Cana, Erza and Shorty.

Cana then sighed, "I never thought that you guys fought each other." Shorty shrugged. "Well, they're both hot headed. So, it's not surprise me." Lucy just stared at Shorty as she heard Shorty just called her 'Hot head'.

Shorty blinked and said, "Ah! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Levy McGarden. Please to meet you." Levy smiled. Lucy then said, 'Please to meet you too. I'm Lucy. But yo-" "Oh, oh! Can I call you Lu-chan?" Lucy blinked and smile. "Sure. Then, I'll call you Levy-chan." They both smiled.

"I will beat Natsu for making you cry." Erza said while eating her strawberry shortcake. Every one sweat dropped. Mirajane then cleared her throat. "Hmm... let's make Hot and Spicy Special!" She said as she clasped her hand together. Cana nodded. "Hmm... That might work." Lucy silenced for a while and blinked. "What's that?"

"It's a super spicy meat and it's Natsu's most favourite food." explained Cana. Erza then said, "Alright then. Let's start!" They all nodded in unison.

* * *

><p>"No, I won't do it." Natsu said. Gray groaned. "What the hell do you mean by you won't do it?!" "Dude, I won't read these stupid, fucking lines at her. It's ridiculous!" Gray just shrugged.<p>

"And what's with the roses and the chocolate? Today is not Valentines Day!"

Gray gave him a bouquet of red roses, a bar of chocolate, and some cards. Those cards were written some sweet and cheesy lines. He told Natsu to give Lucy the bouquet and the chocolate. Then, he must read it those lines to her.

"I know it's fucking ridiculous, but girls love them. So, you have to do it." Gray said. Natsu felt like he wanted to burn those stupid cards. But he can't. It was his only hope. "Don't you have any other ideas?" "Nope." Gray said and made a 'pop' sound right after he said 'nope'.

Natsu then then tried to recite what he just memorised and disgust was written all over his face as he said it. Gray stood a bit far from him. In Gray's mind, he was laughing evilly. Actually, Natsu could just apologised to her but Gray won't tell him. For him, it's amusing to see Natsu who struggling to memorised and say those cheesy line for a girl. But not to a ordinary girl. It's for Lucy.

He threw those cards on the floor with anger. "God! Why must you make girls love these lousy stuffs?!" He yelled. But then, he picked up the cards and cursed. He reread again while messing up the words. He can't contain his anger again.

"Shit you!" He yelled and he threw the cards again. And again, he picked up those cards and read it. Gray chuckled mentally.

* * *

><p>"Aaaannd we're done!" Mirajane said as they finished cooking the meal. They all relaxed and sat on the provided chair.<p>

"Thank god..." said Cana. Lucy wiped her sweat and said, "I never thought that cooking would be this hard. You have my respect, Mira." Levy nodded approvingly. "Yeah me too... I'm glad that I'm just a librarian..." Levy was a librarian, according to what she told her. Lucy also now knows that Levy was a bookworm and they shared the same interest which is reading romance books.

"Well, cooking is actually easy. But, this food is kinda tough to make. Ah, I'm gonna packed it up." Mirajane then stood up and took a normal size pink container from the cupboard and ribbon from God-knows-where. She then packed it and tied a ribbon around it.

"There, perfect!" Mirajane said. Then she handed it to Lucy. Lucy blinked and took it from Mirajane's hand. She stared at it. She gulped and said,

"What if Natsu dislike it?" Lucy turned her head and stares at the floor.

"If he dislikes it, I'll beat him up into bloody plup." Lucy blinked. She understood if Erza the one who said it. But it's not just her, Mirajane also said it. While smiling. Which made Lucy felt goosebumps all over the place.

_Mental note... Never make Erza AND Mira pissed..._

* * *

><p>Natsu was prepared. He already memorised the lines and can say it without feeling like he wanted to puke. Natsu was about to leave but then Gray grabbed his shoulder.<p>

"Where are you going?" "Back to my room."

Gray frowned. "Why?" Natsu stared at Gray. "Why? Because I want to end this quick. If I met her in the bedroom, I'll give this rose and read those freaking lines at her. And we'll live happily ever after." Gray stared at Natsu with a ridiculous look. "Why the fuck are you looking at me like that, ice bastard?!" Gray was about to punch him but hold his anger.

"Just shut the fuck up, Squinty eyes. Look I have a plan." Then, he whispered at Natsu's ears. Natsu nodded as he listen to Gray's plan.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked to her bedroom. Her heart was beating fast. As she arrived, she stopped in front of the door. She was about to knock but she hesitated.<p>

_What if Natsu hates it...?_ Lucy quickly shook her head and stared at the container that she held.

She took a deep breath and knocked the door.

"Natsu..." she called but there's no reply from him. She called his name again, but there's no answer. Lucy spun the doorknob and looked inside. There was no one. Lucy walked in and sat on the bed. Lucy placed her hand onto the bed and touched something. Lucy removed her hand. There was a small piece of card. Lucy picked it up, but it's blank. Lucy flipped the card. She saw a some words written on the card. It said,

_Meet me at the lawn... From, Natsu._

Lucy gulped as she read it in her mind. She took the card and walked out.

* * *

><p>Since Lucy always tried to escape from here, she already knew the paths in this mansion. She quickly walked to the lawn. She slowed down her paces as she saw someone she knew. She hid the container behind her back.<p>

"Natsu..." Natsu who was so focused on the ground startled as he heard Lucy's voice. He looked up. He grinned. Lucy smiled. They looked calm, but God knows how nervous they were.

They just looked at each other from apart. Unbeknownst to them, somebody was spying on them. It was Gray and Happy. They decided to spy on them since they had nothing better to do. They hid in the bushes. They slowly crept towards the other bushes. As they went there, Gray accidentally hit another bushes. But what didn't expect is the bushes whimpered,

"Oww..." Gray and Happy startled. They went out from the bush and saw, Mirajane, Erza, Cana and Levy were hiding the bushes. Gray blinked.

"Mira? You guys? What are you doing here?" Gray asked. Levy then said, "We're spying on Natsu and Lucy. Were both of you spying on them too?" Gray nodded. "Why?" Cana asked. Then, he told everything about Natsu tried to apologise to Lucy. Levy blinked. Then, she told about Lucy cooked for him. Gray blinked. "Wow, I never thought that they really cared about each other..." Levy said. "Me too." Then, Cana asked,

"So, you mean that Natsu will say some chessy lines to Lucy and gave her some roses and chocolate just to apologise to her? He did it just for Lucy?" Gray nodded. "Wow. Just wow." "I know, right?" Gray said.

"Shush! Natsu is about to say something." Mirajane said while flapping her hand at them. "You sure excited about these..." mumbled Gray.

"Of course." She smiled deviously. Then, they all focused on Natsu and Lucy.

"Umm.. Lucy. I-I..." Natsu then stuttered. "Hmm?" Lucy blinked. "I..." Then, he stopped. His mind was blanked.

_Shit... I forgot those lines... Good thing I brought these cards__..._

Natsu took out his cards. Then he looked at Lucy. She blinked at him. He took a deep breath and said her name,

"Lucy, I..." He looked at the cards. He wanted to say the words but something doesn't feel right. A thought came to his mind. He smirked. He knew why.

"You know what, Gray?" Gray startled as he called his name. "I'm sorry, but... FUCK THIS SHIT!" He yelled and threw away those cards up in the air. The cards flew away as the wind blew them. He looked at Lucy's eyes. Lucy flinched. Natsu looked serious.

"Lucy, I know that I'm really a dick. I accidentally yelled at you without I realised it. I always thought that you will like here sooner or later... Then, I realised that if I were you, I'll try to escape too. Cause you miss your family so much. But, here in Fairy Tail, we are all in one family. Including you, Lucy. Cause you're one of us now." Lucy felt her eyes were watery. "Natsu..." "And one more thing..."

Natsu then showed her the roses and chocolate. "... I'm sorry. Please forgive me..." He smiled. Lucy looked down and bit her lips.

"No..." Natsu blinked. "Wha-" "I'm the one who should apologise to you. I'm the one who acted like a bitch to you. You always be kind to me. You will always there for me... I.. I-" Lucy can't hold her tears and she cried. Natsu then said,

"So, let's be fiancé and fiancée back. Okay?" Lucy laughed. "Sure, why not?"

"Hey Natsu..."

"Hmm?"

"Can I hug you?"

"Sure." He grinned. He opened his arms. Lucy wiped her tears and ran at him. She hugged him and they both fell on the ground. They both laughed and they just kept silence. Lucy then remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot." said Lucy as she sat up. Then she handed a container to Natsu. Natsu took it and asked her,

"What's inside?" "Well, open it." Natsu opened it and surprised as he saw it.

"No way?! The Hot and Spicy Special?! Wow, I haven't it for months cause it's really hard to cook..." Then he looked at Lucy. He smiled. "Thanks." "My pleasure. Now, taste it." Natsu dipped his finger into the sauce and licked it. "It's delicious!"

Lucy smiled. "Glad you like it." "Oh, here's your gift." Natsu gave her a bar of chocolate. Lucy gasped. "Hershey's?! It's my favourite!" She then tore the wrapper and ate it. "Umm... Delicious..."

"Hey... I wanna some too." "No, you've got your meat and I've got my chocolate. Fair and square."

"Yeah yeah..." Natsu said. Lucy looked at Natsu who was pouting and groaned. "Fine, you can have some." She broke it half and gave him. "Thanks, Lucy." He grinned while Lucy rolled her eyes.

While for Gray and the others, they still spying on them.

"Levy, are you recording it?" "Yes, I am." Levy said. "Good." Mirajane smiled. "What are you going to do with the tape?" asked Gray. "For memories..." She sang. Gray just blinked. "Alright, let's get out from here." Erza said. They nodded and slowly they crawled away from the lovebirds.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaaaaannndd done! So, what do you think of this chapter! I was drooling as I typed Hershey's... Oh, I almost forgot! I'm going to make a new fanfic! And I'll post it two days after! CHECK IT OUT KAY? :)<strong>

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Don't worry... One day, you'll have it! X)**

**Rose Tiger: We, just have to wait and see.. ;)**

**FireShifter: Thanks! Hope you like this chap! XD**

**Guest: Thank you! And I love Gatorade! :p**

**bringmetolife14: Hope you enjoy this chap! :D**

**alinasolo1: Here's the new chap! X)**

**Awesome as Annabeth: Thanks! I agree with you too! XD**

**AdlynwinzXD: Thanks a bunch, Dude! :3**

**Now folks, click the review if you love it! If you don't, review it too! Your review is important to me! Xp (Sorry if I made somes mistakes or something...)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CXR: Oh my god... I accidently deleted this chap and didn't realise it until I checked it... Sorry for the stupid mistake. Thank you for those reviewed, favourited, and followed! XD Now my readers, onwards to Chapter 12! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But, if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**.**

The sun was up, showing that it's already noon, but neither Lucy nor Natsu bother to wake up. Natsu still snoring while Lucy already woke up but she pretended that she's still sleeping. They slept at 1.00 a.m yesterday because they were stargazing after Lucy pleaded him with her puppy eyes. And now, they both in their room sleeping. Well, except for Lucy. Right now, she's hugging and cuddling something and she knew it was Natsu.

_So warm... _She smiled. She knew she wasn't supposed to hug Natsu but it was cold yesterday and she can't resist the warmth so she hugged him. And until now she still hugging him and she started to like his warmth. Since the last time where they cuddled each other, they made a line that divided the space into two and made a deal. Never crossed other's 'territory' or pay the consequences. But now, both of them were crossing each other territory. Half of Natsu's torso were on her side while Lucy's legs were on his side. Let's just say that their positions were complicated.

Lucy rest her head on top Natsu's chest and hugged his torso, while Natsu wrapped his arm around her hips and their legs entangled. Lucy glad that Natsu was aslee- "How long do you want to sleep on my chest?" Lucy shocked by Natsu's voice but she still pretended that she's sleeping. She looked calm but her heart was throbbing fast which made Natsu smirked. "Hey, I can hear your heart beat, ya know?"

Lucy who still closed her eyes spoke, "I know." Natsu raised his eyebrow. "Then, get up." "I would if you let your hands go from my hips." Natsu blinked and realised that she was right. But Natsu didn't loosened his arm. Instead, he tightened it. Lucy yelped and then she frowned. "What are you doing, Mr. Dragneel?" Natsu grinned. "I'm hugging my fiancée, Miss Heartfilia who soon to be Mrs. Dragneel."

Lucy's eyes widened and blushed furiously. Then she smacked Natsu's abs. "Just shut up and sleep!" Natsu chuckled. Then they kept silence for a few minutes until Natsu said, "So... Why are you hugging me?" Lucy just ignored him. He frowned. "Come on. Answer me." Natsu poked her hips which made Lucy yelped. Natsu blinked and smirked. It seemed that he just found Lucy weakness.

Natsu kept poking her hips which made her giggled uncontrollably. Lucy then squealed, "Alright, Alright! I'll answer you!" Natsu stopped. Lucy panted heavily but then squeaked as Natsu poked her once. Lucy smacked his chest. "Stop it!" Natsu then laughed. Lucy cleared her throat. "Well, your body was warm and last night was so cold, so I hug you. The end." "So, you like my warmth? Is that it"? Lucy blushed. And slowly she muttered, "I think so..."

"So, you mean you liked me?" Lucy lifted her head and looked at Natsu. She frowned. "What? No, I'm not! I liked your warmth, not you." "Well, my warmth is a part of me. So, that's mean you like me." Lucy was about to argue with him but Natsu placed his index finger at Lucy lips. "Shuush... I heard something." Natsu and Lucy sat up and looked around. Lucy's eyes shifted from the ceiling to the wall. Lucy then looked at the door and saw something. Her eyes widened. She screamed.

"KYAAAA!" Natsu who was surprised asked her. "What?! What?!" Lucy then slowly pointed her shaking finger at the door. Natsu focused at the door and saw it.

It's a lens. Camera lens to be precise. Natsu sniffed and recognised the smell. He took the pillow and lit it up. He threw at the door. Lucy shrieked as the pillow was about to hit door but then the door slammed into the wall and she heard, "Ice Make Freeze!" Then with a blink of an eye, the pillow froze and dropped on the floor. Lucy blinked as she stared at the pillow. Then she looked up and saw some people were standing in front of the door.

It was Gray. And beside him were Cana and Mirajane.

"What the fuck, dude?! You're almost burn me." "Good then. Damn, sometimes I really wished you didn't have a good reflex so I could beat the shit out of you..." Natsu muttered slowly. Then he and Lucy got off from the bed and walked at the door. Natsu and Gray were fighting while looked at Mirajane. She then aware that she was holding a camera.

_Camera... _Lucy widened her eyes and gasped as thought came to her mind.

"M-Mira... Are y-you taking o-our..." Lucy stuttered as she asked Mirajane and left it hanging. Mirajane then smiled like she just won a lottery. "Yes! I took some photos of you guys! Oh My God! You guys were so sweet!" Her eyes shaped like love. Lucy and Natsu who stopped fighting just stared at her.

"I could died in happiness! And I now I started to see pink and yellow haired babies! Right?" Mirajane said dreamily as she clasped her hands . Everyone nodded approvingly except Natsu and Lucy who sweat dropped.

"Whatever... Just leave us alone..." Natsu said as he closing the door. ""Aaaawww!" said Mirajane. Gray and Cana just shrugged. Lucy turned her head and looked at Natsu. "What was that all about?" Natsu just shrugged. "Well... they had this tradition or something where they will take some pictures of couple. For example, Gray and Juvia-" "Gray? You mean THAT Gray?!" "Yeah, I know right? But she was crazy about Stripper." "What's her name again?" "Juvia." "Ooohh..."

Then, Natsu continued. "Well, Alzack and Bisca too..." "Who?" Lucy blinked. "The married couple." "Oooh... Umm. One more question. Which one Alzack, and which one is Bisca?" Natsu stared at Lucy like she just asked the most ridiculous question.

"Pfftt... Ahahahahahah!" Natsu laughed. Lucy raised her eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Natsu slowly died his laughing and wiped his tears. "Hun, Alzack is a guy's name and Bisca is a girl's name. God, you're such a weirdo..." Natsu said as brushed her cheek. Lucy puffed her cheeks and slapped his hand away. "How should I know?! And never ever call me 'Hun'!" She said as she pointed her finger at Natsu. She turned her body and took the towel. "Look, I'm sorry." Natsu smiled. Lucy shot a glare and walked towards him. She stomped Natsu's foot and walked into the bathroom.

"What the hell?! I just said I'm sorry!" Natsu yelled as he lifted up his foot. Lucy turned her head and stuck out her tongue. "Bluek!" Then, she slammed the door. Natsu just blinked and smiled. Lucy who was cursing at Natsu in her mind then heard a knock. "Hey, Luce. Wear something nice after you eat the breakfast." "Okay..." Lucy then blinked.

_Wait... What did he called me? Hmm... Maybe it's Lucy or something..._

* * *

><p>After both of them finished their bath and wearing clothes, Natsu and Lucy went to dining room. They saw every one were surrounding Mirajane and Cana. Gray just sat a bit far away from them. Natsu cleared his throat. And immediately, they all turned their head with synchronise. Then they smirked mischievously. Natsu and Lucy both blinked and gulped. They saw what were they holding to.<p>

Photos. A Collection Of Photos. Of Them. Hugging And Snuggling Each Other.

Natsu and Lucy both gulped and thought.

_Oh god. I'm dead.._

Gray smirked. "Looks like our favourite lovebirds had wok-." Lucy shot a glare at Gray which made him to shut up. Lucy then looked at them and said, "You're just misunderstood." Natsu nodded. "Well, then. Explain this" Cana showed them a picture where Natsu and Lucy hugging each other like there's no tomorrow. Natsu eyes widened and Lucy gasped and yelled,

"How did you snapped that pic?!" Cana then smirked and then she said. "From our beloved cat, Happy." As on cue, Happy flew up and said, "Aye Sir! They really lllliiiiiike each other!" Happy rolled his tongue. Lucy blinked and in a split of second, she was boiling with anger. "Why you... you stray cat!" Lucy was about to chase him but Natsu quickly wrapped his arm around her arm. Lucy looked at him. He shook his head. Lucy just glared at Happy while cursing under her breath.

Lucy calmed down as she stopped cursing and said. "It's not what it looks like!" "Yeah, we're just sleeping-" "WHAT?!" They all screamed. Lucy groaned and face palmed. "Why did you say that?!" "What?" "You just make it worse!" "I'm just telling them the truth!" "I know but the way you're saying it just make it more complicated!" Natsu and Lucy kept fight verbally. Cana then whispered at Gray,

"They acted just like an old couple but it's weird cause their just met less than two weeks." "I know right? But they're really making a good couple though." "I agree. Oh, looks like they've stop." Natsu and Lucy panted. They were about to continue but then Mirajane interfered. "So, both of you are sleeping together or not?" Lucy blinked. "Well... we do sleep together bu-" "KYAAAA!" Then the girls screamed which made Lucy flinched.

Then the girls quickly surrounded Lucy. Levy was standing in front of her. She was grinning like The Cheshire Cat. "Nee, Lu-chan, I never thought that you were so... you know.." Levy winked at Lucy which made her blushed. "N-No! It's not like that!" "So, is Natsu heating up that night?" Cana asked slyly. Lucy blushed more. While Lucy surrounded by the girls, Natsu was 'ambushed' by the guys.

"Natsu! You're a man!" "I've never thought..." "So Natsu, How was it? Is she great?" Natsu blushed when he heard that question. He looked at the one who asked him. It was Wakaba. He was about to say something but a voice said, "Our Natsu has grown up into a man." It was Macao. He placed his hand onto Natsu's shoulder. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" yelled Natsu. "IT'S SO MAN!" "Shut up, Elfman!"

"SILENCE!"

Then they all silenced. Some closed their mouth and some still gaped. They turned head saw Makarov who was sitting on the chair. Unlike the others, he finished his breakfast. Makarov looked serious. He put down his fork and spoon then he stood a chair and yelled,

"Alright! Let's celebrate Natsu's and Lucy's expecting baby with a PARTY!" Then everybody cheered and roared loudly and full with joy. Lucy fell down comically. Then she yelled, "STOOOOOOP!" Then, everyone silence again. Lucy cleared her throat and said, "We did sleep together but not the 18sx or something, just a normal sleep..."

As Lucy finished, everyone stared at her. Some were groaned and some were whispering. Makarov then said. It's alright then. We just make a party for your relationship with Natsu. Right?!" "YAAAAAAYY!" Then everyone cheered again. Cana was the happiest person because she can drink more booze than she normally do. "YAAAY! BOOOOOZEEEE!" She yelled. "COME TO MAMA!"

Lucy just stared at everyone. Natsu looked at her and said, "Sorry if you not used to these noises." Lucy turned her head and smiled. "Nah... It's okay. They really know how to party eh?" Natsu grinned. "Of course, we're Fairy Tail and partying is our speciality!" Natsu then grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her outside from the room and closed the door as they went out. "Natsu! Where are we going?!" Natsu just silenced.

Then they went into their room. "Why are we here?" Lucy asked. Natsu ignored her question and said, "Now changed your clothes." "Why?" "Just changed it." Lucy stared at Natsu. "What are you waiting for? Come on, change!" Lucy yelled and clenched her fist. "You pervert! You want me to change my clothes in front of you ?! Get out from this room!" She then gave a 'Lucy Kick' at Natsu's face.

* * *

><p>"Why woman always took a long time to dress up?" Natsu mumbled. It's been 30 minutes. Natsu then sighed. "Natsu? Where are you?" Lucy's head popped out from the door. "I'm at the window." Lucy looked on her left and saw Natsu who was leaning against the window. Lucy came out and walked towards Natsu. Natsu's breath hitched as he saw Lucy.<p>

She was wearing a brown short and frilly skirt but not that short. Just a bit higher than her knee. A tank top with the same brown as the skirt. The word 'Star' was written on it and it was gold in colour. A few golden stars were printed on the bottom of the shirt. A white jacket with some pockets and a few pink stripes. Her hair were tied into side ponytail. She was wearing the locket and the earrings that her mother gave it to her which kinda suited with her outfit. Natsu gaped.

"So, what do you think?" Lucy asked as she turned around. Natsu just blinked and mumbled, "You look cut- I mean you looked nice!" Natsu's voice went high. Lucy blinked and smiled. "Thanks! Umm... So why are we dress up?" She looked at Natsu up and down.

Natsu was wearing an orange short sleeved shirt which had some black and dark grey flames at the sleeves. An orange dragon symbol were on his shirt. A dark jeans which contained a chain and black wrist band. He still wearing his scarf. Lucy blinked while Natsu grinned.

"We are going to have a date!"

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaannnddd done! Woohooo! I hope you guys liked and enjoyed this chappy! Sorry if some characters were OOC... And sorry for alinasolo1 cause I accidentally wrote your name wrong.. )X <strong>**Ah! This is my new fanfic !**

**Expect The Expected (Summary: ****Lucy Heartfilia is just an ordinary girl who wants to apply an ordinary work. Well, she got one. A maid. Lucy knew nothing about her boss except it's a guy. Whenever Lucy were in the house, he wasn't. Likewise, when he's there, she aren't. One day, they've met. Will love blooms between the boss and the maid? And something they're not expecting happened! R&R Folks! -Title may change-) Read it and review it! PM me if you had some ideas for it :) (If you don't want to, then you don't have to)**

**Shelly11221: THANKS! :)**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: THANK YOU! You've made me smiled! X)**

**FireShifter: THANKS! Hope you liked this chap! ;)**

**Rose Tiger: Me too, me too... :D (Although I'm the one who wrote this story...)**

**Awesome as Annabeth: Haha! I've had a childhood friend which acted like Juvia! XD (Now, I understand how Lucy feels when Juvia kept calling her 'Love Rival'... (-_-)**

**Once again, hope you guys like this chap! Okay Folk! Review! (Sorry if I've made some mistakes!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CXR: Damn... My stupid cousin reviewed my story... using my account... Great, now people think that I reviewed my own story... =..= Sheesh... Alright! Let's continue our date with Natsu and Lucy! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 13**

**.**

Lucy blinked. "What...?" Natsu groaned. "I said, we're going for a date." Natsu narrowed his eyes. "But... why?" "Because..." He crossed his arm. "You're the one that want to get out from here so badly. So, right now, we both will go out to the town and have some fun." Lucy stared at him then slowly she gaped. She squeaked and smiled like a thousands light came out from her face. Natsu felt a blush crept in his face.

"Thank you!" She hugged Natsu. His eyes widened and his breath hitched. "Yeah yeah, now let me go..." He said while hiding his red face inside his scarf. Lucy let him go and still smiling. Then, she asked, "So, how do we get out from here? The main door locked and the guards still guarding the gate." Lucy said as she peeked through the window. Natsu the said, "Don't worry, but first, move aside..." Lucy turned her head and looked at Natsu. She followed Natsu's instruction. She moved aside. Natsu then opened the window. Lucy blinked and gasped as she understood what Natsu was about to do.

She shook her head furiously and said, "No no no! I won't jump through the window." "What? You have to. But we won't do it if you have other idea." "Of course I do. But first, let me think." Lucy placed both of her index finger at her temple and closed her eyes hard. She then quickly think very hard like her life depends on her brain.

_Come on, Brain! Think! I don't want to jump from that window..._

One minute later, Lucy sighed. Natsu who was staring at her smirked and asked, "So? Have any idea?" "Lucy opened her eyes and shot a glare at Natsu. "Just shut up." She said as she lowered her hands. Natsu was about to jump but Lucy quickly grabbed his arm. Natsu turned his head and raised his eyebrow. Lucy looked down as she spoke, "I'm afraid of... heights. So..." Lucy closed her eyes as she expected that Natsu will laugh at her. But instead he said, "Oh..." Then she opened her eyes and saw that he crouched down.

"Come on. I'll carry you." Lucy blushed. "B-but I'm heavy..." "Nah, I've carried heavier." He grinned. Lucy blinked and slowly her hands wrapped around his neck. She winced as Natsu placed his arms around her thighs. She squeaked as Natsu stood up. "You're ready?" He turned his head and looked at Lucy. Lucy nodded slightly. "Alright! Here I Go!" "Wait wait!" But she was too late. Natsu jumped from the window and grinned while Lucy shrieked and closed her eyes tightly.

As Natsu landed in the grounded, the guards that guarding at the gates that heard Lucy's shriek and quickly ran towards them. "Hey you! Stop!" They yelled. Natsu tsked and quickly ran towards them. Lucy eyes widened and yelled, "Natsu! You're running towards them!" They're gonna catch us!" Natsu then smirked. "Watch and learn. Oh yeah, you should take cover." Lucy blinked and unwrapped her arms and placed her hands behind his back. Lucy then heard,

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He yelled. The guards quickly stopped running as they heard Natsu voice. They ducked and took cover. "Aaaargghh!" They screamed. "The fire gonna kill us!"

"..."

But nothing happened. One of the guards blinked and looked up. Then he saw Natsu jumped over him. He flashed his grinned. "I'm just kidding!" He said and soon he ran far away from them. As he reached the gate, he stopped running. He turned and faced the gate.

"You just tricked them? That's it? If that so, why do you want me to take cover?" He grinned. "For this." Then, he took a deep breath and roared again, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" And this time it's real. Lucy took a peek and saw powerful fire came out from his mouth. The fire hit the gates which made the gates meltdown. Lucy just gaped. Natsu then jumped over the melted metal ran off to town. Lucy just amazed with Natsu's magic.

_Wow... Dragon Slayer Magic is so cool..._

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of running, they finally reached the town. Natsu put Lucy down. Lucy looked around. Her eyes were full of excitement. Lucy saw a horse and and a commoner. She gasped and said with excitement. "Natsu, looked there's a white horse, and there's a fortune teller. Oh oh, look at that!" Lucy pointed her index finger at something . Natsu turned his head and blinked. It's a huge fountain with a statue. "It's soooo big!"<p>

"You're sure excited to see these, eh?" Natsu asked as he looked at Lucy. "Of course! This is my first time since the last time I went out." Lucy's smile slowly disappeared from her face. She then remembered her good time with her parents and servants. They've never met or spoke since the day she went Fairy Tail.

_How are they right now...? Papa... Mama..._

Lucy thought as she stared at the ground. Natsu then patted her head. Lucy lifted her head up and asked, "What are you doing?" "Patting my fiancée head." Lucy frowned. "Why?" "I don't know. I just feel like to do it." He shrugged. Lucy pushed away his hand and scold him. Natsu rolled his eyes as he listened to Lucy's nag. Natsu looked at Lucy and he blinked. He just awared that her tank top was kinda showed her cleavage. He raised his eyebrow. Natsu flinched when Lucy snapped her finger in front of him.

"Do you hear me, Natsu Dragneel?" Natsu nodded although he didn't listen at all to what she said. "Good then. Let's go." She was about to walk but then she was pulled by Natsu. She stopped and asked him, "What?" Natsu then took of his scarf and wrapped it around Lucy's neck. Lucy frowned. "What are you doing?" Natsu smiled. "You looked cold, so I gave my scarf to you." Lucy blinked. She tried to unwrapped the scarf but Natsu grabbed her arm. "Never. Took off. The Scarf." He said with a stern tone. He looked into Lucy's eyes which made her winced. She nodded slowly.

"Okay then, Let's go!" He said while he took Lucy's hand. "Natsu! I can walk! No need to pull me!" Natsu stopped and looked at her. Lucy frowned while try to shake off Natsu hand. "Let me go!" "No." "Why?!" "So, you won't get lost." Lucy stopped shaking her hand and blinked. "Now, come on. Let's go."

They went to the pet shop to see some cute animals. Lucy was extremely excited as she cuddled the cats and the dogs. Then, they went to the bread shop as Lucy saw an old bread chef making a cute bunny bread. Lucy asked whether he could teach her. The chef nodded and smiled. He said his name is Eric. Lucy asked Natsu to join her but he refused to. Natsu stood a bit far from her with the chef's wife, Mrs. Amy.

He just stared at her and sneakily took some photos of her who clumsily yet tenaciously making the bread. He actually brought a camera with him. Lucy realised it as she awared a flash came from Natsu.

"What the? You're taking photos?!" Natsu grinned. Lucy then clenched some flour and threw at Natsu. "Take that!" She said as she threw the flour. In split seconds, Natsu turned into white. He smirked. "You wanna play rough, eh?" He kept the camera inside his pocket and walked towards Lucy. She tried to run away but Natsu quickly hugged her threw some flour at her. Amy then stood beside Eric. They all laughed then suddenly Natsu accidentally threw some flour at Eric and Amy. They both silenced.

Lucy clasped her hand over her mouth and gasped while Natsu gulped. Eric looked shocked while Amy blinked. Natsu looked guilty and immediately apologised at them. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't me-" Then suddenly Eric laughed loudly while Amy chuckled. "Then, no need to apologise." "Umm... but you two looked messy because of him..." Lucy said then she gave him a backhand at Natsu's face. "Oww!" He groaned and rubbed his nose.

"It's okay. But..." Amy said and then she and her husband slowly walked towards them. "...It's our turn now." Eric continued. Lucy and Natsu blinked, "Huh?" Lucy then realised what they were about to do. She gasped. "Natsu! Run!" Natsu raised his eyebrow. "Huh?" Then, in a blink of an eye, they all turned white completely. Eric and Amy poured a packet of flour on top of them. Lucy shrieked while Natsu yelled.

"Aaaaaargh!" Both Eric and Amy laughed hard. Natsu and Lucy were dumbfounded and blinked. They looked at each other then they smirked. Then they clenched some flour from their head and threw at them. Then, they all had a 'flour fight'. An hour later, they stopped. Natsu then asked them can they took pictures together, they smiled approvingly. Natsu then placed the camera in the table and set a timer.

"1. 2. 3! Cheese!" They all grinned as the camera snapped the picture. Natsu then took some candid photo of Eric and Amy smiled and Lucy smiling at him. He also took some photos of both of them. They then stopped as Amy treated them drinks.

They went to the guest room and rest. While waiting for Amy finished making their water, Lucy said it was Natsu's fault for starting to throw the flour. "Now, look at me! I'm messed up!" "What?! It's your fault. You're the one who threw the flour at me!" Lucy blinked.

_Oh yeah..._

"Here's your drink!" Amy said as she put down the tray. Natsu and Lucy took the orange juice, while Eric took the coffee. "So, how long did you guys married?" Lucy eyes widened and almost spurt the water while Natsu chocked the water. He struggled to gulp the drink and he made it. Natsu and Lucy coughed very hard. "Oh my, what happened?" Amy said as she sat down beside her husband. Lucy cleared her throat. "Umm... We actually aren't married." "Yet." Natsu continued. Lucy shot a glare while Natsu just shrugged.

"Really? I thought both of you married. So, is that mean are you fiancé and fiancée?" "Yeah..." Lucy scratched her cheeck while Natsu grinned. "Oh! If you're getting married, inform us, okay?" Amy said while Eric nodded. Lucy blinked and felt guilty because she certainly wouldn't marry Natsu. Lucy smiled at them, and said. "Sure. We'll inform you." Natsu stared at Lucy and blinked.

"Where is your ring?" Lucy blinked. She gulped. "Umm... That's the reason why are we here in this town. To by our engagement ring." She wore a plastic smile. Natsu silenced. "So, you're here to by your engagement ring?" Lucy nodded. "Good luck on finding the perfect ring." Amy smiled. Lucy smiled a bit.

After they finished their drinks, Amy asked them to stand up. Natsu and Lucy stood up and blinked. Amy then put some golden glitter on her palm and she blew it at them. Then, lights surrounded them. The flour which stained on them started to disappear. As the light gone, so with the flour. Lucy gasped while Natsu excited.

"This is the 'Spotless' glitter. It will clean any mess in a short time." Amy said and winked at them. "Woah! It's so cool!" Then a few minutes later, they were about to leave as Lucy need to see the town more. As they stood out side the shop, Lucy hugged Amy while Natsu and Eric shook hands. "You can visit us anytime, dear." Amy said. "We will." As they bid their goodbye, Eric then pulled Natsu arm and whispered. "Don't lose her. She's a keeper. She'll be a great wife someday." Natsu grinned. "I won't."

Natsu then caught up Lucy. She asked, "What did he say to you?" Natsu flashed a grinned. "Nothing..." Then, they heard cheers. They looked on their right, there's a crowd cheering and roar. They went to check it out. There's a competition on a huge stage.

Food competition.

Then, a host shouted using a microphone, "ARE YOU READY?!" Then the crowed cheer. "OKAY FOLKS! THIS BIG GUY HERE WILL COMPETE WITH THESE 8 MEN TO SEE WHO FINISHED THESE 100 PLATE OF MEAT FASTER. THE WINNER WILL HAVE THE GRAND PRIZE WHICH IS THE RARE PINK DIAMOND RING AND THIS CUTE 'YUTTARI DRAGON' DOLL!" The host showed the doll. The crowd went wild. "I want the doll... The dragon is so cute..." Lucy said. Natsu looked at Lucy. Then, suddenly a guy walked to the host and whispered to him. Then the host made an announcement.

"WE NEED A GUY TO COMPETE IN THIS COMPETITION. ANY VOLUNTEERS?" Natsu smirked. He raised his hand and yelled. "ME!" Lucy turned her head. "Wait! Are you serious?!" Natsu nodded. "ALRIGHT THEN! WE HAD A COMPETITOR! COME UP HERE SIR!" Natsu walked through the crowd and climbed the stage. Lucy then squeezed herself through the crowd and reached at the front of the stage. "Natsu! I don't know why are you competing but do your best!" Natsu looked at Lucy and grinned. Then he seated beside a huge guy. He three times bigger than Natsu. Natsu just stared at the food in front of him. Then he heard,

"Well, well, well... aren't you too small to eat these large food? I'll squash you like a bug." He smirked. Natsu glared at him and smirk deviously. "I'm the one who's gonna crush you. Just wait and see..." The guy shivered and looked at the host. The host then said, "3! 2! 1! START EATING!"

The competitors quickly ate the first plate while Natsu had his second plate. When the others had their tenth plate, Natsu was on his fifteenth. Lucy kept cheering Natsu then suddenly a guy bumped into her. "Sorry." Lucy looked at him and her eyes widened as she saw the guy.

He had a pair of blue eyes which looked like the colour of the sea and the most perfect skin. He has a brown hair and a marvellous white teeth. Lucy stared him. "Are you hurt?" Lucy realised from her fantasy and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." The guy sighed and smiled. "Umm.. So, what's your name?" "Lucy." Then the guy extended his hand. "I'm Daniel, and you can call me Danny. Nice to meet you." "Lucy shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too." Then, suddenly the crowd cheered.

"WOW, THE NEW COMPETITOR JUST FINISHED HIS FORTIETH PLATE!"

Lucy looked at the stage and looked at Natsu. He was eating so fast it made the guy that sat beside him gaped and stared him like his wasn't human. She yelled, "GO NATSU!" She pumped her fist in the air which almost hit Danny's face. "Woah... Aren't you a little pump up or something?" He smiled cheekily. Lucy made an apologetic face. "Sorry, I hadn't accidentally beat you right?" "No. Hey, how old are yo-"

"WOAH! HE'S AT HIS FIFTIETH PLATE!" The host yelled which he cut Danny from talking. The crowd roared and cheer like there's no tomorrow. Lucy turned again and looked at Natsu and shouted, "Come on, Natsu! You can do it!" Natsu thumbs up as he heard Lucy voice. Lucy was about to cheer him again but then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and looked at Danny. She blinked. "What?"

"I said, how old are you?" "Seventeen." "You like books?" "Yes." "Do you like pink?" "Kinda, but I prefer salmon." Lucy eyes widened and quickly clasped her mouth as she realised what she just said. "What?" "No, I mean I like pink." She smiled as she answered him. She then looked at the ground.

_Did I just said that I like Salmon?!..._

Lucy startled as she heard, "THAT GUY WAS EATING HIS SEVENTY-FIRST PLATE! Lucy lifted her head and looked at Natsu who was struggling to swallow the food. She blushed and smiled as Natsu grinned at her when she was caught staring at him. She looked at the other competitors. They were sweat dropping as they watched Natsu ate it. Then she heard Danny said, "Oh god. Look at him." He pointed his finger at Natsu who was glaring at his opponents while munching the meat. Poor guy. He was scared like hell when he saw Natsu's glare.

"What's with him? I mean look at him. He is eating like nobody's business."

"Yeah... He is..." She smiled.

"HE FINISHED HIS EIGHTIETH PLATE!"

"I mean, he supposed to be more gentleman. Not eating like a pig." Danny shook his head.

"This is a competition. He is doing his best!" Lucy frowned.

"EIGHTY-FIFTH PLATES PEOPLE!"

"If I were him, I won't participate this meaningless competition. He's just wasting his time."

"..." Lucy silenced. She bit her lips. Hard.

"NINETIETH PLATE!" The crowd cheered loudly.

"I w-" "Shut. Up." Danny blinked. "Huh?" Lucy gave him a cold glare. "Just shut up. Will ya?"

"NINETY-FIFTH! FIVE MORE PLATES AND HE'S GONNA WIN!"

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you being so touchy? He is just a pig. Come on. I'll buy you some treat." Danny grabbed Lucy's hand but Lucy pulled her hand away.

"THREE MORE PLATES!"

"Never." Lucy glared at Danny.

"TWO!"

"Call Him."

"ONE!"

"A pig."

"AND HE FINISHED HIS HUNDREDTH PLATES! HE WON!" Everyone cheered like crazy. Some were happy but some were frustrated as their favourite player lost. Every one concentrated at the victory except for Lucy and Danny. He asked, "Why do you care? It's not that you knew him." Lucy clenched her teeth and her fist.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled. Everyone, I mean, every looked at her and Danny. Natsu who was about to receive his prize also looked at her.

"Lucy...?" Natsu quickly ran at her. The host yelled, "Hey! Your prize!" But Natsu ignored him.

"Of course I know him! He's my fiancé and my great friend. Although he isn't graceful or a gentleman, he is much better than you! And never talk shit about him if you don't know nothing about him! And you should be ashamed of yourself!" She shouted. Danny face was red. Embarrassed and angry at the same time. He lifted his hand was about to slap her but then a strong hand grabbed his wrist. He hugged Lucy to protect her. It was Natsu and he looked furious.

"Hitting a harmless girl... Aren't you ashamed?" He tightened his grip. "O-oww!" Natsu the let Lucy go and then he twisted Danny's arm to his back. He pinned him onto the ground and crouched down. Then he growled. "Hit my girl again, you're dead." He let Danny go and then Danny ran away. Then he walked at Lucy and asked her,

"You're okay?" He patted her head. Lucy wanted brushed him away but then she shook her head. She smiled at him and congratulated him. "Hey, congrats on your winning." He grinned. Then the host said, "OUR WINNER, MR. PINK-HAIRED GUY!" "IT'S SALMON!" Everyone laughed. Then he gave Natsu a ring box and a big stuffed dragon doll. Lucy quickly hugged the doll. Then, they took some pictures together.

* * *

><p>It was evening. Natsu and Lucy walked home as they finished celebrating Natsu's victory. They kept silence during the walking and they were holding hands. Then, she asked. "Hey Natsu. How did you eat that meat so fast? I know you're a fast eater, but not that fast!" Natsu just silenced. Flashback came to his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu was eating his thirtieth plate. Then suddenly, he saw a guy was talking to Lucy...<p>

To Lucy...

_My Lucy!_

He twitched. Then Natsu started to eat the meat like a lunatic. He ate it as fast as he could. His fastness was like a turbo engine. He was full with jealous and his jealousy fueled him up.

_How dare he talked to MY Lucy?! _

He thought as he was munching the meat.

* * *

><p>"Umm... I don't know... "He lied. Then, Lucy asked Natsu, "Why did you participated that competition?" Natsu looked at her. "Cause you said you want the doll." Natsu pointed his finger at the doll. Lucy blinked.<p>

"You participated it because you want to give me this toy?" "Yep." He smiled. Lucy felt blush crept on her face. Then she remembered that Danny said,

_He's just wasting his time!_

_No, __he wasn't. He participated the competition just for me... _

Lucy smiled. Natsu look at her. "Why are you smiling?" "Cause I'm happy." She said as she looked at Natsu. Natsu shrugged and looked in front. Lucy stared at her right hand where her hand holding Natsu's hand. She hugged the doll tightly and clenched Natsu's scarf using her left hand. She smiled again and closed her eyes as she felt the wramth from Natsu's palm onto her cold hand.

_Maybe I do like Salmon..._

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: FINAAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYYY! I've finished this chap. Sorry I'm late. I helped my mom baking a choco cake. Anyway... Hope you were enjoyed the chappy! Oh, I also do not own Yuttari Dragon. (It's actually a cute dragon icon... :3)<strong>

**amano shinobu: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chap! :)**

**Natsu Dragneel: Here's the new chap. It's still hot. ;)**

**Fire Shifter: Hope you enjoyed their date! Nyahahahaha! :D**

**Creativity-X-Reality a.k.a my stupid cousin: I have nothing to say to you except thanks for your review and I hate you... (-_-)**

**Rose Tiger: Hope you liked chapter! X)**

**Fairy Tail 4lyf: Wait no longer! Hope you like it! :3**

**FairyTailRockz: Thanks a bunch! Here's the new chap! -w-**

**Shelly22112: I will keep up! Hahahahaha! (I'm bored...)**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx : You didn't just made me smile, you made me laughed! XD And thanks for your review at Expect the Unexpected! Why did you promise at your readers that you wouldn't make a new fanfic? No need to answer if it's personal. :)**

**Alright folks! Review this story and tell me what did you think about this story! (Sorry if I've made some mistakes...)**


	14. Chapter 14

**CXR: Thank you very much for those reviewed, favourited and followed this story! X3 Now, let's continue our adventure with Natsu and Lucy! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 14**

**.**

Last night, Natsu and Lucy had caught by Makarov for going out from the mansion without his permission. Then, they were in Makarov's office being asked so many questions from Mirajane, himself and Erza. Mostly, they were questioned by Mira as she excited when Natsu replied Erza question, why did they go out from here.

"We're having a date."

With that single reply, every one had different reactions. Lucy was face palmed and murmured, "I'm so dead...". Makarov slowly shook his head and said, "Aaah... Young love..." Erza was blushed as she heard the word 'date'. (Hmm... suspicious...) and as for Mira, God-knows-what was she thinking about. But from her loved-shaped eyes, he knew it wasn't good stuffs. And now, the big gun now loaded with question. It's time to fire at both of them.

"How's the date?" "Uh..." Lucy was about to answer Erza's question but then Mirajane asked her, "Did you guys had a great time?" "We-" Natsu replied her question but then she cut off and asked another question, "Natsu, what did you do for her?" "I ga-" "Lucy, he didn't any inappropriate towards you. Right?" Lucy was about to nod but then Mirajane grabbed her shoulder which made her gasped and Natsu's too. Mirajane looked enthusiastic. They gulped.

"So, what did you do during the date? Is the date fun? Have you won any gift? Did Natsu kissed you?" Natsu and Lucy blushed furiously with that question. She continued, "Does any creep disturbed your date?!" Natsu and Lucy looked at each other then looked at Mirajane. They nodded slightly. Mirajane smile slowly disappeared and she let her grip on their shoulder go. Then, the happy aura that used be around her was now changed into an anger aura.

_Uh oh... _They thought.

"Who is that bastard? How dare he disturbed your date?!" She clenched her fist. "I'll beat the shit out of him..." She said as she cracked her knuckle while glaring. "Err... I-I don't know..." Lucy squeaked. They silenced. Mirajane stared at them then she sighed. "Aaaww... too bad." Mirajane then back to her usual self.

It's Makarov's turn to ask, "So, did you did 18sx or something?" Lucy and Natsu eyes widened and both of their faces were scarlet as they heard the sudden question. Just like Erza's hair. Lucy clasped both of her hot cheeks while Natsu stood and slammed his hand onto the table.

"What the hell, Jii-chan?!" "What? I'm just asking. Unless you really did it..." "No, we don't!" They yelled. He just shrugged. "This is embarrassing..." Lucy said and face palmed. Then Makarov dismissed them as they finished questioning them. He suddenly called Mirajane's and Natsu's name and told them to stay. Lucy and Erza had went out from the room.

"What do you want to talk about, Jii-chan?" Natsu asked. "Mira, Natsu... She's coming back." Natsu eyes widened and Mirajane clasped her hand over her mouth. Natsu then yelled, "What?! Not now! We hav-" "I know and don't worry. She said that she'll be here next two weeks." Natsu just gaped. Mirajane slowly lowered her hand. "How about Lucy...?" Natsu winced as he remembered about Lucy and slowly mummered,

"Lucy..."

* * *

><p>It had been three days since that night and Natsu hadn't talk or do much. He even lost appetite for the first time. He also rarely fight with Gray but Gray seemed to understand why. He always sit on a chair then he spaced out. Every time Lucy tried to talk with him, he will answer, "Yeah..." "Uh-huh..." and then he spaced out again. Lucy can't stand it anymore. So, she decided that she won't talk to him. Natsu didn't mind though, which made Lucy frustrated even more.<p>

"I hate him!" Lucy said. Now, Lucy's in the library with Levy. She need someone to talk to. So, she decided to tell Levy. Levy just nodded as she listened Lucy's frustration. "And now, it's getting worse." She crossed her arms. Levy blinked. "Maybe he need some time to relax and think. Who knows?" She shrugged as she said it. Lucy frowned.

"Hello... This is Natsu we're talking about." "Oh yeah... Maybe something bothered him?" Lucy sighed and hugged her knees. She rested her head on her knees. "Maybe... But since that night, he never talk or speak..." Levy stared at her and then she slowly smirked She brought her hand onto her mouth and said. "Ooh... Is our Lucy miss talking to Natsu?" Lucy flustered. "W-what?! No, I'm n-not!" "Yeah right..." Levy said slyly. Lucy frowned and then she sighed.

"Maybe... I do..." She looked away. Levy then grinned and laughed. "Hahaha! I've never thought that you will miss him!" Lucy blushed then yelled. "I didn't miss him! I missed talking with him! It's different!" Levy then slowly stopped laughing. She wiped her tears. "Yeah right..."

"It's true!" Lucy yelled. "Yeah yeah I believe you..." Levy said but her face showed the opposite. Lucy just groaned. "Why won't you believe me?!" "Cause your face says the opposite." Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Great, now you're a facial reader or something?" Levy blinked. "Hmm... Maybe I should learn that." Levy said as she tapped her chin. "Ergh... just be whatever you wanna be... I don't care..." Lucy rubbed her temple. Levy just laughed. Then they heard a knock.

"Come in!" said Levy. The door slowly opened and head showed up. It was Cana. "Oh, Cana. What's wrong?" "I..." Then Cana's eyes shifted at Lucy. She stared at her. "Umm... It's kinda personal..." Lucy blinked. Then, she realised it. " Oh! I'm sorry. I'll get going. Thanks for listening, Levy-chan." She smiled. Levy smiled back. "Anytime, Lu-chan." She waved at Lucy. Lucy nodded and stood up.

She walked at the door then smiled at Cana. "Good night, Cana." Cana smiled and said, "Good night, Lucy." Lucy walked away from the room and went to her then realised something. Everyone looked sad these days. She didn't know why was she felt suspicious about it.

Gray, Mirjane, Natsu and even Makarov looked worried. Everyone seemed kinda sad or low spirited, sort of. Well, except for Levy. But the look of their faces was more looked like...

"Guilty... But for what...?" She whispered to herself. Lucy opened the door of her room and saw Natsu was sleeping on the bed. She walked closer to the bed and stared at Natsu. "Maybe they hiding something..." Lucy mumbled as she climbed up the bed. She lied down faced opposite from Natsu and mummered, "Good night, Natsu." Then, she slowly closed her eyes and fast asleep.

She knew that he wouldn't heard her as she thought that he was sleeping. But she was wrong. He wasn't sleeping, and he heard what Lucy mummers. He replied in whisper.

"Good night to you too, Lucy..."

* * *

><p>As Cana checked that Lucy left, she closed the door and locked it. Levy just blinked and raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong, Cana?" Cana then sat beside her and asked, "Did you tell Lucy about it?" Levy blinked. "Huh?" Cana rolled her eyes, "I asked you, did you tell her about it?" Levy frowned, "I heard you. Tell her what? Am I missing something?" Cana blinked.<p>

"You didn't know?" "I didn't know what?" Cana stared at her and said, "She's coming back." Levy blinked twice and asked, "Who?" Cana just stared at her. Levy blinked and tried to think. Her eyes widened. She gasped. "You mean mmpph!" Cana quickly clasped her hand over her mouth. She put her index finger her mouth and said, "Shush! Keep quiet!" Levy blinked and nodded. Cana then let her hand go.

"When?" Levy asked. Cana shrugged. "I'm not sure but Mira told me that maybe next two weeks." Levy then knew why Natsu acted strange. "Natsu knew about it?" Cana nodded. "I'm right." She said as she she snapped her finger. Cana then said, "Everyone knew about it, you know?" "What?!" Levy screamed.

"I thought you knew about it. That's why I came here, in case if you accidentally burst out about it at Lucy." Cana said. Levy crossed her arms and said, "What are we going to do if she really come back? Hide her from Lucy?" Cana shrugged. "But the main problem is, she didn't what's going on right now."

"You're right." Levy said. "Just forget about it. Right now, Lucy is suspicious at all of you." Cana raised her eyebrow. "Huh? Why?" "Because all of you weren't energetic as you guys used to be. Natsu for example, he didn't talk much and he didn't eat much! That's not Natsu. And because of that, Lucy started to aware that everyone were gloomed or something. Next morning, we have to tell everyone to act normal or Lucy will find out about it."

Cana nodded approvingly. "You're right. I'll tell everyone about it then." She then stood up and patted Levy's head. "Hey!" Levy said. Cana just grinned. "You're a genius, you know that?" Levy rolled her eyes. "I've been told that a gazzilion times..." Cana snorted. "Now, go to sleep." Levy nodded.

Cana walked to the door and opened it. She turned her head and said, "Good night, Levy." "Good night, Cana." She waved at Cana. Cana smiled. She went out and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Soooooo sorry for the lateness... Got a huge problem to solve... And sorry if this chappy is kinda crappy and short... (-_-) And because of that, I'll make a Gruvia one shot! *cheers like cray-cray* I think I'll post it tomorrow... X)<strong>

**amano shinobu: Hope you like this chap :)**

**Maddison Hughes: Hope this chap satisfied you X3**

**Rose Tiger: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chap. X)**

**Fairy Tail 4lyf: Thank you! Enjoy this chappy! :D**

**Guest: Woah... Umm, Thanks for your reviews! I didn't expect that much though...**

**Angelwings910: Thanks a bunch! XD**

**Fire Shifter: Thanks! I'll keep on writing! :3**

**FairyTailLover390: Thanks! Hope you'll read my Gruvia one shot! :)**

**Awesome as Annabeth: Haha, it's okay! XD**

**Alright you guys! It's time for you to review this chapter! (Sorry if I've made some mistakes...)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CXR: Thank you very much for those who reviewed, favourite, followed MVOFT! And I hope you guys will have the greatest year! Anyway, Hope you enjoy this chappy! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 15**

**.**

It's already morning but Natsu and Lucy didn't wake up. Then, Lucy awake from her beauty sleep when she a snore. A loud one. She then groaned when the snore getting louder. She clasped her ear with her pillow and tried to sleep again but the snores were too loud. Lucy groaned. She tried to get up but she can't.

She felt a weight at her hips. Lucy gulped. She slowly lowered her hand and touched it. She opened her eyes as she touched it. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. It was an arm. Natsu's arm to be precise. She then face palmed. She groaned loudly. She was glad she wasn't facing Natsu. If that happened, she will be in a big trouble. Lucy cursed in her mind.

_Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn! How the hell do I get out from here now?!_

Lucy tried to remove his strong arm, but everytime she did it, Natsu will tighten his arm around her waist. Lucy groaned. She tried to pinch, hit and even scratch to wake him up it didn't work. She then had an idea. She took a deep breath and shouted "Kyaaaaaa!" Natsu quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He then pulled Lucy's shoulder to make him see her clearly. He then looked at her with worried and asked, well yelling, at Lucy. "What?! What happened?! Is there a robber?!"

Lucy blinked and stared him. She then slowly made a smile. She then brought her fist at her lips and her body was shaking. Lucy giggled while Natsu blinked. Lucy's giggle then turned into a laugh. Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"What?" "Ahahaha! Oh god, you should see your face. You looked like a man who lost his kitten." "Whaaa..? Why did you scream?!" Lucy stopped laughing and said. "To wake you up. Man... I tried everything to wake you up including scratching your hand but you didn't. So, I screamed and looks like it works." Lucy said while shrugging.

Natsu looked at his hand and his saw a lot of scratches on it. "You did this?!" He showed his hand at her. Lucy nodded. "Well... I have no choice. Here, let me make it feel better." Natsu blinked. "How?" Lucy sat up then said, "Give me your hand. The one with scratches." Natsu raised his eyebrow but he still gave his hand. Lucy took his hand. "Don't do anything weird." Lucy narrowed her eyes. "No, I won't. Just trust me."

She pulled closer his hand. She then closed her eyes and kissed it. Natsu eyes widened and his breath hitched. He could feel that his face burned up. Lucy then apart from it and looked at Natsu. "It is okay now?" Natsu just stared at her without reply her question. After Lucy snapped her finger, Natsu winced. Lucy then asked him,

"It is hurt again?" Natsu blinked and said, "It hurts even more. You need to kiss it longer so the pain will go away." He said bluntly while showing his hand at her. Lucy narrowed her eyes and said, "Liar." She then get off from the bed and took her towel. Natsu then said, "What? I'm not." Lucy narrowed her eyes and smirked. She gave him the I-know-that-you-lied face.

But for Natsu, it was rather a seductive face. Natsu then asked her. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Lucy blinked and blushed. "What?! I am not! What is wrong with your eyes?!" She said then entered into the bathroom and slammed the door. Natsu just shrugged, "Just saying."

* * *

><p>After Natsu and Lucy took their bath, they went to the dining room and it was loud as usual. Natsu and Lucy then sat on the chair. Mirajane and Cana brought their breakfast and placed it in the table. "For Natsu, a chicken fire." Mirajane said. "And for you, a normal french toast." Cana said as she winked at Lucy.<p>

Lucy smiled and thanked her. Lucy then awared that the people were lessen. There's Elfman, which she knew from Mirajane and she can't believed that they were siblings. And she also knew that she had a little sister named Lisanna.

_Maybe she is pretty like Mira..._ Lucy thought.

And there's Levy, Cana, Mirajane, Gray, Erza and Makarov. Lucy blinked and asked Mirajane. "Where's the others?" Mirajane tapped her chin with her index finger then said. "Hmm... Alzack and Bisca went to the town with Asuka while Romeo and Macao had a training together at the forest. As for Wendy, she went somewhere with Charla and Happy." Natsu then yelled,

"Happhh wiph wofh?!" Lucy just blinked as she didn't understand a thing. Mirajane then smiled. "Happy went with Wendy and Charla to help Wendy find some herbs." Lucy looked at Mirajane and said, "Wow, Mira. You're impressive. You know everything and you even understand what the heck did Natsu said." Mirajane then smiled and thanked for the compliment. "I already used to it." She said.

Then, Elfman yelled, "Finished his food in a fast time is a man! And I need to go outside 'cause that's a man does!" He ran out from the room and went outside. Lucy just sweat dropped as she heard him.

Makarov then cleared his throat. "I have an important news to announce." Natsu then swallowed the food while Lucy looked at him full with disgust. Makarov looked at his food and said, "Natsu, Lucy. You guys are going to be interview by Sorcery Weekly." Makarov looked up and saw Natsu and Lucy were drinking and they're sitting in front of him.

_Uh-oh... _Thought Makarov.

"Pfffttt..." Makarov quickly ducked the spurt. It came from Natsu as for Lucy, she was struggling to swallow the drink. She finally drink it and quickly breath heavily. She then yelled, "What do you mean by that?!" Makarov looked at Lucy and said, "Do you remember the day you and Natsu went for a date?" Lucy and Natsu nodded.

"Well, a reporter saw both of you and because of that, the rumour about you guys spread all over the place. He is really eager to interview both of you." Lucy sighed and whispered to herself. "How dare he... spreading that stupid rumour..." She clenched her fist. Then Makarov continued, "And, I'll join the interview. Just to make sure it won't be a disaster. And Lucy, if you made a great job, maybe I'll give one of your keys." Lucy quickly looked Makarov.

_Shit! I forgot about my keys! Oh damn... Aquarius will beat me for sure..._

She narrowed her eyes and asked, "You mean if I convince him that Natsu and I are a happy couple, you'll give back my keys?" "Yes, but only one." Lucy stared at him and finally agreed. "Fine. At least I have a key..."

_That can help me escape from here... _Lucy continued in her mind.

"Alright then, both of you need to dress up. Mira, Erza," Mirajane and Erza then walked at him and said, "Yes, Master?" "I need you to makeover both of them." Mirajane walked at her and told Lucy to follow her after she finished eating. Lucy nodded and quickly ate her breakfast. As she finished it, she stood up and followed Mirajane. Levy and Cana decided to join them.

As for Natsu, Erza dragged him to a room with Gray. Gray yelled, "Why am I involved with this shit?!" Erza looked Gray and said, "You will help me to make Natsu look nice." "What?! There's no fucking way I'll help you!" He shouted. Erza darted a deadlious glare. "Are you disobeying me?!" Gray shuddered. "No, ma'am!" "Good." Then they all went from the room.

Makarov who sat that alone just smiled at himself as he saw his 'childrens' antics. "I wonder what will happen to this guild if they weren't exist..." He then chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

Natsu asked Lucy. They both now standing in front of the door where the reporter and Makarov were waiting for them inside the room. "I am. But this dress is kinda itchy." Lucy replied as she was scratching her back. She and Natsu were wearing somewhat fancy clothes. She was wearing a fuchsia, frilly dress. She also wore some simple make up. She still wearing the locket and the earring.

As for Natsu, he wore a tailored black suit with a white shirt inside. He also wore a pink tie. It suited him though.

"Do I look weird?" Lucy asked. Natsu then said, "No, you look perfectly fine." He grinned. Lucy smiled at him. Then both of them opened the door and saw Makarov and a guy sitting beside him. It was the reporter. She felt like that she wanted to beat him senseless. Because of him, her relationship with Natsu was spreading all over the place.

Then suddenly, the reporter ran towards them and yelled, "Cooooool!" Lucy flinched and quickly hid behind Natsu. Then he stopped in front of them and said, "I'm Jason, and I'm a reporter for Sorcery Weekly!" Lucy and Natsu just stared at him. He then extended his shaky hand at Natsu and said, "C-can I shook your h-hand?" Natsu looked at Lucy then he looked at Jason's hand. "Umm... sure..."

He then shook it. Jason then yelled, "Coool!" Which made Lucy and Natsu startled. Makarov said. "Let's start the interview..." Jason said, "Ah yes!" He then ran and sat on an armchair. Lucy then whispered at Natsu as they walked towards the furniture.

"What an idiot..." Natsu laughed. "I know, right?" Lucy then looked at him. "And you're an idiot too." "Well... I am an idiot. But I'm you're idiot..." Lucy felt blush crept in her face and then she quickly looked away while Natsu smirked. They both sat on the couch. As for Makarov, he sat a bit far from them.

Jason then said, "Who thought that our infamous Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel had a fiancée. But it isn't to just an ordinary girl. It's Miss Lucy Heartfilia! Daughter of the one of the wealthiest family in Fiore! Cooool!" Natsu and Lucy just smiled plastically. "So, my first question." They both gulped.

"Where do you met?" Natsu blinked and then answered. "Hmm... in front of her house."

"That's new." Jason said and then asked, "Is it love at first sight?" Natsu nodded his head. Jason blinked while Lucy stared at him. "It was. When the first time I looked at her, I knew that we both were destined by the god and meant to be together forever." Lucy quickly snorted which made everyone looked at her.

Lucy realised it then she said, "I'm sorry but I have to go to the bathroom." She then stood up and went outside. Natsu blinked. He then also excused himself and followed Lucy. Jason and Makarov dumbfounded with their leave.

As they went out from the room, Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy's shoulder. Lucy's body was shaking and she was clasping her mouth. Natsu blinked and asked her, "What's wrong?" Lucy who can't hold on, immediately laughed hysterically. "Hahahahaha! Oh my god! You're such a cheese ball. Hahaha!"

Natsu frowned, "I thought that you were about to cry..." He sighed. "It's that why you leaved the room? Because of my cheesiness?" Lucy nodded and laughed. "Ahahaha! I'm sorry but I can't hold the laughter so, I went out." Natsu rolled his eyes and then tooked Lucy's hand. "Come on, we have an interview to finish. Just hold your laughter if I said something cheesy. 'Kay?" Lucy nodded then both of then went inside the room.

As they sat on the couch, Lucy then apologised Jason for the sudden leave. "I'm sorry... I can't contain my emotions when he said that. It made me glad as I actually found my true love." She looked at Natsu while smiling. Natsu smirked at Lucy.

_Well played..._

"It's okay, I understand." Jason said. "Okay then, let's continue. So, tell me about the day of your proposal and what's make you say 'yes' to his proposal?" Lucy just blinked. Natsu looked at Lucy. She bit her lips and quickly imagined her dream proposal. "Err..." She took deep and looked at Jason.

"Well... It was evening, I was sitting alone at a park where you can see the sun sets down. And then, Natsu came and brought me a bouquet of red roses." All eyes were focused on her including Makarov. "Then, he took me to a hill where there's a table for two was set. The scene was beautiful... There's a slow music was played. And we both had a dinner." Lucy smiled as she imagined she and Natsu were there, having a dinner together. "Then, during the night he proposed me." She then looked at Jason. She raised her eyebrow.

Jason looked like he wanted to cry. "That... that is so beautiful..." He wiped his tears. "And coooool!" Lucy just laughed. "And as for your another question. I said 'yes' to his proposal because he was the most greatest person I've ever met. He's reckless, caring, weird, cheeky, playful and an idiot but he's being for who he is. He also was my first friend, my first best friend and most importantly... my first love." She smiled genuinely. Natsu just kept staring at her.

Jason quickly jotted down it and then asked them some questions. When is the wedding? Lucy let Natsu answered it. "What are the two most favourite thing about each other." Natsu then replied, "Her eyes and and her genuine smile." "As for me, I like his warmth and his toothy grin." Natsu then grinned. "Like that." She said.

"Have any boyfriend or girlfriend before?" "No." Lucy and Natsu looked at each other. Lucy suprised as Natsu said 'No'. After he finished questioned them, then he showed his camera. Lucy's eyes widened.

_Oh god... Please it isn't-_

"It's time to take some cooool pictures!"

_Shit..._

Lucy groaned as she heard, "Alright, ladies first." She stood up and stand in front of a large window. She didn't make any gesture or poses. She just standing while smiling at him as Jason took some pictures. And now it's Natsu's turn. He stood up and went to the spot where Lucy's stand while Lucy sat down the couch. He did some poses and he kept staring at Lucy.

"Alright! It's time for the couple pictures!"

_Double shit..._

Lucy sighed heavily and walked at him. "Okay, now for a formal. Stand closely and smile!" Natsu put his arms around her waist which made her yelped. She then looked at Natsu who was smirking at her. "1, 2, 3! Smile!" Lucy and Natsu smiled as he took the pictures. After a few snaps and postures, Jason then said, "Alright! Now, candid!"

Natsu and Lucy blinked. "Huh?" Jason then said, "This is where both of you do whatever you want to do!" "Lucy then asked him, "Is that mean I can kick him?" Jason laughed as he thought that she's making a joke but she's serious about it. "No, Miss Heartfilia. This is where you can be sweet your fiancée!" Natsu then smirked, "Is that mean I can kiss her?" Lucy looked horrified and she stomped his foot.

"What the hell did you that for?!" He whispered. "Why did you asked him that?!" She whispered back and shot a glare. "Look, it's just a joke. There's no way we're going to kiss!"

"Oh yes, Mr. Dragneel. But that's for last pic."

Natsu and Lucy quickly looked at him and gulped. "Alright! Now, act calm and pose!" There's no way that she can act calm after she heard that she and Natsu will kiss! Natsu and Lucy just stared at each other and doing nothing. Jason then thought it was a 'coool' pose, snapped some photos.

Lucy then realised that Natsu's tie was tied wrongly. She then untied it which made Natsu asked her, "Hey! What are you doing?! It took me forever to tie it!" Lucy then looked at Natsu and said. "Well... you tied it wrongly, Mister. So, I'm gonna fix it." She then swiftly tied it. "How did you learn this?!" Natsu asked. "My mother taught me." She replied.

Natsu just stared at her while she tied it. They didn't realised that Jason still captured some photos. As she finished it, she brushed his broad shoulder as if some dust were there. Then she smiled,

"Done!" She looked up and saw Natsu who still staring at her. She then smacked his chest. "What are you staring at?!" "Your hair." He blurted out. Lucy just chuckled. "Idiot." "Why thank you, sweet cheeks." Lucy snorted and placed her head onto his chest to hid her giggle. She then said.

"Cheese ball."

"Honey bunny."

"Sweet talker."

"Sugar."

"Idiot."

"Weirdo. But my weirdo. Hey... Maybe we could be the 'The Idiot and The Weirdo Couple." He said. Lucy looked at Natsu and raised her eyebrow. "Seriously?" Natsu just shrugged. "What?It's a great idea." Lucy just shook her head. "No. It is not."

"Cooool!" Natsu and Lucy flinched as they heard that. They forgot that Jason still there and then quickly apart. "And, now... It's time to kiss! Oh my god.. this is exciting!" Jason said. They both gulped and look at each other. Just staring without doing nothing. Just staring. Jason was eager to take some photo but he can't as they didn't do it. And they kept staring without saying to each other.

Makarov then walked and stood beside Jason.

"Just give them some time..." Makarov said as he knew what Jason was about to ask him.

Lucy then thought,

_It's just a kiss... just a kiss... a kiss... Oh god! Just pulled him and kiss him! The end!_

Lucy then took a deep breath and nodded. Natsu just blinked as he saw Lucy nodded which he didn't know why did she nod. She closed her eyes tightly. Then suddenly, Lucy pulled him by using his tie and which made him stumbled to the front, and then something magical happened. His eyes widened and his breath hitched.

Lucy kissed him.

She kissed him.

Lucy Heartfilia is kissing him, Natsu Dragneel.

Kiss. Him.

Mouth to mouth.

But the kiss last only for a few seconds and they apart. Jason had captured a few pictures and yelled "Coooool!". Lucy just blinked as she apart from the kiss. She had no feelings or any reactions as she kissed him. For her, it feels like she's kissing a wall. But it seemed like that the kiss was something as she saw Jason looked excited as he saw the pictures that he took. She looked at Natsu and he looked blanked. No reaction came from him. She thought he was just like her. The kiss meant nothing to both of them.

But then, she saw him. Smirking. Deviously. Lucy blinked and thought.

_Uh... Why is he smirking...? And why I have a bad feeling about this...?_

"You called that a kiss?" His smirk's getting bigger.

Then he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucy then thought,

_What is he doing...?_

He then pulled her closer. Lucy yelped and her eyes widened. She even can't breath normally. He leaned closer until there's a little space between them. Lucy could feel his hot breath which made her heart skipped a beat. "N-n-natsu!" She tried to push him but he's too strong. Natsu then whispered at her.

"Now this, is what kiss really looks like."

_Huh?_

Natsu then slowly closed their distance and their lips finally met. Her eyes widened and her heart felt like it wanted to popped out from her chest. Lucy could practically feel the warmth that came from his lips running through her body. Lucy then slowly closed her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck as she lost in his rough yet soft lips and the addictive smell. It felt wrong but she can't stop it though.

As for Natsu, the perfume that Lucy wore, almost driving him nuts. Her sweet lips were soft and addictive. Natsu then pulled her closer as Lucy seemed to enjoy the kiss too. He felt like her lips was the place where he really belongs. All his life, he had never felt like this before. It's like he found his favourite place now. He grinned mentally.

They finally apart and as both of them totally running out of oxygen and slowly opened their eyes.

As they apart, Natsu stared at Lucy's orbs, and he saw a blushes on her cheeks. It's like she put a some blusher on it. As for Lucy stared at Natsu onyx eyes, it mesmerised her and she realised that a tinted blush were on his face. Then the spell broke as they heard a cough from Makarov. Natsu and Lucy realised from their dream and quickly let go of each other. Lucy looked at Makarov. He looked relaxed but no one really knows how did he reacted when he saw the kiss.

She then looked at Jason. His face was totally red. Then, Natsu asked him, "Is the kiss good?" Jason just nodded slowly and then mumbled, "...Perfect..." He then continued, "I-I... need to go... My company needs me... Umm..." He bowed and heading to the door but still kept looking at them. He then accidentally hit the wall. He then came back into the reality and opened the door. Makarov then followed Jason as he supposed to show the way out for him.

The door closed and Lucy and Natsu just kept silence stared at each other as Jason and Makarov left them. Seconds passed and they didn't say a word. Then, they both thought,

_What now...?_

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaannnnddd DONE! Fuh... It took me ages to finish this chap. Sorry for the lateness. I had a problem... I don't know how to write a kiss scene and I've never done a kiss scene before... I've been searching in the internet on how to write a good kiss scene, So... hope you like it. I'm really sorry if it's kinda weird or sloppy or something... (When I wrote the kiss scene, I blushed like an idiot and my friend, which is a guy said that I'm too innocent 'cause I can't write a kiss scene passionately. I let him to write for me and when I read it, I felt that I'll puke in a sec if I keep reading it. What a perv...)<strong>

**Awesome like Annabeth: Haha, we just have to wait and see... ;)**

**Fairy Tail 4lyf: I think I knew who were you thinking... Anyway, hope you like this chap :)**

**Guest (1): I know how it feels... Anyway, enjoy this chap! X)**

**Rose Tiger: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Fire Shifter: I'll keep on writing! Anyway, enjoy! XD**

**Angelwings910: Thanks a bunch! Hope you will like the kiss! xp**

**Amano Shinobu: Just wait and see, hun.. ;)**

**Guest (2): Thank you! Hope you'll be happy with this chap! ! :3**

**Anyway... Please REVIEW if you think that this chap is great! ! Your reviews are always making me happy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CXR: Thank you so much for those who reviewed, favourite, followed MVOFT! Now, let's continue this fluffy story in chapter 16! (16 chapters already?!)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 16**

**.**

They blinked and stared. Natsu then thought,

_Okay... This is getting awkward... Maybe I should apologise or something..._

"Look, I'm sorry." Lucy flinched as she heard Natsu's voice. She blinked and raised her eyebrow. "For what?" She asked. Natsu scratched the back of his head and he looked at the corner of his eyes. "Umm... You know..." Lucy blinked again. "What?" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

_And here I thought that I'm the only one who is a kinda dense..._

Natsu sighed and looked at her with his narrowed eyes. "For... kissing you..." He mumbled. A tinted blush appeared on his cheek. Lucy flustered as she heard the word 'kissing'. She looked at the floor and muttered, "It's okay... I don't mind at all..." She then clutched her dress. Natsu looked at Lucy and blinked.

"It's that mean that I can kiss you again?" Lucy blushed furiously. She looked up and darted a glare at him. She then yelled, "What?! No, you can't! Perv!" Natsu just shrugged and said. "Well, I don't mind if you wanna me to kiss you again." Lucy then crossed her arms and said, "Like hell I wanna to." Natsu smirked. "Yeah right..." He said slyly. Lucy just rolled her eyes and said,

"This is really an awkward conversation, you know?" Natsu then smiled. "Yeah... But, we still can talk about it like nobody's business." Lucy smiled as she agreed with him. Then, they silenced. As seconds past, Lucy then opened her mouth and said, "I don't know why..." Natsu looked at her. "... But I feel that someone is watching us..." She then looked around. "Maybe... I'm just paranoid or something." She shrugged and looked at Natsu.

Natsu stared at her and then blinked. "I thought that I'm the only one who think about that..." His eyes then widened and he gulped. He remembered something. He then said, "In this room... there's a CCTV..." He looked at Lucy. Lucy blinked and gasped. "You mean..." Lucy just left her sentence hanging as she knew that Natsu understood what did she meant. Natsu nodded slightly.

"I think so... Let's check it out." Natsu then took Lucy's hand and walked to the door. He was expecting that Lucy will yell at him and pull away her hand. But to his surprise, Lucy didn't try to yank her hand away. He smiled mentally.

_Maybe this relationship isn't so bad after all..._

They both then walked out from the room.

* * *

><p>"Ah! They already went out from the room."<p>

"Alright everyone! Our mission to spy on Natsu and Lucy has ended. Good job folks."

"Umm... We didn't do anything except for stalking..."

"Now, let's get out from here before Natsu and Lucy know about this and act normally."

They all nodded. They were about to walk to the door but suddenly, the door opened and slammed into the walls. They gasped as they saw who was it. It's was Natsu and Lucy. And they looked mad or something.

"What's up, Gray, Cana, Levy and ERZA?!" Natsu was surprised as he saw Erza was with them. "I never thought that you will join them, Erza..." He blinked. Erza then said, "The temptation is too irresistible. Please Lucy, punished me for my sin." She said at Lucy while handed her a whip. Lucy startled and said, "No, no! It's fine!" She then laughed awkwardly. Erza then excused herself and went to the pantry to eat some cake.

Natsu looked at the others and continued, "And I never thought that you guys will go this far though..." They just shrugged. "You guys are fun to watch. Am I right, Levy?" Cana said. Levy nodded approvingly. Lucy silenced then realised something felt wrong. She raised her eyebrow and placed her index finger at her chin. She asked to herself, "Hmm... But what is it though?"

Natsu looked at Lucy and asked, "What's wrong?" Lucy pointed her finger at them then drew a bunch of circle in the air and said, "This whole picture... Something's missing..." Natsu blinked and nodded approvingly. "Yeah... something is missing..." He crossed his arm and thinking. A few seconds later, they both figured it out. Natsu snapped his finger while Lucy clasped her hands together and both of them asked,

"Where's Mira?"

Gray blinked and then said, "Mira? Oh, she's on the floor. Fainted." Lucy looked aside and saw a body on the floor. It was Mirajane's body. Lucy gasped and asked Gray, "What happened to her?!" Gray then smirked. "She saw you guys kissing 'passionately' for the press. Nice kiss by the way." He made a thumbs up. Lucy blushed furiously while Natsu grinned, "Thanks!" He said and brofisted with Gray.

Lucy face palmed as she heard Natsu's reply. She then looked around and realised that the room had a lot of monitor. She asked Natsu, "What room is this? The control room?" Natsu then said, "Well, you can said that. All this monitor is recording all the activities that happened here." "So, if I tried to escape, the camera will detect my face and warn you guys about my escaping then?" Natsu then nodded.

Levy then whispered at Natsu. "Emm... Aren't we supposed to keep it as a secret from Lucy?" Natsu then realised his mistake. He cupped his face then yelled, "What have I done?!" Lucy smirked and said. "It's funny how dumb you are." Natsu just glared at Lucy. Then he smirked as he had an idea what he would do at Lucy this night. Lucy seemed to understand what was the smirk meant.

_ I had a feeling that I need to be careful this night..._

"Ara ara, what happened?"

Everyone looked at the person's voice. It came from Mirajane. She blinked and slowly stood up. She then realised that everyone was looking at her. "What?" She asked. "Nothing." They replied. Then she asked everyone, "Why am I on the floor?" Gray was about to answer but Lucy clasped her hand over his mouth and whispered at him, "Tell her, and you dead." She won't let Mirajane remembered about the 'kiss' or she'll be a dead meat. She didn't want to be questioned by Miarajane again.

"Umm... you fainted because... you want to!" Everyone except Lucy sweat dropped as they heard her answer. Mirajane blinked and tilted her head. She tapped her chin and said, "Really? I thought that I fainted because..." Then, Mirajane smirked.

Uh-oh... I am so dead... Lucy then gulped.

"Well played Lucy, but... Too bad for you, I remembered about it." Lucy felt sweats were on her face and both of her palms. She then said, "Umm... I have things to settle... So..." Lucy then quickly ran away while lifted a bit of her heavy dress. Mirajane then ordered Levy and Cana to capture Lucy immediately. Cana was about to object but then Mirajane said at her, "If you and Levy catch her, I'll give you extra booze."

Cana then said, "You better keep your promise, Mira." Mirajane just smiled. "Oh, and give me some of your 'Call Me' cards."Mira said. Cana blinked and gave her three cards. She gave one to Levy, and one for her. She said that the cards will use as a walkie talkie. Mirajane will try to find Lucy from the control room. If she found her, she will contact both Levy and Cana and told them where she was, then captured her. "Understand?" They nodded. "Now, go."

Cana then sprinted and yelled, "For booze!" Mirajane then looked at Levy. "And if you didn't followed my instruction, there's no dinner for you, Missy." "But..." "No buts. Now go." Levy flinched as she felt Mirajane's aura. Levy gulped then followed Cana's pace and yelled, "Cana! Wait!"

"I feel bad for Lucy..." Natsu said. Gray nodded approvingly. Mirajane look at Natsu and smiled. "At least, Natsu still here." Natsu blinked. "Huh?" Mirajane then smirked, "So, Natsu..." Natsu then gulped. "How does it feels like to kiss Lucy?"

"Umm.."

"Is it sweet yet dangerous?"

"I-I..."

"Or addictive..."

"..."

Natsu was speechless as Mirajane's face getting closer. Gray sympathies for him. "Poor guy." He shook his head. Natsu then suddenly shouted, "What the hell is that?!" He pointed inside the room. Mirajane and Gray turned their head and searched what had made Natsu so shock. Mirajane blinked while Gray stared. "Why the hell are yo-" Gray stopped as he turned his head and saw nothing except Natsu who was running away from them.

"Shit..." Gray cursed. He looked at Mirajane. He flinched as he saw Mirajane's smile. "You know what to do. Right, Gray?" She said as she handed him one of the Cana's 'Call Me' card.

"..."

_Fuck you, Natsu..._

* * *

><p>Lucy panted as she hid under the the table. She's now hide under the dining table. She then stood up and searched for a knife or scissors. As she spotted a scissors, she took it. She then mumbled, "This dress is pretty but..." She took a deep breath and made a hole and cut the dress. She cut the front part at the height half of her knee but she left the behind long. It's a bit messy but still nice.<p>

"This feels better... to run." She said. As she felt safe to go outside. She slowly opened the door and decided to hide inside her and Natsu's room. As she safely reached there, she tried to open the door but it locked. It seemed Mirajane knew about it.

_Damn..._

She then tried to walk away but as she turned behind, she saw Cana and Levy stood there. She flinched at first but then she sighed with relieved. "I thought you guys were Mirajane. Now,help me to hide from her. Please!" But Cana and Levy didn't say anything and stared at her. Lucy then awared Levy's sympathies face. She gasped. "You with Mira?!" Lucy yelled. Levy nodded and Cana smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But she promised me to give extra booze..." "And she won't let us eat dinner unless we capture you..." Levy said. Lucy just silenced as she tried to find a way out from here.

_Hmm... This is second floor... there are three way. Two of them block by them and the other one was lead to the opened window... Wait._

Lucy blinked then smiled at them. Levy and Cana just raised their eyebrow. She made a salute and said, "See ya!" She then ran quickly towards the window. Levy and Cana shocked and ran after her. Levy then yelled, "Solid Script, Rope!" Then a rope appeared. Levy grabbed it and made like a cowboy rope. She spun it around and threw it. She tried to wrap it around Lucy's waist.

But she's too late. Lucy already jumped over the window. Lucy closed her eyes thightly and screamed, "Kyaaaa!" Cana and Levy stopped running and looked at Lucy through the window.

"Lucy!" They yelled.

* * *

><p>"Oi bastard! Can you stop escaping?!"<p>

"No way, Exhibitionist!"

Gray and Natsu now running at the lawn. Gray tried to chase Natsu but he's a bit cunning. I said stop or else!" Natsu then mocked him then said, "Ooo... I'm so scared..." Gray then clenched his teeth and said, "You asked for this! Ice Make Lances!" Natsu looked behind and saw a few lances shot at his direction.

Natsu turned and braked his paces. He then yelled, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Then, a huge fire spurt out from his mouth. Gray tsked and quickly protect himself with large crystal ice that appeared when he chanted, "Ice make Shield!".

Gray then jumped up high as he was on top on Natsu. He put his fist onto his palm and shouted, "Ice make Prison!" In a blink of an eye, Natsu was surrounded with ice bars. Natsu smirked and said, "You think this bar will hold me?" Then, he chanted, "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" A huge amount of fire and wind were blown to the bars which made the bars broke and flew all over the place. And because of that, vapour started to appear.

Gray then again chanted, "Ice Make Lance!" The lances darted all over the vapour. He hoped that at least, one of the lances hit Natsu. As the mist starting to disappear, He searched Natsu but he was nowhere to find. Then, he saw Natsu's shadow getting further which means that he's running away. "Come back! You coward!" Then he ran after Natsu.

Natsu made a turn and suddenly he heard a scream. He looked up and saw Lucy jumped out of the window. "Lucy!" He heard Levy and Cana shouted. Natsu clenched his teeth and quickly jumped to catch Lucy from falling. Lucy saw Natsu and her eyes were widened.

_Natsu!_

Natsu caught Lucy which made him fell flat on to the ground while Lucy was sitting on him. Lucy quickly got up and helped Natsu to stand up. "You're okay?" Natsu asked. Lucy smiled, "Yeah... I'm fine." As Lucy wanted to asked Natsu but then she heard Gray yelled,

"Natsuuuuuu!" They looked behind and saw Gray stopped running and panted heavily. "You... fucking... bastard..." He said. Lucy and Natsu then realised that they were trapped. At the front, Gray was standing there and at their back, it was dead end. Natsu can go up but Levy and Cana were there. And at the left, there's a gigantic wall. As Natsu turned his head on his right, he saw a closed window. He smirked.

"Lucy!" Lucy turned to look at Natsu and blinked. "What?" Then Natsu carried Lucy bridal style which made Lucy yelped. "Gray! He's trying to get away!" Cana yelled. "I can see that! Ice Make Prison!" Gray jumped and yelled. Levy then wrote "Rock" as she assume it will hit Natsu and made him pass out.

Natsu who was quick witted, quickly jumped into the window which made the glass shattered and he made it into the mansion with Lucy. Gray then landed onto the ice and cursed as he prison couldn't catch him. "Gray! Look out!" "Huh?" Gray looked up and saw a rock was about to fall on to him. "Shit..." Then, the rock fell and hit him hard which made the ice prison broke into million pieces.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy was finally escaped from them but they knew that they won't stop searching for both of them.<p>

"Where should we hide Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Natsu asked her back which made her face palmed.

"Cause you knew this building more than me..."

"Oh yeah... Hmm..." He then thought for a while and he immediately had an idea. He smirked.

* * *

><p>It was midnight and Mirajane and the others still searching for Natsu and Lucy. Then, Mirajane gathered them at dining room. Gray, Levy and Cana was wondering why did Mirajane asked them to gather at here. Then, she came out from the room with a lot of food, drinks including booze, (which made Cana excited) and some delicious looking dessert and served it on the table.<p>

Levy was hesitated to ask her but she did it anyway. "Umm... Mira... Why are you serving us these food?" Mirajane then smiled. "For celebrating." Gray then asked, "Why? "Because all of you were really hard working to find Natsu and Lucy." Levy blinked and then asked, "But we didn't captured them..." "It's okay. I will find out tomorrow anyway." Mirajane smiled gleefully.

"Now every one, dig in!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as everyone was having their late dinner, a couple were sitting on the roof while star gazing. "You think everyone gave up already?" "Nah... I don't think so. But they were. So, wanna go down?" Lucy shook her head and still stared at skies. "No... But if you wanna, you can go." Natsu then laid down and said, "I don't want to leave my fiancée alone. Right?"<p>

Lucy just laughed then they stay silenced. Few minutes past, Natsu then sat up ans said at Lucy. "You know, you need to pay me for saving your life." Lucy frowned. "What?! I'm your fiancée and you should save me from any danger!" Natsu then smirked. Lucy raised her eyebrow. "What?" "You just admit that you are my fiancée."

Lucy then blushed and looked away. "But... you need to pay me..." Lucy narrowed her eyes and asked him, "What the hell do you want?" Natsu then crossed his arms.

"Hmm... A kiss?"

Lucy eyes widened. "What?! No!"

"Why not?" Lucy then yelled, "Because!"

"Because what?"

"Be... cause..."

"Hmm...?" He smirked.

"I-I..."

"You?"

"..."

"Heh..." His face went closer. "So?"

"...Fine... but closed you eyes." Natsu then closed his eyes and still smirking.

"Damn you, Natsu..." She muttered.

"Love you too, Luce." Lucy eyes widened.

And then Natsu the one kissed her first without Lucy expectation.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaaaaaaaannnndddd Done! Woohoo! Sixteen chapters already? Wow... I hope you guys enjoy the story... Sorry if Mirajane or other character's kinda OOC... I can't help it though... AND SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! This year will be the busiest year of all... for me...<strong>

**EEErocks: Hahaha, I know how that feels! Hope you like this chap! ;)**

**FireShifter: Sorry for making you worry. Here's the new chapter! :D**

**KtKatana: Thank you very much! Please enjoy this chapter! :)**

**AngelWings910: Thanks a lot! Now, let's pray the kiss will happen! XD**

**SashaMonroe: Thank you! Hope you like this chap! :3**

**Guest: I'm sorry but I can't promise that though... ;)**

**Imma-Ex-NaLi-Fan: ...Wow... I've never thought that my story can change people... Anyway, WELCOME TO NALU MY FRIEND!**

**Now, you guys must review this chap or else! (Just kidding X3) Please pretty please review! Sorry if I've made a few mistakes.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CXR: I'm BAAACCKKK! What's up guys? Miss me? XD! Thank you really much for those who reviewed, favourite and followed MVOFT! Now, let's continue, shall we? I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

**Warning: Natsu is a bit Perv in this chap... XD**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 17**

**.**

It was already morning and Lucy who just finished her bath, went out from the bathtub. She's drying off her wet hair with a towel and wrapped herself with another towel. She placed her hand at the rail and searched for her clothes but she can't find it. Her eyes widened and she shrieked mentally.

_Aaaarrggghh! I forgot to take my clothes! Oh God! I even forgot to bring my bra and underwear! Shit!_

Lucy cursed again in her mind. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. She took a peek and scanned around the room. She saw that Natsu was still asleep. Not asure with it she then searched for a soap and decided to use it as a weapon. If Natsu was actually awake and he pretended to be asleep, she could throw it at Natsu. She slowly widened the door and tiptoed carefully.

As she reached her wardrobe, she put down her soap in to the floor. She then quietly opened it and took a hot pink, frilly blouse and a dark brown skirt. She also her took her bra. She closed and turned. As she took a step away, she step on something.

It was the soap.

_Shit._

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy screamed as she slipped on the floor. She accidentally threw up her clothes. She was lucky that she fell down on the bed. Lucy groaned and sat up. She quickly got off from the bed and collected her clothes. As she finished, she seemed to forget something. Lucy blinked and she then gasped.

"Where is my bra?"

She crouched down. She looked and searched it on the floor but it was nowhere to be found. Lucy stood up and sighed. "Where is it?" She mumbled. She then closed her eyes and tried to think where it could be.

"Looking for this?"

Lucy immediately opened her eyes as she heard a voice and looked up. She saw Natsu who already woke up after he heard Lucy"s screamed, sat up. He was smirking and he was pointing at his head. Lucy blinked and her eyes went up as she focused on Natsu's head. She gaped.

Her frilly, pink bra was on his head.

"..." Lucy stared at him and still gaping.

Natsu then took her bra and looked at it. "Wow, your boobs is kinda huge." He said. Lucy's face turned into 50 shades of scarlet. She then yelled , "Shut it!" Natsu then continued. "But I think Erza's is bigger... or Mira..." Lucy eyes widened, then yelled. "What the hell, Natsu?! You-" "Nah... Erza more bigger... I think." She just silenced as she heard that. "But your boobs is kinda smaller than them, you know?" He looked back at Lucy.

Lucy blinked. In a split second, her anger boiled up as she realised that Natsu was compliment Erza and Mira's breast and stating that her breast were smaller. Her eyebrows twitched. She bit her lips as she can't hold her anger anymore.

Natsu then continued, "But, You look-" "Shut the hell up!" Lucy shouted which made he flinched. She snatched her bra from Natsu and punched his face as hard as she could. "What the hell?!" Lucy ignored his groaned then stomped towards the door. She turned her head and glare at Natsu.

"I hate you! You insensitive, pervert bastard!" She slammed the door and left him dumbfounded.

Lucy went out from the room while wearing a towel only. Gray who heard Lucy's shout and was about to go there, saw Lucy passed by. He blinked and realised that Lucy wore only a towel which made Gray nosebleed. He aware that Lucy looked furious. And don't forget scary too. He looked up and stared at Natsu's and Lucy's room. He then sighed and scratched the back of his head.

_What the hell did you fuck up this time, idiot?_

* * *

><p>"I mean, how could he said that at my face?! I have a big boobs too! Although mine isn't big as Erza and Mira, at least I have boobs!"<p>

Lucy was now at the library with Levy and Wendy. As she arrived there, she kicked which made the door slammed onto the wall and yelled, "I hate that stupid, fucking bastard!" as her anger still rising. Lucy's yell made Levy and Wendy who were cleaning the library startled and immediately looked at her. They gasped and shocked as they saw Lucy came there with wearing any clothes. They glad Lucy brought some of her clothes.

"Are you okay, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked her as Lucy finished clothing herself. "Yeah... I'm fine. I guess..." She said while wore a plastic smile. She sat at the coffee table with Wendy. Levy then showed up and brought some tea for all of them. Levy placed the glasses in front of them. Wendy and Lucy thanked her and they all sipped the delicious tea.

"So care to explain why were you came here with just a towel?" Levy asked as she finished her tea. Lucy blinked and a second later Anger was written all over her face. Levy and Wendy stared at her with a questioning look. Lucy took a deep breath and she let it all out. She told about the soap, Natsu and her bra. Levy and Wendy just listen carefully to her story. But they regretted about it as they heard the 'boobs'.

_Ah... Damn... _They thought.

"Look at me? Am I not that appealing?!" She brought her hand to her chest and slammed her hand onto the table. She then remembered what Natsu said to her just. She clutched the glass and made crack without her noticing it. Levy and Wendy stared at her. Her assets to be precise. As on cue, they looked their own and compared hers with theirs. Then, they both looked at each other and they seemed to understood each other. Levy and Wendy started to cry comically and hugged each other.

"This is not fair!" They wailed. "Huh?" Lucy blinked and raised her eyebrow.

_Why are they crying? Isn't I'm the one who supposed to be sad...?_

* * *

><p>"Damn you, Idiot... Why the hell did you say that?"<p>

Gray said while crossing his arms. Natsu just replied with a shrugged. "Well, I'm just stating the truth." Gray narrowed his eyes and then said, "How insensitive can you be?" Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

Gray just sighed slowly shook his head. "Did you realised what did you said to her?" Natsu blinked. "Yes."

"Did you know how fucking much did it hurt her?"

Natsu tilted his head. "Huh?" Gray frowned. "I mean did you know did it felt like when said something like that to someone else? Especially in front of a woman?" Natsu shook his head. "No. How did it feel by the way...?" Gray blinked and raised his eyebrow then had a thought for a while. "How should I explain it..." Natsu stared at him. Gray then snapped his fingers.

"How did you feel when someone said that my dick is bigger than yours?" Natsu blinked. "Furious... I guess. And I wanna beat the shit out him and made him pay for what did he said to me." Natsu clenched his fist and lit it on fire. Gray then said, "And that is what Lucy felt right now." Natsu looked up.

"..."

"And she's a woman."

"..."

"So she might feel worse than you."

_Fuck..._

* * *

><p>Lucy was felt a bit relaxed after she told Levy and Wendy about it. (Although she had to comforted both of them. She didn't knew it was a sensitive thing to say. Especially to Wendy and Levy...) She then remembered The conversation she had with both of them.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I felt so mad about this. Normally, I'll brush it off. But then, when Natsu said that Erza's and Mira were bigger and he even compliment about them, I couldn't help myself from feeling angered and furious..." Lucy said as Levy and Wendy stopped wailing. She then stared at her skirt while biting her lips.<p>

Levy looked at her then suddenly she was smiling like Cheshire The Cat. Lucy looked up and saw Levy's smile. She raised her eyebrow.

"Why the hell are you smiling like that?" Levy's smile went wider and then she grinned.

"What?" Lucy asked with annoyance. Levy then whispered at Wendy. Wendy nodded a few times as she listen to what Levy had said then she smiled. "Maybe you're right, Levy-san."

"What is going on?" Lucy asked while arm-crossed. Levy then said. "Maybe you felt angry 'cause you were jealous!" Lucy blinked then laughed. "You're gotta be kidding me!" She laughed again. Her laughter died as she looked that Levy looked serious. She stopped and then asked her. "Wait, you're not?"

Levy shook her head and replied, "No. And if you aren't jealous, why are you so mad at him?" Lucy blinked and stared at Levy and Wendy. She then thought,

_Yeah... Why...? But surely it wasn't jealousy... I mean why would I be jealous... Right?_

"Maybe you are, Lucy-san." Wendy said. Lucy stared at her and blinked. She raised her eyebrow and asked herself.

_Is she reading my mind?!_

"No, Lucy-san. I can't read your or anyone's mind."

Lucy blinked twice.

_If she can't read anyone's mind, then how the hell she knew what was I thinking?! Am I thinking aloud?_

"It is because you were talking it out loud, not thinking it out loud." Levy said.

_Really?_

"Yep"

"... Damn..."

* * *

><p>Lucy was so focused on the floor, she accidentally bumped into something. She looked up and who it was. It's Natsu and he looked surprised as Lucy was. Lucy then darted a glare and walked passed him by. Natsu looked at her and he gulped. Lucy turned her head quickly as Natsu grabbed her wrist. She looked at him and gave him frowned. She struggle to pull her hand but Natsu kept holding it tight.<p>

"What?!" Lucy asked with a deadlious aura around her. Natsu gulped and then scratched his back. "Look, I'm sorry..." He looked into Lucy's eyes. Lucy frowned even more and she bit her lips. "Sorry? SORRY?! Are you kidding me?! You think that sorry will fix everything?!" Lucy yelled. Natsu closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know... But can you at least let me say something?" Lucy tried to yank her hand but Natsu won't let her go. Lucy then hissed, "No. I heard enough." She pulled her hand. Natsu angered then said, "If I let go off your hand, Will you listen to me?!"

Lucy blinked. "If you let go my hand first." Natsu then smiled and let her hand go. Lucy crossed her arm and said, "You have 3 minutes to talk." Natsu stared at her and blinked. "What?" "2 minutes and 55 seconds." Natsu blinked again as he heard her. He cleared her throat. "Fine."

He looked at Lucy then continued, "Like I said before, Mira and Erza had big boobs, but yours aren't that bad..." Lucy raised her eyebrow. "Shit... these make things worse..." he mumbled.

"And you didn't let me finished my sentence though..." He looked at Lucy. He took a deep breath and then said, "Sure they were all pretty and gorgeous but..." Natsu then blushed. Lucy blinked and tilted her head a little. "But what?"She asked.

Natsu looked Lucy shyly and then he went closer towards. He then whispered at Lucy's ears. Lucy eyes widened as she heard it and she was flustered. The colour of her face was same as Erza's hair colour.

Natsu took a step back and covered his scarlet face with his left hand. Lucy stared at him shyly and said, "Do you really mean that...?" Natsu looked at her between the spaces of his fingers. "Of course... Why would I lie about that?" He mumbled. Lucy then said while clutching her skirt, "Thanks... I think..." Her face still red and it seemed that it won't fade away any sooner.

"So..." Lucy looked at Natsu. "... We're cool?" He extended his hand. Lucy looked at his hand and then she slowly smile. "Maybe..." She then shook his hand. Lucy pulled her hand but she can't because Natsu tighten his grip. "Natsu?" She asked.

He then pulled Lucy closer. Lucy stumbled and her lips and Natsu's met. He stole a peck and grinned at Lucy. She blushed and clasped her hand over her mouth. She then said, "What the hell is that for?!" Natsu then replied, "It shows that both of us had already cool." Lucy raised her eyebrow and then she smiled. She pulled Natsu's collar and kissed him which made Natsu surprised but then he slowly melt into the kiss.

_"Sure they all pretty and gorgeous but... you're the only one who always made my heart skipped a beat and your soft lips always drive me crazy... Ya know?"_

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: I had a feeling that people who read this will say, "What the hell?" I have to admit that this is one of the weirdest and crappiest chap I've ever made. But I have to do it... (I've mad a promise to my friend that if I lost a game to him , I've to do this kind of chap for him... and I lost... I should have known that he gonna play dirty... Damn you, Pervert...)<strong>

**I tried to make this chapter as reasonable as I can... Sorry if it kinda... perv? And the OCC-ness too. And did you guys already read Chapter 416? All my OTP were there! It's really me happy and heartbroken at the same time... (I almost cried at the Nalu and Gruvia moment...) Why did you made Natsu leave... WHY MASHIMA?! WHYYY?!**

**Rose Tiger: I'll think they'll be fine... I guess... X)**

**Fairy Tail 4lyf: Thank you! I'll update as soon as I can. Here's the new chap. Caution: It's still hot. :3**

**Awesome as Annabeth: It's okay. And thank you very much! I'm sorry 'cause I can't update another chap. :( And now I've finally update it! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Angelwings910: Thanks a bunch! Really? You think so? You're making me blush. XD And here's the new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Guest (1): Thank you! I will keep it on! :D**

**Guest (2): Hahaha, Thank you! XD**

**Yuriko9001: It's a hostel actually. I've to stay because I was forced to... (-_-) Well, here's the new chap! Enjoy!**

**Review this chap if you think it's good or not! Sorry if I've made some mistakes...**


	18. Chapter 18

**CXR: Thank you very much for those who reviewed, followed and favourited this story! Anyway! Let's continue this story! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 18**

**.**

It was a boring and dull day in Fairy Tail. Everyone lost their spirit since they had nothing to do. Lucy just laid her head onto the table. She and everyone gathered at the dining room except Makarov. He went to a place where the guild masters gathered. Lucy then sighed and looked up. She then scanned across the room.

Natsu was playing with his fire and showed some tricks at Romeo. He looked amazed and clapped his hands as Natsu ended it with a big flame and produced a word. Lucy smiled as she stared at them. She then realised something. The word that appeared was 'Luce'. She blinked once and looked at Natsu. He smirked and made a double jerk. Lucy just rolled her eyes and looked away, to hide her flustered face from Natsu of course.

Luce.

It was a nickname for her as Natsu wanted to called her but with a special name. She slowly wore a small smile as her mind drifted away from the reality and then flashback appeared.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy were inside their room discussing about her new nickname. At first, he said that he wanted to call her Luigi. Lucy smacked his head and yelled at him, "Like hell I would let you to call me that! What it's even mean?!"<p>

Natsu groaned and rubbed his head. He replied her with a shrug. Then a sudden idea came to his mind.. He snapped his finger and said, "How about Luce?" Lucy blinked. "...Luce? ... Okay, I guess..." Lucy shrugged. Natsu then grinned. "Luce it is then!"

* * *

><p>Lucy slowly shook her head as her memories came back to her mind. She then stared and thought,<p>

_Luce... Where did I heard before...? It seemed familiar though..._

She looked on her left and saw Levy was reading a novel while Gray snored at the corner of the room. Wendy was talking with Charla while Happy ate some of his fish. Erza was wiping her swords and Cana was drinking. Again. Alzack and Bisca played with their daughter, Asuka. Lucy then blinked as she saw a group of people that she met last night.

The group's name was Raijinshuu Tribe. They just arrived yesterday. Everyone cheered as they saw the group and congrats them. Lucy felt weird as the guild was happy to see them. She then asked Mira who were they. Mirajane told her that they're one of the strongest group in Fairy Tail and they just finished a really dangerous mission. Well, based from bruises, cuts and some blood stained on their clothes and body, it really showed that it's a really tough job.

They then had a party to celebrate for their success. The group then introduced themselves at Lucy as Mirajane told them about Lucy. There's Evergreen who called herself' Queen of Fairies.' Lucy snorted as she heard it when Evergreen introduced herself at Lucy. And there's Bickslow and his babies... Lucy just stared at his so called babies and his tongue.

_I mean... who could stuck out their tongue that long? He even had a Fairy Tail tattoo on it! ... Maybe that's the reason why he loved to stuck out his tongue... I think..._

Then, there's a green haired dude and he didn't talk a lot". His name is Freed." Mirajane said. He only responded when the big, yellow haired guy talked to him and he looked... Happy? Lucy just raised her eyebrow. And last but not least, Laxus. Lucy blinked as she saw him. Mirajane told her that Laxus was Makarov's grandchild. Up until now, she still can't believe it though. He's really big and Makarov is really small... Lucy just shrugged it off and joined the party with Natsu and the others.

Wakaba and Macao were nowhere to be seen. Elfman left earlier as he said that he wanted to continue his training. Lucy just sighed but then flinched as she was startling when she heard a voice chirped.

"Everyone!"

Everyone stopped their activity and looked up. It was Mirajane and she looked excited. "Let's a play game!" She said. Natsu blinked and asked her, "What is it?" Mirajane then smiled and said, "How about we play hide and seek?" She clasped both of her hand.

"..."

Everyone just stared at her except for Gray. He's still sleeping at the corner and he replied her a loud snore. Mirajane's vein popped up and then out of the blue, a chair was thrown at his face and broke into small pieces. Any normal person could die with that kind of hit but Gray seemed to be alive and still breathing. The hit had made Gray woke up from his sleep. Everyone just gaped and shocked especially Lucy. She never thought that Mirajane who is such a sweet girl can be such violence.

Gray quickly opened up his eyes and cursed loudly as he rubbed his bleeding nose. Erza quickly closed Wendy's ears to prevent her innocent mind corrupted with such vile words. He then yelled, "Who the fuck threw a chair at my face?!"

Mirajane then raised her hand and smiled. "I did." Gray just blinked. "... Oh..." "So Gray, s do you agree to play hide and seek with us?" She asked. Gray raised his eyebrow and snorted loudly.

"Like hell I would. I mean who the hell wanna play that game?"

_Uh-oh... _Everyone except Lucy thought.

Then, in a blink of an eye, Gray was beaten into a bloody pulp and left bleeding at the corner of the room. Wendy gasped and quickly healed Gray. Everyone except Natsu who was laughing his ass off, felt sympathy at him.

"Now, anyone else who disagree with me?" She asked while smiling creepily. Most of the people shook their head as their life depends on it. But then, "I passed." Everyone looked at the person. Laxus rose from his sit and left from the room. Mirajane blinked once. Everyone just stared at the door as if they can see Laxus through the door. "Okay then. Looks like I have to talk to him for a sec. At the meantime, how about you guys play it first?" Mirajane then left the room and searched for Laxus.

"Poor guy..." Romeo shook his head slowly. He then shivered as he remembered Mirajane's Satan Soul form. "Poor guy..." He said it again and slowly shook his head. Levy then asked, "Who's gonna be the seeker?" Everyone just replied her with a shrug. Then Natsu volunteered himself. "Ooh ooh! I wanna be!" He said while waving his hand in the air. Everyone except Lucy and Natsu shook their head disapprovingly. "Why?" He whined.

"Because you can sniff and find us in no time." Romeo said. Natsu then puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. Lucy then hummed. "How about this? We let Natsu be the seeker, but we block his sense of smell by clipping his nose with a clothespin." Everyone stared at Lucy as their listen to her idea. "Hmm... that might work." Erza nodded then she when to the kitchen and brought a pin. She then clasped Natsu's nose with it.

"Ow!" Natsu groaned with a weird voice. Gray smirked when he saw how stupid Natsu's look and voice.

"Alright! Now, let the game begin!" Erza said. Everyone then quickly ran outside from the room while Natsu closed his eyes and slowly counted,

"One... Two..."

Lucy ran far away from the room and without her knowing it, she made a small smile as she remembered her childhood memories where she played hide and seek with her servants.

* * *

><p>"Ninety-nine... ONE HUNDRED! Ready or not, here I come!" Natsu smirked then he quickly try to search his gulid mates. he tried to remembered the names that join this game.<p>

_Luce, Happy, Stripper, Erza,... Wendy, Carla... Romeo, Cana, Levy... Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed... Alzack Bisca and Asuka... Hmm.. I think that's it... Okay, now to find them-_

Natsu stopped running as he saw a big shadow. Natsu blinked and thought that it was just a illusion. But then, he saw it again. He crept slowly towards the shadow. A unknown person tried to hide under the stairs. Natsu followed him and quickly blocked his way out. He smirked as he caught him.

"Aha!" He yelled. But what he didn't expected was the person that his caught. His eyes widened and he stared at him. He shouted,

"What the... Laxus...?! The hell dude?!" Natsu raised his eyebrow and gaped. Laxus just rolled his eyes and said, "No need to be so shocked. That demon woman caught me and..." He stopped talking and as his mind reminded him about what happened to him as Mirajane caught him. His face darkened and some sweats appeared.

Natsu raised his eyebrow. He opened his mouth and said, "Umm... Okay... I will leave you. So..." Natsu then turned his body and ran away from there.

_One down, fifteen more to go... Yosh!_

* * *

><p>Everyone had split up. Lucy now was trying to find a place to hide. She tried to hide on the roof but there were Alzack, Asuka and Bisca. So she decided to look for another place to hide. She climbed up the stairs then looked around and she saw a long and thin rope attached to the ceiling. She slowly walked towards the rope. She stared at it and then she decided to pull it. As she pulled the rope, suddenly a part of the ceiling opened and a ladder appeared from the hole.<p>

Lucy then slowly climbed the ladder. She slowly brought her into the hole and took a look. There's a lot of antique stuffs like the grandfather clock and some pictures. The place fulled with dust and spider webs which made Lucy sneezed. She immediately clasped her mouth as she afraid if Natsu heard it. Lucy slowly pulled herself up and looked around.

"What is this place? An attic?" She then turned around.

Lucy yelped as she hit something with her legs. She looked at her behind and saw a lot of frames and pictures scattered on the floor. She accidentally kicked a box which made box fell and it contains went out from it. Lucy bent down as she was about to clean up the mess. But she stop as she saw a picture.

It was an old picture of Fairy Tail members. There's Natsu and Gray (Who were beaten up. I wonder who beat them up...), Erza who was glaring at them, (Now I know who...), Levy, Laxus, Mirajane (She looked different though...) Elfman and a girl who she didn't know. Lucy stared at the girl. She had a short hair, big blue eyes like Mirajane and wore a pink dress.

Lucy then took another picture and saw Little Natsu who rode a... dragon..? Lucy raised her eyebrow. She then thought,

_Happy?_

Lucy then took an old album. She turned every page and imagined how the Fairy Tail members grew year by year. She then stopped flipping as she saw a picture. She slowly took out the picture from the album and scanned it. It was a picture of Natsu, grinning like an idiot and Happy sat on Natsu's head. But that wasn't the reason she stopped. It was the girl who was smiling happily, standing right beside him that made her stopped.

"Who is she...?" Lucy asked to herself. Then she heard a voice,

"That's Lisanna."

Lucy flinched as she heard the voice. She turned her head and stared at the figure. She slowly narrowed her eyes as she was trying to see clearly.

"Bickslow... Right?" The guy then nodded and then she asked him, "Lisanna? Is she Mira's sister?" "Yes." He said and then some voice continued after him.

"Yep."

"Yes!"

"Yea!"

Lucy just blinked as she saw Bickslow's so called 'Babies'. Then suddenly a voice appeared,

"Hello? Anybody up there?"

It was Natsu.

Lucy eyes widened and then she quickly hid behind a big wardrobe while Bickslow hid the spaces between the table and a chair. Natsu then slowly climbed up and popped his head through the hole. "Hmm... suspicious..." Natsu then went to the attic and looked around and saw one of Bickslow's babies. He smirked.

"Found ya!" He then pounced onto Bickslow and armlocked him. "Aww shit! How the hell did you find me?" Natsu then pointed at one of the dolls. "One of your dolls forgot to hide from me... I think..." Bickslow then gasped. "Baby?! You betrayed me?!" The doll shook his body showing that he wasn't. "Heh, eight down, eight more to go! Yeah!" He said and fist pumped in the air. Then, Bickslow and his dolls went down from the attic.

He looked around and saw no one. "Hmm... No one's here..." But then he stared at the cupboard and saw Lucy's ponytail. He smirked but he pretended that he didn't see that. Natsu then climbed down. Lucy sighed with relieved as Natsu had walked away from her. Bickslow asked Natsu as he reached the floor. "Why didn't you capture her?" Natsu looked at him and grinned.

"No reason."

* * *

><p>"He said no reason?! The fu-" "Gray."<p>

Erza called his name. Gray turned his head and saw Erza's glare. He gulped. He looked at her right and saw Wendy and Carla who sat beside her.

_Oh._

A few hours earlier, one by one was caught by Natsu. They gather at the dining room and they surprised as they saw Laxus was the first one arrived, staring at the ceiling while arm crossed. So there's Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Levy and Cana.

Bickslow who arrived at the room, just told them about how did Natsu caught him and then he just let Lucy go with no harm.

"Well, I think Natsu-san is sweet for letting Lucy-san escape." Gray just rolled his eyes and snorted. "Sweet my assh-" "Gray." Gray stopped as he heard Erza's voice. "...Damn..." He cursed under his breath. "So... where did you guys get caught by Natsu?" Mirajane asked.

"I get caught at the stairs..."

Laxus just said with a cool tone as if it didn't hurt his pride. Well, actually it did but he didn't show it. Everyone stared at him while raising their eyebrow except for Mirajane who is smiling and Freed who still can't believe that Laxus get caught by Natsu, tried to cheer him by praising him. But that just make it worse.

"I was caught at the library with Freed... I never expected you will hide there too..." Levy looked at Freed. "It's the only quiet place in this guild..." She raised her eyebrow. Levy then remembered Freed was blabbering something like 'Laxus-sama, I'm sorry for disappointing you!" and "Punish me, Laxus-sama!" when Natsu caught them. She just raised her eyebrow as she heard it.

"Natsu found us at the roof." Alzack said while playing with his daughter, Asuka and wife, Bisca.

"Well...I was *hiccup* hiding at *hiccup* the wine store *hiccup*..." Cana slurred and hiccup again. She then took a big sip from the booze. Everyone just stare at her and thought,

_How much booze can you drink in one day?_

Wendy then spoke up, "Well, Romeo, Carla and I hid at the garden..." "Then suddenly Natsu popped up from nowhere and caught us..." Romeo sighed as he finished Wendy's sentence. Wendy then apologised at Romeo. "I'm so sorry. If I didn't screamed because of the spider, he wouldn't find us." Romeo looked at her and then smiled. "Nah, it isn't your fault. It's the Spider's." Wendy laughed as she heard Romeo's joke.

They both didn't realised that everyone except Carla stared at them.

_Young Love..._ They thought.

"I was caught at the garden. I was searching my clothes and suddenly Natsu saw me and we had a fight. He cheated. He made a fire that looks like... you know who and then I was distracted with it and suddenly he hit my face... Shoot you Natsu!" Gray had to covered his curse with another word. "You must miss her, right Gray?" Gray looked at Mirajane and then he looked at the floor. "... I guess..." He mumbled.

"I was eating my cake at the kitchen and then Natsu caught me. The end."

They just blinked as they heard Erza's reply.

"Ooo... kay...How about you Evergreen?" Levy asked. "As for me, I was pretending to be a fairy beside the fairy statues, but Natsu can easily pointed me out without any effort. Hmph... His really eyes are amazing because my camouflage is amazing yet he still can find me." Evergreen said while fanning herself.

"..." They stayed silenced. Then suddenly the door opened widely. They quickly turned their head as they wanted to know who was that. A blue blob appeared. They realised who was it. It's Happy and he's hugging a fish. Wendy stared at him and the fish he's been hugging to.

"Umm... Happy. Where did you get that fish?" Happy stopped drooling and look at Wendy. "Natsu gave me." They all blinked. "...Why did he gave you a fish?"

"Well... I was hiding and then suddenly I heard a yell.

_"Happy, come here if you want some fish!" Happy jerked out as he heard the word fish. He quickly flew towards the direction of the voice and he arrived, there was Natsu and he was holding a fish. "Fiiiissshhhh!" Happy said while he took the fish from Natsu's hand. While Happy was hugging the fish, Natsu smirked._

_"Gotcha!"_

_And the capture ended just like that..._

"..."

Everyone else just stayed silence as they listen to Happy. "Stupid..." Carla said while crossed arms. Happy then flew at Carla and said, "Do you want some?" Carla just looked away and said "Hmph."

"So, Lucy is the only one that still hiding." Erza said and she continued. "I'm so proud of her."

"Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you guys." Everyone looked at Bickslow. Gray raised his eyebrow. "What?" He asked. "It seems Lucy knew about... her." They all gasped as they heard the word 'her'.

"Her!"

"Her!"

Bickslow dolls responded as he said 'her'. Everyone looked worried and anxious. "What?! How did she knew about her?!" Gray stood up and shouted at him. "Well, she saw some bunch of pictures of her and she seemed to knew her. Then, I told her name."

"... But she didn't know about..." Bickslow looked at Mirajane and shook his head. "I think she didn't know." Mirajane sighed with relieved. "But... how will Lucy react when..." Levy left it hanging. Everyone just silenced because they didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p>Lucy now hiding inside Natsu's wardrobe. She pinched her nose as she can't stand the smell of his clothes. She even found some rotten food in it. "Oh my god... I think I'll puke anytime soon..." She sighed then suddenly.<p>

"Luce... Come out, come out wherever you are..." Her eyes and she quickly clasped her hand over her mouth to prevent from making a sound. Natsu looked around and he walked to the bathroom and opened it.

"Aha!" Natsu was expecting she was there but she wasn't. "Hmm..." He hummed while looking for Lucy. As for Lucy, she was sweating like crazy and her heart throbbing like it will explode in no time. She felt like she hid herself from a murderer.

_So, this is what it feels like to be in a horror scene... _She thought.

Lucy then saw something. She looked at it and slowly picked it up. She stared at it.

_A necklace? Why would Natsu want to wear a necklace? Oh wait... there's a ring attached to it... and the necklace seems to be the reattach type..._

Lucy was about to unattached it but then she heard the wardrobe beside her squeaked. She realised that Natsu didn't leave the room. Then, she was back to her position before. "She's not here too..." Lucy then heard Natsu's sigh. "Maybe she's not here." She then heard Natsu's foot step was getting far away.

Lucy sighed. She then looked at the ring. She stared at it closely. It was a silver ring and a small white diamond on it. It's a simple but still beautiful. Lucy blinked and awared there's a word sculpted on it. It said-

"Found ya."

Lucy screamed as she was startled when she heard Natsu's voice. She looked up and saw Natsu's smirk. "Heh... You think that-" Natsu then stopped. Lucy raised her eyebrow. "What?" Natsu stayed silenced then he asked her, "Where did you found that...?" Lucy blinked then looked at her hand. "Oh you mean this? I found it inside your closet." She said while staring at it. Natsu stared at her and asked her,

"Did you read it?" Lucy blinked. "You mean the writing on it? No, b-"

"Give me." She blinked again. "What?"

"I said GIVE me!"Natsu raised his voice. Lucy winced as she heard it. Lucy slowly handed the necklace to him then Natsu quickly snatched it which made her flinched. "Never touch my stuff. Ever. Again."

Lucy just nodded slightly and looked at him as he went out from the room.

"What was that all about...?" She mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>CXR: Aaaaaaannnndddd done! So what did you think? I hoped you guys enjoyed with the chapter! Some of the characters is kinda OOC so... sorry about that... X3<strong>

**SPOILER ALERT! (READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)**

**So... I was reading chap 418 and... I saw it...****! THE NALU MOMENT! KYAAAAA! (That's my internal scream...) OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER! (Oh, today's my birthday! Yay Happy 17th birthday to me!) Hiro Mashima, I love you so much! I still can't stop fangirling... I almost shocked when Lucy told Natsu about Fairy Tail had disbanded... But I still can't get over with the NALU moment! *fainted in happiness***

**Sasha Monroe: Thank you! Hope you like this chap!**

**Fairy Tail 4lyf: I really had a feeling that they are going to be canon! *I'm starting to fangirling like an idiot* XD And oh! Your review is my 100th review in MVOFT. CONGRATULATION! YOU'VE JUST WON A FREE ONE SHOT! (PM me about what type of one shot do you want okay? ;) )**

**Rose Tiger: *somewhere in Fiore...* Unknown: Hachuum! Err... did someone talk about me?**

**Awesome as Annabeth: Ah... Sorry for the spoiler... I should put a spoiler sign next time... Anyway hope you enjoyed this chap!**

**Alright guys! Now, review this story and let me know what do you think about this chap! (Sorry if I've made some mistakes...)**


End file.
